Pondok Cemara
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sasuke yang manja dipaksa bapaknya buat ngekos! Hedeuh! Iki piye?/"Nggak mau… nanti aku makan apa? Siapa yang nyuciin bajuku?"
1. Ciye Jadi Anak Kosan

Minggu pagi itu, langit cerah biru dengan hiasan awan-awan putih yang bergerak searah dengan perlahan. Ibu-ibu menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang baru selesai dicuci, anak-anak berlarian di jalanan komplek sambil bercengkrama, dengan kantung kresek berisi mainan yang dibeli di pasar minggu dan permen gulali di tangannya yang lain, lalu para bapak jogging santai, ada pula yang naik sepeda dan dengan susah payahnya menaiki tanjakan. Sementara seorang cowok cantik tengah ngomel-ngomel pada ayahnya di garasi mobil, dan ayahnya tidak terlalu menanggapi omelan anak bungsunya yang kelewat rempong itu.

"Bapak…!" rajuknya dengan wajah asem seasem jeruk nipis yang masih belum mateng.

"Lha, kamu ngekos itu biar kamu mandiri… 'kan kamu sendiri yang bilang capek pulang pergi. Kalau ngekos kan deket, iya 'toh? Ndak apa-apa ngekost biar deket 'Nduk." ujar sang bapak pada anak bungsunya yang selalu dia panggil 'Nduk itu.

"Nggak mau… nanti aku makan apa? Siapa yang nyuciin bajuku?" balas sang anak nggak mau kalah.

"Makan tinggal beli diluar 'Nduk, atau belajar masak… Bapak sengaja pilih kosan yang ada dapurnya supaya kamu bisa masak sendiri kalau males beli makan ke luar. Urusan baju juga tinggal ke Laundry, atau belajar cuci baju sendiri." sang bapak dengan bijaknya memberi solusi pada sang anak di sela kegiatannya mengangkut koper-koper berisi baju ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Tapi aku nggak mau ngekos…" sang 'Nduk-eh, sang anak makin sebel sama bapaknya gegara bapaknya keukeuh pingin dia ngekos.

"Yaudah… Sekarang kamu mandi dulu. Memangnya kamu mau dateng ke kosanmu pake piyama gambar Hello Kitty begitu? Ndak 'toh?" sang bapak nggak peduli anaknya udah bete abis, dan malah menyuruhnya mandi.

"Huuh iya aku mandi!" ucap sang anak sedikit berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai semen garasinya. Ia masuk ke rumah dengan berat hati.

"Ckckckck… Ngidam opo bojoku dulu, sampe anakku lanang tapi 'ndak keliatan lanangnya." Sang bapak yang bernama Fugaku itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat anaknya yang seperti itu.

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 1

**CIYE JADI ANAK KOSAN**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Sementara bapaknya sibuk ngangkutin barang-barang buat dibawa ke tempat kos, anaknya yang bernama Sasuke itu sibuk nyari _dragon clip_ buat ngejepit poninya biar nggak basah pas mandi. Ia mencari dengan teliti di meja tempat segala rupa alat kecantikannya ditaruh, sayang tidak ada. Lalu ia membuka laci kecil yang juga tempat naruh alat kecantikannya, nggak ada. Karena bingung _dragon clip-_nya menghilang entah kemana, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada ibunya. Ia mencari sang ibu ke dapur, melihat ada jejak-jejak tetesan air dari arah mesin cuci ke taman belakang, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau ibunya pasti ada di sana. Ia pun mengikuti jejak air cucian itu untuk menemui ibunya-meski sempat hampir kepeleset gegara nginjek air cuciannya.

"Ibu… liat _dragon clip_-ku nggak?" panggil Sasuke pada ibunya. Ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu menuju taman belakang itu ia terperanjat kaget melihat sesuatu.

"Ibu?!" jerit Sasuke.

Sang ibu menoleh, tagannya yang hendak menggantung sprei terhenti, dan ia hanya kedap kedip menatap anaknya tak mengerti.

"Opo 'Nduk?"

"Itu…! _Dragon clip_-kuuu!-" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk dragon clipnya yang ternyata dipakai sang ibu untuk menjepit jemuran di talinya.

"Ohh… iya ibu pake ini soalnya jepit jemuran ibu abis, cuciannya banyak." ucap sang ibu dengan polosnya.

"Ibuuuu!" jerit Sasuke-lagi, jelas ia tidak terima _dragon clip_ miliknya dipakai buat ngejepit jemuran.

Cowok cantik jelita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ibunya. Ia buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras-lebih bisa disebut membanting pintu. Alih-alih pakai dragon clip, ujung-ujungnya, sebelum masuk kamar mandi dia nyamber karet warna kuning yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kulkas. Mungkin bekas ngiket bungkus terigu. Ah, dia mana peduli. Yang penting poninya yang fantastis itu nggak boleh basah kena air. Maklum, kemarin udah keramas, jadi rambut lagi bagus-bagusnya nggak boleh kena air, nanti ngembang.

Dua jam kemudian, beres mandi dan berpakaian-dan dandan juga, Sasuke mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia langsung menyambar toples kue kering yang sengaja ditaruh di meja untuk camilan. Dengan mukanya yang masih asem, dia memasukkan kue-kue kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ndak sarapan dulu, 'Nduk? Malah makan kue." ujar Fugaku yang telah siap berangkat, bajunya udah rapi banget kayak mau ke kondangan.

"Nggak mau. Lagi diet." jawab Sasuke dengan judesnya.

"Yuk kita pergi sekarang. Taro toplesnya, nanti bapak beliin kue cubit aja di jalan kalo kamu laper."

"Mmmhh…" Sasuke menggumam sebel sambil ngunyah kue. Ia pun menaruh toplesnya kembali ke meja, lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Bu… bapak pergi nganter Sasuke dulu, ya…" ucap Fugaku dengan suara yang dibuat agak keras supaya terdengar oleh istrinya yang masih belum selesai menjemur pakaian.

Tak terdengar jawaban dari istrinya, tapi sosok cantik berambut hitam dicempol itu muncul, agak berlari menghampiri Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Nduk, hati-hati ya. Sering-sering kasih kabar ke ibu. Kalau bisa, libur kuliah kamu pulang ya. Ibu pasti kangen…" wanita bernama Mikoto itu memeluk anaknya, lalu membelai rambutnya penuh kasih. Agak tidak rela karena akan ditinggal anaknya ngekos.

"Ibu…"

"Iya, 'Nduk?" jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum getir, berharap anaknya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Rambutku jangan diacak-acak… . Baru nyisir…" anaknya benar mengatakan sesuatu-tentang rambutnya.

Air muka Mikoto berubah kecut mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak sesuai harapan, dikira Sasuke bakal mengatakan kalau dia akan rindu ibunya, akan kesepian tanpa ibunya di sana. Ternyata…

Setelah acara pamitan, Fugaku dan Sasukepun berangkat ke tempat kos.

Tempat kos itu berada tak jauh dari kampus di mana Sasuke berkuliah. Tapi kalau dari rumah, harus lewat tol dulu baru sampai ke sana. Biasanya Sasuke berangkat kuliah diantar oleh kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi karena Itachi pindah tugas ke luar kota, terpaksa Sasuke harus ngekost karena nggak ada yang bisa mengantarnya ke kampus. Ayahnya nggak _available_ selain subuh-subuh. Nggak mungkin Sasuke nebeng subuh-subuh, lagipula beda arah. Sudah begitu Sasuke selalu mengeluh capek setiap pulang ke rumah. Lama di jalan katanya.

Keluar dari tol, mobil hitam itu masuk ke jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan, juga oleh para pedagang kaki lima yang menggelar lapaknya di sisi jalan. Melihat anaknya cuma mainin tablet sambil cemberut, Fugaku memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerobak yang bertuliskan kue cubit, dan membelikan kue itu untuk anak bungsunya tercinta.

Sasuke cuek saja melihat bapaknya turun dari mobil dan nyamperin tukang kue cubit.

"Nih, buat kamu 'Nduk." Fugaku menyodorkan box kecil berisi kue cubit yang masih hangat.

"Hn." Mukanya masih bete tapi tangannya menyambut box kue cubit itu.

Sang bapak pun tersenyum puas, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itu melaju melewati jalan raya, dan belok ke kiri, masuk ke sebuah gang yang cukup besar karena bisa dilalui oleh mobil, yang di kanan dan kirinya berdiri bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu tempat kos.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya menebak-nebak yang mana kira-kira yang akan jadi tempat kosnya nanti. Sambil menebak, sambil melahap kue cubit kecil itu sampai ludes tak bersisa.

"Yang mana kosannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bercat hijau daun, yang di atas pintu masuknya terpampang papan besar bertuliskan "PONDOK CEMARA". Bangunan itu terlihat cukup bagus, dan ada pohon mangga di halamannya. Sasuke jadi kepikiran, kenapa pondok itu nggak dinamain "PONDOK MANGGA" aja? Kan nggak ada cemaranya, adanya pohon mangga.

"Yuk turun. Kita ketemu ibu kosnya dulu. Bapak udah janjian, pasti udah nungguin." ajak Fugaku.

Sasuke mengikuti ayahnya turun dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah kos itu. Yang ia lihat, ada pohon mangga, rumah kosnya berlantai tiga, dan jendela-jendelanya diberi trails-mungkin supaya maling nggak bisa masuk, lalu di pintu ada tulisan "SENDAL/ALAS KAKI HARAP DILEPAS".

"Permisi…"

"Oohhh mangga…" jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah. Setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik walau pakai daster. Tsunade namanya.

"Pak Fugaku? Mangga ka lebet, ka lebet." Ajak ibu itu pada Fugaku dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis pada ibu itu. Ia masuk setelah melepaskan sepatunya. Rupanya keramik rumah itu cukup dingin. Ia merasa ada yang nyes-nyes di kakinya meskipun ia masih memakai kaos kaki.

Mereka bertiga lalu duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Sementara sang ayah mengobrol dengan ibu kos itu, Sasuke celingak-celinguk melihat-lihat isi kosannya. Cukup bersih dan rapi. Ada rak besar tempat menyimpan alas kaki di sudut ruangan.

Ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, hanya sesekali saja melihat ke arah ayahnya atu ke ibu kosnya.

**_DUK DUK DUK_**

**_ TAP TAP TAP_**

****Sasuke mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah lantai atas. Sepertinya itu anak-anak lain yang ngekos disitu.

Satu-satu mereka menuruni tangga, dan Sasuke dapat melihat mereka dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Yang pertama turun, lelaki bermata sipit yang rambutnya dikucir. Ia sepertinya cuek karena tidak peduli ada orang di ruang tamu. Cowok itu lewat begitu saja-namun sempat membungkuk pada ibu kosnya. Lalu dibelakangnya ada cowok berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato merah aneh di pipinya. Cowok itu menoleh pada Sasuke, dan saat mereka berdua bertemu pandang, dengan sok akrabnya cowok itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai…"

Lalu bungkuk sambil tersenyum malu-malu pada si ibu kos. Sasuke merinding ganjil.

Selanjutnya, ada cowok gemuk, dengan mata sipit dan rambut gondrong. Cowok itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum pada ibu kos, tapi tidak bereaksi apa-apa meskipun diliatin Sasuke.

Dan yang terakhir, yang langkahnya lebar-karena ketinggalan oleh teman-temannya, dia cowok jangkung, berkaki jenjang, berkulit tan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih, dengan otot-otot dada, perut dan lengannya yang tercetak jelas-karena ia pakai kaos ketat, dan senyum menawan ketika ia menyapa ibu kosnya dengan ramah. Cowok itu juga melihat pada Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. Pada ayahnya juga 'sih sebetulnya.

Seketika bunga-bunga berbagai jenis berbagai warna dari berbagai musim di berbagai belahan dunia bermekaran di hati Sasuke. OH MY GAWD, baru saja ia mendapat rejeki yang patut disyukuri. Ketemu orang ganteng yang gantengnya luar binasa. Dia belum pernah liat orang seganteng itu sebelumnya. Dia ragu cowok itu terlahir ganteng atau gantengnya hasil operasi plastik, atau dia sebenernya adalah serigala yang nyamar jadi cowok ganteng. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah, cowok itu terlihat seperti bule. Ia juga ragu cowok itu bule beneran, bule oplosan, bulepotan atau bulenya pa'le-yang ini nggak mungkin.

Ayahnya sampai heran ketika anaknya masih aja ngeliatin cowok itu sampai sosoknya menghilang pergi entah kemana.

"Nduk?" panggil Fugaku, takutnya sang anak melayang ke awang-awang dan nggak balik lagi.

"Itu anak-anak yang kos di sini, mereka 'mah semua tingkat 3." tiba-tiba si ibu kost angkat bicara.

"Ohh.. kakak tingkatnya Sasuke berarti, ya? Anak saya baru tingkat dua, ini, bu."

"Oohh… iya nanti kenalan aja atuh sama mereka. Kebetulan kamar buat anak bapak 'teh deket 'da sama kamar mereka."

"Tuh, nanti kamu kenalan sama mereka, 'Nduk. Lumayan, biar ada temen."

"Kamarnya yang mana?" tanya Sasuke pada ibu kos.

"Kamar nomer 7, paling pojok. Lantai 2. Anak-anak itu juga 'da di lantai 2 kamarnya." ucap sang ibu kos. "Oh iya, kuncinya 'kan udah saya kasihin ke Bapak, ya waktu itu, pas naro barang?" tambahnya.

"Eh betul, lali aku." Fugaku merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci kamar kos Sasuke.

Kunci itupun keluar dari saku Fugaku. Lalu ia memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Yowis. Bapak mau ambil koper dulu. Kamu naik duluan ya, 'Nduk."

Setelah kunci itu berpindah tangan, Fugaku pergi untuk mengambil koper-koper milik Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke ditemani Tsunade naik ke lantai dua.

"Nah ini Neng-eh, A. Kamarnya." Ucap Tsunade saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu berlabel angka 7.

Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung memasukkan kunci yang dipegangnya ke lobang kunci di pintu itu.

**_CKLEK_**

Pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke tidak menyangka ternyata kamar kos dengan kamar mandi dalemnya itu sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, ada kasur-pasti, meja belajar, tivi, lemari, rak gelas dan piring, dan-oh, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya yang jarang nempel di wajahnya itu saat ia melihat sebuah cermin berukuran ¾ tinggi badannya. Ia senang sekali ada cermin sebesar itu di kamarnya. Ia bisa bebas ngaca sebelum kuliah.

Ternyata perabotan itu sudah lebih dulu ditaruh disana tanpa ia ketahui. Sebenarnya Fugaku melakukannya supaya tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan kamar kos Sasuke saat ia pindah. Kalau perabotnya sudah duluan, 'kan tinggal bawa baju aja.

"Nduk, ini bajumu 'Nduk…" seru Fugaku saat ia hampir sampai di lantai dua.

Sasuke risih juga dipanggil 'Nduk d luar rumah. Ia malu, pasalnya nggak ada anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Nduk 'kan? Lagipula bapaknya itu Jawa koek yang medoknya abis-abisan. Untung Sasuke masih bisa ngilangin medoknya. Dia nggak mau dibilang Jawa banget sama temen-temen kostnya nanti.

Fugaku dibantu oleh seorang Mamang untuk membawakan koper-koper itu. Mamang itu membungkuk sambil nyengir saat melihat Sasuke.

"Neng." katanya.

"Matur nuwun yo, Mas." Fugaku berterimakasih pada Mamang itu.

"Sami-sami, Pak. Mangga, Bu. Neng." Mamang itu berpamitan pada Tsunade dan Sasuke sebelum ia turun tangga.

"Nuhun, nya, Mang Iruka." ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke komat-kamit nggak jelas gegara disebut "Neng". Ia nggak bisa terima penampilannya itu bisa nipu siapa aja yang liat, orang pasti bakal nyangka dia cewek. Udah mukanya cantik, putih bersih, baju yang dia pake juga bikin ambigay-eh, ambigu. Saat itu dia pake kaos _v-neck _yang dilapis _cardigan _hitam dengan celana pensil. Jangan lupa tas selempangnya yang dikasih gantungan Hello Kitty dari bahan flannel yang sengaja dibikin sama kakaknya.

"Yaudah atuh saya tinggal dulu, ya. Saya masih ada urusan. Marangga, ah." Tsunade membungkuk sambil berpamitan. Ibu kost itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Fugaku dan Sasuke di depan kamarnya.

"Ayuk, 'Nduk, masuk. Kita beresin bajumu."

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kamar. Fugaku membuka semua koper Sasuke dan mengeluarkan isinya untuk dipindahkan ke lemari. Sementara Sasuke duduk cantik di atas kasurnya. Ia tepuk-tepuk kasur itu untuk ngetes kasurnya empuk apa nggak.

"Bapak. Udah ini bapak mau langsung pulang?"

"Iya, 'Nduk. Bapak masih ada kerjaan." Fugaku menata baju-baju itu dengan rapi. Satu-satu. Sesuai warna dan jenisnya. Bapak yang telaten. Anaknya cuma ngeliatin aja tanpa bantu apa-apa.

"Bapak nginep aja di sini…"

"Ora iso, 'Nduk. Harus berani sendiri. Kamu ini lanang." tolak Fugaku. "Meskipun bapak ngarepnya kamu wedok." dan diakhiri dengan sebuah gumaman yang entah didengar oleh Sasuke atau nggak.

"Nanti pasti sepi… Nggak ada Ibu, nggak ada Mas…" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memilin-milin ujung _cardigan_-nya.

"Alah, kangen sama Mas-mu, telpon dia sekarang. Atau nanti kalo kamu mau tidur suruh Mas-mu yang telpon. "

"Mhhhh…" Sasuke makin cemberut.

Setelah membereskan baju-baju Sasuke dan mengecek apakah ada yang kurang atau nggak, Fugaku pamit pulang pada anaknya itu.

"Bapak pulang dulu, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon bapak." Fugaku memberikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Iya." Sasuke pun mencium tangan bapaknya itu.

Sasuke akhirnya sendirian di kamar itu setelah bapaknya pulang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, apalagi ini masih siang. Ia hanya tiduran di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Ternyata di langit-langit tertempel stiker panah yang mengarah ke barat yang bertuliskan "kiblat". Arah kiblat, 'toh.

Ia merasa bosan dan kurang nyaman tiduran dengan masih memakai celana jeans. Ia pun membuka lemarinya dan berjongkok di depan lemari sambil berpikir, mana pakaian yang ingin dipakainya siang itu. Setelah berpikir agak lama akhirnya ia mengambil kaus hitam berlengan panjang dan celana pendek abu-abu. Jujur saja ia lebih suka seksi-seksian dengan hanya memakai tank top dan celana di atas lutut, tapi itu kalau di rumah. Karena dia nggak di rumah, tapi di kosan, dia agak malu untuk berpenampilan seperti itu. Mau nggak mau pakaiannya harus lebih tertutup, biar nggak tebar-tebar aurat. Kalau nggak gitu, nanti anak-anak kos dan semua yang ngeliatnya bakalan hilang kesadaran karena iman dan ketaqwaannya sudah hilang tak berbekas.

Baju sudah ganti. Eh, dia lupa untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Padahal bapaknya udah titip pesen supaya beli persediaan makanan buat di kosan, 'kan duitnya udah dikasih. Dia ingat ada supermarket dekat kampus. Sip, dia akan membeli kebutuhannya di sana. Sasuke mengecek dompetnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil handphonenya. Ia lalu mematut dirinya di cermin. Yakin akan keluar seperti itu? Ah, peduli amat. Orang lain saja santai pakai boxer keluar. Kenapa ia tidak? Lagian dia cowok, nggak mungkin dia bakalan diserang, terus diculik, terus digrepe-grepe, dan setelahnya dibuang di Lembang, terus masuk koran dan jadi buah bibir di kampus. Nggak mungkin. Yakin. Yakin?

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan hendak mengunci pintu-tapi nggak jadi karena ia keburu ingat kalau sandal yang mau dipakainya masih di dalam kamar. Masih di plastikin pula. Iapun masuk lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sandal.

Oke. Duit, hape, udah dibawa. Sandal juga. Kamar udah dikunci. Berangkat…

Sasuke berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke supermarket itu. Banyak orang di jalan-ya iyalah. Ia lihat banyak mahasiswa keliaran. Kebanyakan nyari makan. Oh iya, saat itu sudah jamnya makan siang. Ia ingat juga kalau ia belum makan.

Sampai di supermarket ia langsung mengambil troli yang ada di dekat kasir. Ia mendorong troli itu ke blok makanan dan mulai mencari apa yang mau dibelinya.

Ia mengambil susu, kopi, teh, snack, biscuit, dan makanan kering lainnya kecuali mie instan. Kenapa? Karena dia kurang suka sama olahan tepung yang bentuknya panjang-panjang itu. Lalu ia berpikir akan membeli makan siang setelah beres belanja aja. Tapi untuk mengganjal perut, dia ingin es krim. Kayaknya enak makan es krim siang-siang. Ia pun mencari blok makanan dingin.

**_GOTCHA_**

Ketemu 'deh tempat es krimnya. Ternyata di situ ada seorang cowok yang nampaknya lagi milih-milih mau beli es krim yang mana. Rejeki nomplok, cowok itu adalah cowok yang tadi ngasih senyum cuma-cuma padanya. Si ganteng itu.

"Eh, kamu?" ucapnya dengan suara uniknya yang sanggup bikin siapa saja goyang mujaer dengernya.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum canggung-padahal sebenernya pengen goyang mujaer. Cowok itu balas tersenyum lebar sampe-sampe matanya nyipit, istilahnya itu _smiling eyes._

"Mau beli es krim juga?" tanyanya.

"Hn." dua huruf itu keluar bukan karena Sasuke sok _cool_ atau gimana. Dia asli nggak bisa apa-apa, cowok itu terlalu silau, padahal nggak botak. Atau gegara giginya _shine bright like a diamond_ kali.

Mencoba mengabaikan si ganteng itu, Sasuke mengambil sebuah es krim _cone_ rasa _blueberry _dan hendak kabur darinya. Tapi gagal, cowok itu melayangkan pertanyaan lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kamar nomer berapa?" Sasuke tertohok oleh pertanyaan itu. To the point dan bikin salah paham. Kok kepo 'sih dia? Ah, tapi mungkin saja cowok itu hanya ingin kenalan sama anak baru.

"…Tujuh." dan dengan jawaban yang sesingkat-singkatnya Sasuke segera meninggalkan cowok itu.

"Nama kamu siapa…?" serunya. Padahal Sasuke sudah cukup jauh, dikira nggak akan ditanya lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Malemnya Sasuke nggak bisa tidur nyenyak. Semuanya gegara si ganteng yang namanya belum teridentifikasi itu.

Ia ketemu sama cowok itu bukan cuma di supermarket aja, tapi juga di tukang Nasi Gila deket kampus. Sasuke niat beli nasi gila buat makan siang, eh nggak disangka-sangka cowok itu juga sama mau beli nasi gila. Seinget Sasuke dia liat cowok itu keluar kosan bareng temen-temennya. Tapi kenapa jadi cuma sendiri? Yang laen kemana? Ah, boro-boro nanya macem-macem. Yang ada kejadiannya malah begini-

"Waahaha… ketemu lagi." tunjuk cowok itu sambil tersenyum sumringah, menebar virus mematikan yang membuat siapa aja nggak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya-termasuk ibu yang lagi nemplokkin nasi ke piring di gerobak sebelah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke cuma bisa senyum tipis. Dan buru-buru berpaling, lehernya pegel lama-lama ngedongak liat cowok jangkung itu.

"Bu, nasi gila cornetnya satu ya. Yang pedes." ucap cowok itu. dia ikut nungguin nasi pesenannya di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka berdiri di samping gerobak nasi gila itu sambil ngeliatin Bapaknya masak dan Ibunya naro kerupuk.

Sasuke pengen kabur, dia lirik-lirik bangku buat orang makan di tempat itu, tapi sayang bangkunya penuh. Tadinya kalau bangku itu ada celah dikiiit aja Sasuke bakal langsung mendaratkan pantatnya di sana dan ngebiarin cowok jangkung itu nungguin sambil berdiri sendirian. Ia mendengus terus _pouting_ imut.

Ah iya, Sasuke baru sadar. Selama dua tahun ia kuliah di kampus Konoha,dan selama dua tahun ia jajan di jalan jajanan itu dia sama sekali belum pernah liat si jangkung. Tapi… nggak mungkin dia anak pindahan, mana ada. Kata ibu kos juga 'kan dia udah tingkat tiga alias kakak tingkatnya. Tapi dimana cowok itu selama ini? Kok bisa radar Sasuke nggak bisa nangkep sinyal cowok yang betul-betul *_mabushii _itu? Aneh.

Sasuke pelan-pelan nengok ke sebelah kirinya dimana cowok itu berdiri, tapi dia nggak berani natap mukanya langsung. Walhasil yang kelihatan didepannya cuma leher kekar si jangkung. Aduh… berbahaya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya ngedongak dan mereka bertemu pandang. Mata itu… hidung mancung itu… bibir bentuk hati itu… sebuah pertanyaan melintas dalam pikiran Sasuke saat itu. Ini orang apa alien? Daya magnetik yang ditimbulkannya bener-bener nggak bisa dibantahkan.

"Hm?" gumam cowok itu sambil tersenyum. Rupanya dia tipe orang yang hobi sodakoh. Senyum itu sodakoh, 'kan? Duh, dia udah nambang pahala cuman dari senyum doang.

Sasuke kedap-kedip kikuk.

"Ini nasi gilanya, 'Neng." si ibu menyerahkan kresek putih berisi box nasi gila pada Sasuke.

"Pft." Cowok jangkung itu gembungin pipinya. Yakin nahan ketawa.

Sasuke langsung ngelirik nggak suka. Iya barusan dia dipanggi 'Neng, kenapa? Lucu? Ingin rasanya Sasuke nanya gitu.

"Bu, punyaku mana?" mengabaikan tatapan sinis Sasuke yang nggak ada menakutkanya sama sekali, cowok itu malah nanyain nasinya dengan nada manja yang bikin pendengar pengen nyanyi geregetan bareng Shirine Munap.

"Ini Mas, nasi gila cornet pedes, 'kan?"

"Iya, hehe." cowok itu ketawa ringan saat nasi gila pesenannya udah jadi.

Sumpah, Sasuke iri setengah mati. Cowok itu aja dipanggil "Mas", masa dia dipanggil "Neng"? Emang ibunya nggak bisa bedain mana cowok mana cewek? Ah, emang ciri-ciri Sasuke aja yang bikin orang salah paham, 'sih.

"Mau balik ke kosan bareng?" ajak cowok itu.

"Duluan." dengan ketusnya Sasuke jalan duluan ninggalin dia.

Sebetulnya kalau suasana hatinya lagi baik, Sasuke mau banget jalan bareng cowok itu. Kesempatan bagus nggak boleh disia-siain, mubazir. Tapi gegara dia lagi sebel, kesempatan itu dilepas begitu aja.

Tapi meskipun begitu, dia antara demen ama benci jalan diikutin si jangkung. Bukan diikutin juga 'sih sebenernya, orang kosannya sama. Ya pasti jalannya sama.

Dan mereka pun sampai di kosan berbarengan. Sasuke sengaja nggak mau nengok ke belakang sama sekali. Takut kena jampi. Ia mulai curiga kalau cowok dibelakangnya itu pake susuk. Auranya berasa kenceng banget.

Sasuke naik tangga diikuti cowok itu yang dengan cueknya siul-siulan ngelantunin nada lagu apa entah Sasuke nggak tau. Sasuke baru noleh ke belakang ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar kosnya. Cowok itu sudah menghilang. Mungkinkah dia setan kosan? Ah, mungkin dia udah masuk ke kamarnya duluan. Kamar Sasuke 'kan paling pojok. Dan kamar cowok itu ada diantara lima kamar yang ada di samping dan di depan kamarnya. Sebetulnya Sasuke kepo, tapi buru-buru ia bantah sendiri.

"Peduli amat." katanya.

Setelah masuk kamar barulah dia menyadari kalau ada satu hal yang dilupakannya saat itu. dia lupa buat nanya balik siapa nama cowok itu. Oke dia nyesel. Harus nunggu sampai besok lagi 'dong… Pagi cepatlah datang.

**TBC**

*mabushii: silau, menyilaukan


	2. Si Misterius

Senin pagi. Seperti kemarin, hari Senin ini diprediksi bakal cerah ceria. Buktinya ayam-ayam di daerah kos-kosan itu aja udah pada semangat menggonggong-eh, berkokok. Ayam-ayam itu dengan sukarela tanpa pamrih mau jadi alarm alami buat anak-anak kos yang musti berangkat kuliah pagi-pagi. Tapi anak-anak malah lebih mau dengerin suara alarm _handphone_-nya daripada suara kokok ayam yang dinamis.

Di Pondok Cemara, dari jam 6 pagi aja udah keliatan anak-anak yang berangkat kuliah. Kebanyakan 'sih kalau Senin pada masuk pagi. Jadi nggak aneh kalo anak-anak rame-rame ke kampus pagi-pagi.

Lain halnya dengan penghuni kamar nomer 7, dia masih sibuk siap-siap pas jam 6 itu. Niatnya dia mau berangkat jam 7 aja, 'toh deket. Jadi masuk jam setengah delapan pun masih bisa kekejar.

Dia bisa tidur nyenyak semalem gegara di nina boboin kakaknya dulu di telpon. Semalem kakaknya nelpon, soalnya dibilangin sama bapaknya kalau adeknya minta ditelpon. Sasuke ngobrol macem-macem sampe larut malem sama Itachi, sampe akhirnya dia ketiduran, sementara yang di seberang sana lagi nyeritain si Mbah Madara, mbah mereka yang udah aki-aki bangkotan tapi masih demen nonton acara d' dangdut di channel ANDASIAR.

Dan paginya Sasuke dibangunin alarm,plus kokokan ayam yang volumenya bombastis. Maklum, di lahan kosong deket parkiran di kosan itu ada kandang ayam punya ibu kos. Jadi ayam-ayamnya serentak _marching band_ tiap pagi.

Beres mematut dirinya di cermin dan merasa yakin penampilannya _perfect_, Sasuke mengambil tasnya juga milih mau pakai sepatu yang mana. Dan saat liat jam sudah hampir jam 7. Waktunya berangkat.

Ia memastikan semua lampu di kamarnya sudah mati, charger laptop udah dicabut, tivi mati, air juga. Setelah dicek satu-satu ia lalu mengambl kunci kamarnya yang tergantung di dekat cermin, lalu keluar kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

_**CKLEK**_

"DOR!"

"A!"

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 2

**SI MISTERIUS**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Sasuke melotot sambil dadanya naik turun, pasalnya dia kaget banget. Barusan ada yang nepuk bahunya.

"Hai… baru mau ngampus, ya?" orang yang udah lancang ngagetin Sasuke pagi-pagi adalah cowok bertato aneh yang Sasuke liat kemarin. Iya,orang yang dadah-dadah ganjen itu.

Daripada ngeladenin cowok itu Sasuke lebih milih buru-buru jinjing sepatunya keluar.

"Kenalin aku Kiba!" dengan pedenya cowok bernama Kiba itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke menggerutu, siapa juga yang nanya, begitu katanya.

Saat Sasuke make sepatunya di teras kosan, temen-temennya Kiba keluar kamarnya. Mereka mau berangkat bareng. Setelah masing-masing ngunci pintu kamarnya, mereka jinjing sepatu juga ke teras.

"Ikut, ya!" ujar Kiba yang tanpa ijin seenak pantat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Eh taunya dua temennya yang lain ikutan duduk di bangku panjang itu. Akhirnya mereka berempat make sepatu bareng di situ. Jelas Sasuke risih.

Untungnya Sasuke beres duluan make sepatunya. Dia langsung aja cabut ninggalin tiga orang itu. Saat dia buka pager kosannya, dia baru inget sesuatu. Kalau tiga orang itu mau berangkat kuliah, kemana yang satunya? Bukannya mereka harusnya berempat, 'kan? Si ganteng itu, kemana coba? Apa kuliah siang? Apa udah duluan? Sasuke mendadak jadi kepo. Beragam pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Kenapa, 'Non? Ada yang kelupaan?" tanya Kiba saat dia dan dua temannya jalan melewati Sasuke yang malah diem di mulut pager.

Sasuke langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sebel sama si ganjen itu. Mana dua temennya yang lain pada ngetawain pula. Beneran nyebelin,'lah mereka itu.

Tanpa peduli sama Sasuke, mereka jalan duluan dengan santai.

"Awas ya, kalian…" ancam Sasuke geram.

Sampe di kampus, muka Sasuke nggak berubah sama sekali dari sejak dia berangkat. Temen-temen sekelasnya pada ngeliatin heran. Muka Sasuke emang jarang bling-bling bersinar sumringah, tapi hari itu mukanya lebih mirip cucian yang direndem semaleman tapi nggak dibilas-bilas. Apek. Hari pertamanya ngekos nggak berjalan semulus perkiraannya. Dan nampaknya penderitaannya di kosan itu bakal berlanjut besok dan besoknya dan besoknya lagi sampai entah kapan dia keluar dari kosan itu. Emang lebay 'sih, dia emang nggak mau-maksudnya susah beradaptasi sama lingkungan baru. Sulit. Umpama kata dia orangnya gampang beradaptasi, dia bisa dengan mudah menghadapi lingkungan dan temen-temen barunya.

"Sas, gimana rasanya jadi anak kosan?" seorang temannya nyamperin ketika Sasuke lagi buka-buka catetannya.

"Menurut ngana?" tanya Sasuke balik. Dia lagi sebel sama kehidupan kosnya, dan malah ditanyain soal rasanya jadi anak kosan.

"Hehehe… Nanti juga terbiasa…" ucapnya. Cowok bermata bulat bak panda tanpa alis itu senyum imut. Namanya Gaara.

"Hn."

Sasuke nggak begitu akrab dengan temen-temen seangkatannya. Entah karena orang pada segen, atau dianya yang nggak mau berbaur, entah yang mana. Yang jelas Sasuke emang nggak begitu suka terlalu akrab sama orang lain. Nggak banyak orang yang sepaham sama dia. Jadi cukup tau aja deh, kenal banget nggak perlu. Kecuali Gaara, nggak tau awalnya gimana tapi Sasuke sama anak itu bisa cukup akrab, meskipun mereka sama-sama tipe yang nggak suka banyak omong. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka nyambung.

Sasuke memulai kuliahnya dan mencoba melupakan Pondok Cemara untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kalau udah jamnya makan siang, Sasuke langsung cabut ke kantin jurusan. Dua matkul tadi bikin tenaganya abis dipake mikir. Jadi laper 'deh.

Dari kelas tempat Sasuke kuliah, ke kantin tinggal jalan dikit, ngelewatin danau yang ukurannya 4x4 meter persegi, atau bisa dibilang itu kolam. Depan kantin ada kolam cantik yang berhiaskan lumut hijau, kadang-kadang ada kodok juga ngeramein. Kodok-kodok itu suka akrobat lompat indah dari satu batu ke batu lainnya, jadi hiburan buat anak-anak yang sengaja nangkring di dudukan kayu deket situ.

Sasuke memijaki satu demi satu batu-batu pipih besar yang emang jadi pijakan buat sampai ke kantin. Ada yang bilang kalau yang jalan di atas batu-batu itu berarti dia berjalan di jalan kebenaran, karena kalau nggak jalan disitu namanya sesat. Kalau yang jalannya nginjek rumput ntar bakal kena laknat. Katanya, katanya…

"Hai Sas!" Sasuke kenal suara yang menyapanya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu yang ia pijak ke sebuah sosok berbaju belang-belang item putih di depannya.

"Mau makan?" tanya sosok itu nggak penting. Siapapun tau kalau orang yang mau ke kantin pasti mau makan. Masa mau ngelapin meja? Tapi bisa aja 'sih.

"Hn." Sasuke nggak mau jawab macem-macem. Dia ingin buru-buru masuk ke kantin. Sosok belang itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Maen bola, yuk! Katanya anak-anak klub futsal lagi pada maen di lapang Donker." Sosok itu mengajak Sasuke buat ikut maen bola bersamanya.

"Ogah. Gaara. Minggir." Dengan penekanan di setiap katanya Sasuke maksa Gaara buat menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Yaudah 'deh. Aku maen bola dulu, ya! Dadah!" makhluk berambut merah yang lagi ngegayemin YEPPI bentuk dinosaurus itu ngedadahin Sasuke dan lari-lari kecil menuju lapangan Donker.

Perlu dikasih tau juga kalau lapangan Donker itu tempat maennya anak-anak di Fakultas Sastra. Kadang ada yang maen basket, maen bola, maen kucing-kucingan, maen lompat karet juga. Klub-klub olahraga juga latihannya di situ. Kebetulan siang itu klub futsal ada latihan, jadi si panda belang-belang dengan semangat pengen nimbrung nyepak-nyepak bola sama anak-anak futsal. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia nggak minat sama sekali. Olahraga itu bikin capek dan bikin keringetan, nanti bau, pliket, dekil. Dia males banget panas-panasan ngegocek bola. Sayang nanti kulit putih temboknya jadi demek. Ogah beud…

Akhirnya setelah Gaara pergi, Sasuke bisa masuk ke kantin. Dia lihat ke sekeliling buat nyari tempat duduk. Kalau penuh, terpaksa makan di depan kolam. Syukurnya masih ada tempat kosong dekat jendela. Cepet-cepet dia mendaratkan pantat bohainya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di situ. Meja dengan empat kursi itu nggak ada yang nempatin selain dia. Nggak apa-apa 'sih, Sasuke lebih suka makan sendirian. Bukannya takut dimintain sama yang lain tapi nggak cukup nyaman aja kalau makan rame-rame. Kadang 'kan ada yang makannya bersuara ceplak-ceplak, kadang ada yang makannya nggak rapi, kadang emang suka ada juga yang nyendok lauk di piring temennya tapi nggak bilang-bilang.

Sasuke menaruh tas dan bukunya di atas meja. Lalu dia pergi ke tempat masakan dijajakan, niatnya mau ngambil perasmanan. Soalnya kalau pesen harus nunggu lama, udah keburu laper.

"Hei, Sas."

Sasuke begitu heran kenapa orang suka sekali menyapanya.

"Hn." dengan cuek bebek Sasuke mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan fokus milih-milih makanan apa yang nanti bakal nemplok di piringnya.

"Jutek amat, sih. Lagi PMS, ya?" goda orang itu.

"Minggir."

"Hee… Galaknya." orang itu sedikit menggeser posisinya ketika Sasuke ingin lewat.

Sasuke boro-boro mau nanggepin, liat mukanya aja udah ogah. Ia lalu ngambil sebuah piring keramik, membuka tutup rice cooker dan nyendok nasinya.

"Nasinya yang banyak dong, segitu mah porsi icip-icip!" Sasuke mulai kesel karena orang itu ngomong mulu kayak soang.

"Pergi sana!" Sasuke berteriak sambil mengacungkan sendok nasinya ke depan muka lawan bicaranya.

"Okay… _Sorry_…" respon cowok itu sambil nyengir.

Tiap ketemu dia, selalu aja bikin emosi. Sasuke nggak pernah ngerti kenapa dia bisa satu jurusan sama seorang senior yang ngeselinnya naudzubillah. Senior berambut gondrong kecoklatan itu bernama Neji. Senior tingkat tiga yang hobinya godain Sasuke sejak pertama ketemu di masa bimbingan Fakutas. Dia itu demen banget gombal gembel bak pujangga, tebar-tebar kata manis manja. Anehnya cewek-cewek pada kesengsem sama dia, mungkin iya tampangnya lumayan cakep-lumayan, tapi bagi Sasuke, sosok itu lebih terlihat seperti Saipul Jemel daripada idola Fakultas. Alay bin lebay bin bliblay.

Sasuke mencoba cuek secuek-cueknya dan menulikan telinganya ngedengerin ocehan gembel dari si Saipul itu yang terus aja ngebuntutin dari etalase makanan sampe ke meja makan tempat Sasuke mau makan.

"Oi, Neji! Ngapain di situ? Anak-anak sebelah sana, ayo!" seru seorang cowok pada Neji.

"Oh, Oke gue ke sana! Dah, Saskiiii…" cowok gondrong itu pergi begitu saja.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sangat berterimakasih pada temen si Neji itu karena acara makan siangnya nggak akan terganggu sama ocehan si alien gombal.

"Syukur 'deh terhindar dari _mudharat_." ucap Sasuke sambil ngeliatin Neji yang jelalatan sana sini.

Sasuke mulai makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali ngelirik ke luar jendela yang pemandangannya langsung ke pelataran aula Fakultas. Tapi tunggu. Dia melihat ada dua orang yang jalan lewat pelataran dan berhenti di ujung tangga. Kayaknya kenal… Sasuke menerka-nerka sambil menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Ngapain dia di sini?" Sasuke bermonolog.

"Ngapain mereka berduaan gitu?" monolognya ditambah ngemut sendok yang nasinya masih nempel-nempel.

Dia melihat si ganteng anak Pondok Cemara! Cowok itu tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang cewek berambut indigo yang rambutnya di keriting gantung. Sasuke tahu betul siapa cewek itu. Iya, dia Hinata bin Hyuuga. Adiknya Neji wakwaw-eh, Neji Hyuuga. Ngapain mereka berduaan? Ada hubungan apa antara si ganteng sama adiknya Neji? Sasuke makin penasaran. Dia menghentikan sejenak acara memamah biaknya dan fokus memerhatikan dua orang itu.

Saat si ganteng bicara, si Hinata senyam-senyum malu khas personel Caribell. Mugkinkah Hinata pernah audisi jadi member girlband itu, tapi gagal? Entah. Lalu ketika si Hinata bicara, si ganteng ketawa. Kok ya kelihatannya asik banget gitu.

"Oh iya, dia 'kan bukan anak sastra, ngapain disini?" ucap Sasuke yakin, karena dia nggak pernah lihat si ganteng itu kuliah di Sastra. Lagian baju yang dipakenya rapi banget. Dia pakai kemeja kebiruan dengan celana bahan. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, dan dia pakai jam tangan hitam. Sepatunya pantofel kinclong. Tampilannya elit banget. Nggak ada anak Sastra yang kuliah serapi itu.

"Ha… Jangan-jangan…" muncul satu spekulasi di otak Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan dia pacarnya Hinata? Ngapain coba bukan anak Sastra tapi jauh-jauh maen ke Sastra?

"Nggak mungkin…!" Sasuke bergumam sambil gigit kerupuknya ganas. Dia nggak bisa terima simpulan yang dia buat sendiri itu. Si ganteng itu pacarnya Hinata? NO WAY! PUT A LOT OF NO WAY THERE!

Sasuke tidak berhenti memerhatikan mereka. Andai saja dia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Gimana caranya supaya dia bisa curi denger juga? Sasuke mikir keras. Akhirnya dia dapet wangsit. Sasuke segera menghabiskan makanannya lalu menenggak air putih biar gak seret dan biar gak bau mulut. Dia menyamber tasnya lalu pergi keluar kantin. Sayang buku yang dia taruh di atas meja ketinggalan, jadi dia bermanuver belok dan berbalik ke kantin buat ngambil buku itu, kemudian keluar kantin lagi.

Dari kantin ada lorong menuju pelataran aula. Sasuke melewati lorong itu sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah si ganteng dan Hinata. Niatnya dia mau pura-pura lewat. Pengen tau apa coba reaksi mereka berdua.

Sasuke berjalan menunduk, pura-pura lewat doang padahal modus. Ternyata si ganteng yang duluan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sasuke, ya?" sapanya ramah. Cowok itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan membuatnya menengadah.

"Eh… hehe." Sasuke cuma nyengir gaje, dalem hati Alhamdulillah banget disapa si ganteng.

"Hai…" Hinata ikutan nyapa.

"Hai." Sasuke ngebales ketus. Udah sebel sama kakaknya, sekarang adeknya. Sasuke mencurigai Hinata pake jampi-jampi Eyang Sabar Subur supaya si ganteng mau sama dia. Curiga, curiga…

"Kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya si ganteng itu pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Dia temen seangkatanku, Kak." jawab Hinata sok imut. Imut-imutannya mirip Anisa mantan CHEBEH.

Sok iyey banget 'tuh cewek, protes Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kakak juga kenal sama Sasuke?" tanya cewek yang bamper depan sama belakangnya tebel itu.

"Iya, kita satu kosan." jawab kakak itu-gaya amat kakak, jawab cowok itu sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke ala rangkulan masbro. Sok akrab 'sih, tapi Sasuke demen-demen aja.

"Ooh… Asik ya bisa satu kosan sama Kakak…" ucap Hinata. Rasanya Sasuke pengen beli RENSO terus ngucek-ngucek muka adiknya si Neji itu sampe nggak bisa sok imut lagi. Penampilan kayak Julia Feureuz tapi gayanya sok macan lumut-manis cantik lucu imut. Nyebelin.

"Maen aja ke kosan kalo mau. Ntar kita maen UNI sama temen-temen kosan aku." sial, cowok itu ngajak Hinata maen ke kosannya. Maen UNI pula. Ngapain maenin UNI? Kenapa nggak maen UDA aja? Sasuke sirik berat.

"Iya kapan-kapan aku maen ke kosan Kakak." Hinata kedap-kedip ganjen. Ganjen-ganjennya mirip banget sama si Neji. Jangan-jangan bapak mereka lebih parah dari anak-anaknya. Parah…

By the way, dari tadi ngobrol sama si Hinata, tangannya si kakak ganteng itu nggak lepas-lepas dari bahu Sasuke. Entah nggak nyadar atau keenakan. Sasuke nggak protes pula. Cuma kalo si Hinata udah lirik-lirik sirik, Sasuke bales senyum sombong. Cewek itu pasti iri nggak bisa dirangkul sama si ganteng. Hohoho… Sasuke merasa beruntung sebagai cowok, bisa dapet rangkulan masbro secara cuma-cuma.

_**DRRRT DRRRT**_

"Ah, sebentar ya Kak, aku ada telpon." Ijin cewek itu pada si ganteng. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dari saku jaket, lalu menaruhnya di telinga.

"Halo? Yes Daddy?" cewek itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan si ganteng berduaan.

"Ah. Maaf." Si ganteng itu melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Sasuke. Rupanya baru nyadar itu tangan udah kelamaan bertengger di bahu orang. Dia nyengir kuda, tapi nyengirnya bukan nyengir kuda biasa, ibarat kuda Pegasus yang elegan dan keren yang suka ada di film Barbie. Ngomong-ngomong Barbie Sasuke baru nyadar kalo diliat-liat cowok di sampingnya itu mirip sama Ken.

"Ng… kamu bukan anak Sastra, 'kan?" Sasuke mencoba berani bertanya.

"Bukan." jawab cowok itu singkat, tapi sambil senyum lagi. Aduh… rasanya udah pengen ngebungkusin pake kertas kado terus dibawa pulang 'deh.

"Terus kenapa kesini?" gak apa-apa 'deh dianggap kepo, yang penting rasa penasaran di hatinya ilang, batin Sasuke.

"Ada urusan sama HIMA Sastra…" jawabnya ringan.

Sasuke baru inget kalo Hinata anak HIMA Sastra. Jangan-jangan mereka nggak pacaran, tapi cuma ada bisnis sama HIMA doang. Amin 'deh.

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Pura-pura cuek.

"Tapi aku seneng bisa ketemu kamu di sini. Ternyata kamu anak Sastra, ya?"

Ada sayap-sayap yang tumbuh di punggung Sasuke dan mengepak membawanya terbang ke awang-awang. Apa tadi dia bilang? Seneng bisa ketemu Sasuke? Nggak salah denger?

"Iya aku anak Sastra. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sok judes. Padahal pengen ngejerit kesenengan.

"Hahahaha kamu ngegemesin 'deh!" tiba-tiba saja pipi Sasuke sudah dijepit oleh jari-jari cowok itu. Si ganteng mencubit pipi Sasuke gemes. Dia ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas. Sasuke heran. Ini orang kesambet genderwo apa,ya?

"S-STOP! Lepasss!" Sasuke menaik kedua tangan besar itu untuk melepaskan cubitannya.

"Hehehe… sorry." Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan muka. Minta maaf ceritanya. Tapi tetep sambil ketawa-ketawa.

Muka Sasuke udah merah kayak stroberi Ciwidey. Dia ingin marah karena cowok itu udah lancang nyubit pipinya tanpa ijin. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya jugijagijug seneng. Dia malu banget, jelas. Belum pernah ada yang melakukan itu padanya, kecuali kakaknya yang dulu demen nguyek-nguyek pipinya kayak ngulenin adonan ketan.

"Mmm betewe kamu Sastra apa? Sekelas nggak sama Hinata?" aish, nama cewek itu disebut-sebut segala.

"Sastra Jerman." Sasuke menjawab dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang kedua.

"Masa? Nggak cocok ah! Kukira kamu Sastra Jepang, mukamu Jepang banget, 'sih!" kata-kata cowok itu jedar jeder ceplos begitu aja. Itu entah muji entah ngejek, nggak jelas.

"Aku nggak ngerti-ngerti meskipun diajarin bahasa Jerman juga. Mungkin otakku pas-pasan kali, ya. Hahaha." Wes, Sasuke dapet curhatan dadakan dari si ganteng nih. Gratis pula. Jadi pengen tau dia diajarin bahasa Jerman sama siapa. Tahan dulu niat bertanya itu, Sas. Gali info lebih banyak. Sepertinya dia bakalan banyak nyerita sendiri.

"Oh…" Sasuke ngerespon seolah-olah nggak peduli.

"Coba, coba ya. Yang aku inget cuma _Ich bin Naruto, Ich komme aus Pameungpeuk, Garut_. Terus… akh lupa. Bener nggak itu?" si ganteng itu terlihat lucu ketika bicara bahasa Jerman, meskipun itu cuma kalimat-kalimat _basic _yang Sasuke pelajarin waktu baru masuk kuliah dulu. Pronounce-nya bagus, mirip _native speaker_ asli yang suara merdunya sering Sasuke denger kalo lagi kuliah _listening._

"Bener, kok."

Eh sebentar, kalau diinget-inget lagi barusan cowok itu ngomong kalimat perkenalan, 'kan, ya? Namanya Naruto, kan kalau nggak salah? Naruto… Naruto… . Nama itu terngiang-ngiang. Jadi namanya Naruto, asalnya dari Pameungpeuk, Garut. Ooh… Oh ya? Emang ada ya orang Garut yang kayak bule begitu? Bule Garut?

"Oh iya berarti kalau kamu Sastra Jerman, satu jurusan dong, ya sama Hinata." Plis, nggak usah sebut-sebut nama itu lagi.

"Dia pacarmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya, dia keceplosan.

Cowok ganteng bernama Naruto itu membulatkan matanya kaget, lalu setelah itu tertawa.

"Bukan." Dia menggeleng, masih sambil ketawa.

Beneran, 'nih? Sasuke nggak begitu aja percaya.

"Dia itu anak temen Bapakku, kebetulan dia HIMA Sastra, dan aku ada urusan sama HIMAnya. Ya… Mumpung ada dia kenapa nggak aku tanyain dia aja gitu. Jurusan aku mau ngadain acara yang ngundang band dari Sastra, makanya aku kesini." jelasnya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, masih nggak percaya.

"Emang keliatannya aku sama dia kayak yang pacaran, ya?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke nggak jawab.

"Hahahaha… jangan salah paham, ah. Dia bukan tipeku, 'kok." Cowok itu membungkuk sedikit menyamai tinggi Sasuke lalu berbisik di telinganya. Sasuke merinding disko.

"Oh ya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke keceplosan. Tanpa sengaja dia melempar pertanyaan untuk minta konfirmasi dari Naruto.

"Iya."cowok itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berpose _peace. _

"Kakak maaf nunggu lama!" terdengar suara sok seksi yang berseru, Hinata sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri Naruto. Bamper depannya naik turun, khawatir tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Udah selesai nelponnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah. Tadi Daddy aku telpon nanyain uang bulanan udah dihabisin apa belum… gitu, Kak. Hehe." terang Hinata. Perasaan Naruto nggak nanya apa yang dia bicarain di telpon 'deh. Ngabisin uang bulanan? Yang bapaknya juragan angkot mah beda, ya.

"Ck." Sasuke sewot.

"Yaudah Kak ayo sekarang kita ke sekre HIMA, yuk. Ketuanya masih ada di sana." ajak Hinata pada Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan cowok itu. Sialnya Naruto sama sekali nggak menghindar diperlakukan mesra begitu. Sasuke gigitin bibir sebel.

"Iya 'deh. Ke sekre dulu, ya." Naruto pamit pada Sasuke.

Dua pasang yang katanya nggak pacaran itu berjalan berdampingan. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum jauh, Naruto sempat mengacak rambut Sasuke asal. Lalu tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan bunga-bunga bermekaran yang dikerumunin kupu-kupu, lebah dan tawon di hati Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa, mungkin saja kakak yang bernama Naruto itu tertarik padanya. Gusti… andaikan saja itu memang benar betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Owh…" tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan suara aduhai bak cewek-cewek penyanyi dangdut yang sering nampang di tivi, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Ngapain, Sas?"

"Astagfiruloh!" Sasuke berjengit kaget.

"Hehehehe kok kaget gitu, 'sih?" kenapa bisa tiba-tiba saja makhluk yang memiliki nama Gaara di akte kelahirannya itu berdiri di belakang Sasuke?

"Aish!" Sasuke ngacak-ngacak rambutnya terus disisir lagi pake jari, tanda malu banget udah kepergok lagi berpose imut sendirian. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah ketahuan begitu sama orang lain. Iyalah, dia melakukannya diam-diam, kalo nggak ada orang, kalo lagi pada nggak 'ngeh, kalo di kamar sendirian lagi nonton drama Korea, atau lagi ketemu pernak-pernik Hello Kitty yang minta dikeresekin dibawa pulang.

"Belum pulang?" tanya cowok yang lagi ngemut-ngemut Ckokay-chokay kacang mede yang lagi promo beli dua gratis satu.

"Bukannya kamu lagi main bola?"

"Udahan. Gawangnya jebol."

"Kok bisa? Diapain?"

"Dijebol."

Sasuke buang muka.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Mau. Mau pulang." jawab Sasuke judes.

"Boleh nggak aku main ke kosan kamu? Kita nonton film! Aku bawa HDD!" dengan semangat Gaara menyatakan niatnya untuk menyambangi kosan Sasuke.

"Ugh… nggak ah. Aku mau tidur."

"Ayolah! Nanti aku kasih Chokay-chokay!"

"Masa cuma itu!" rupanya Sasuke mengharap imbalan yang lebih dari coklat pasta itu.

"Yaudah aku kasih permen susu AHA. Nih aku bawa." Gaara membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan kalau dia bawa sebungkus besar permen susu AHA.

Sasuke ngangguk pelan. Kalau imbalannya permen itu dia mau. Kan permennya mahal. Enak pula.

"Yaudah ayo kita pulang!" cowok berbaju belang-belang itu merangkul pundak Sasuke dan memaksanya menyamakan langkah. Sasuke cuma mendengus pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Gaara lakukan pada kosannya. Mungkin bakalan di acak-acak, atau di rampok, mana tahu. Peduli amat lah terserah.

Rangkulan cowok yang sepantaran dengannya itu terasa betul-betul berbeda dari rangkulan Naruto. Rangkulan Naruto itu… hangat dan melindungi.

"Ah…" ngayalin cowok itu bikin Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu mendesah gitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa." Sasuke pura-pura jutek seakan yang tadi itu Gaara salah denger.

Seiring kakinya menapaki jalan menuju kosan, ia terus kepikiran tentang Naruto.

Nanti di kosan bisa ketemu lagi nggak ya…? Sasuke ngarep.

**TBC**


	3. Pangeran Bermotor Matic

** "**_**Dan Nanang mengoper pada Samsul… Diterima oleh Samsul, Budi menghadang…"**_

"Aaaa! Budi minggir!"

Sumpah.

**"**_**Yak! Sayang sekali bola keluar lapangan! Lemparan ke dalam oleh Mahmudin…"**_

"Siaalll!"

Sasuke menyesal bawa makhluk berambut merah yang ngakunya ada turunan Aceh itu.

_**"Diterima oleh Pepen, Pepen menggiring bola…ditendang dengan keras dan…"**_

"Pepeeeennnn!"

Kalau tahu dia hanya akan bikin rusuh di kosan…

_**"Aaaaa! Golllll! Gol pertama bagi kesebelasan El Barokah setelah 65 menit berjalaaann…"**_

"Yaaaaaayyyyy! Pepen kamu pemain! El Barokah pasti menaaaannggg!"

Mendingan tadi di kampus dijorokin aja ke danau.

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 3

**PANGERAN BERMOTOR MATIC**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

"Gol, Sas! Golll!" Gaara berteriak kegirangan karena tim sepakbola kesayangannya berhasil membobol gawang lawan.

"Ya emang gue peduli?!" Sasuke sewot abis. Dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan euphoria-nya si Gaara. Dikit-dikit makhluk itu jejeritan. Sasuke memang tidak pernah terbiasa sama yang namanya seruangan bareng sama penonton bola.

"Aaa! Pendi butut! Oper, oper!" Gaara berceloteh lagi.

Rasa-rasanya pernah ada yang bilang mau main ke kosan buat nonton film 'deh. Tapi kok ya jadi acara numpang nonton bola?

Kesel sama yang lagi nangkring depan tivi, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Tapi tak lama ia melempar bantal itu ke sembarang arah. Dia engap-engapan.

"Yaaaa! Bodooo! Ambil bolanyaaa!" berisik banget tuh si Gaara, mana jejeritannya kayak suara _dolphin _kejepit. Belum lagi dari kamar-kamar lain kedengeran suara-suara kenceng nan bombastis menggelegar yang sama-sama lagi nonton bola. Maklum kosan cowok, nggak bakalan nemu yang namanya sepi sejuk adem ayem kayak di dalem keraton Jogja kalau lagi tayang yang namanya pertandingan sepak bola. Pasti rame. Dan penghuninya tambah banyak karena yang nggak punya tivi pasti mengikutsertakan teman-teman sebangsa setanah air dan senasib seperjuangan untuk nonton bareng di kosan yang punya tivi secara berjamaah. Sasuke jadi kangen suasana rumahnya yang jauh dari kebisingan-kecuali kalo bapaknya nyetel dangdut koplo. Tapi mau gimana_, welcome to_ Pondok Cemara.

"Lain kali aku nggak bakalan ngijinin kamu ke sini lagi…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. Dia bergumam.

"Hah apa? Kamu ngomong sesuatu, Sas?" Gaara bertanya tapi matanya masih nggak berpaling dari layar kaca.

"Nggak!"

_**BUKK**_

"Eh aduh!"

Sasuke nyentak sambil ngelempar bantalnya yang satu lagi. sayangnya bantal itu nggak kena kepala Gaara yang jadi sasaran, tapi malah kena mangkok plastik wadah snack yang ditaro di sebelah Gaara.

"Kamu kenapa? Snacknya 'kan jadi tumpah!" Gaara nyomotin snack yang bertebaran di lantai itu sambil sesekali dimakan. Belum lima menit nggak apa-apa, katanya.

"Uugh!" Sasuke ngeremes-remes sprei untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Marah-marah mulu, kenapa? Kamu lagi dapet? Nanti aku beliin Kiranto abis ini 'deh!" demi ngeladenin Sasuke, Gaara mengabaikan acara pertandingan bola itu. dia membersihkan remah-remah bekas tumpahan snack tadi pake sapu yang udah dipajang cantik di sudut kamar.

"Udah sana kamu nonton aja sendiri, 'lah, terserah!" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan keluar kamar.

"Kamu mau beli Kiranto sendiri?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Aku mau beli Mensini!" teriak Sasuke sambil jalan.

Gaara yang ditinggal dibuat heran. Dia melongo melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang _super moody_ itu.

"Ckckck… Cantik banget 'deh dia kalo lagi ngambek gitu." komentarnya.

Sasuke keluar kamar kosnya untuk membeli Mensini-salah, Sasuke keluar kamar kosnya untuk nyari angin di teras depan kosan. Kebetulan lagi nyari angin, anginnya nyamperin tapi pake bawa-bawa keroconya berupa debu-debu yang beterbangan-barusan ada mobil kol bak lewat. Ia duduk di bangku panjang tempat anak-anak Pondok Cemara biasanya make dan ngelepasin sepatu sebelum masuk kosan. Ia sedikit meluruskan kakinya, dan memandang jenuh pada deretan motor-motor yang diparkir di hadapannya.

"Huft…" ia mendengus. Ia sendiri nggak tau kenapa _mood-_nya suka naik turun drastis. Benar kata Gaara, sepertinya ia harus beli Kiranto-nggak.

"Mas Itachi apa kabar, ya…?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Mendadak ia jadi kangen kakaknya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, nggak ada basa-basi Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari saku dan menelpon Itachi.

Semoga diangkat.

_"Halo?" _suara berat berbumbu medok itu menyapa.

"Maaasss!" Sasuke ngejerit kegirangan.

_"…"_ yakin Itachi di sana sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_-nya dari telinga untuk sesaat.

"Mas?" Sasuke melembut.

_"Iya apa, sayang?"_

"Kangen. Lagi apa?"

_"Lagi jawab telpon adikku tersayang…"_

"Gombal kamu." medoknya Sasuke kumat. Dia nyengir gaje sambil nendang-nendangin sandal yang berserakan di bawah bangku itu.

_"Yaudah… lagi mau tutup telpon dari adikku tersayang…"_

"Heee jangan ditutup!"

_"Bip Bip… Anda dapat meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi biiippp…"_

"Itachi!" Sasuke berteriak di depan _speaker handphone_-nya.

_"Kekekekeke… Apa, sih? Ada apa kamu telpon aku tiba-tiba di sore cerah ceria begini, ha?"_

"Lagi bete…"

_"Bete kenapa…? Kamu berantem sama temenmu?"_

"Bete… pada nonton bola."

_"Lha terus apa urusannya?"_

"Berisiiikkkk! Aku nggak bisa tidur, tau nggak? Ada temenku main ke kosan tapi dia malah nonton bola juga!"

_"Ah… iya 'sih, kamu kan nggak suka nonton bola. Kalo nonton artis Korea main bola baru mau nonton,ya?"_

"Aish buka-buka kartu…" Sasuke manyun.

_"Udah sana maen kemana 'kek, jangan ngerem di kosan mulu lama-lama bertelor, kamu hei. Maen ke kosan temenmu sana…"_

"Temenku siapa…" Sasuke jadi murung mengingat dia nggak punya banyak teman.

_"Oowwhh… cup cup jangan sedih gitu. Beli es krim aja sana biar adem hati kamu."_

"Tapi makan es krimnya sendirian 'mah sama aja bete. Aku pingin makan es krimnya bareng sama-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat seorang pangeran berkuda putih-salah, seorang lelaki yang mengendarai motor matic dengan hanya satu tangan di stang, yang satunya dipake buat megang stik es krim merah kuning ijo. Dia masuk ke area kosannya dan memarkirkan motor maticnya di parkiran.

_"Sas?" _tanya yang di seberang telepon.

Cowok itu mencabut kuci motornya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang berada tepat di sebelah bangku panjang tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Hai…" dia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke kosan.

Sasuke tertegun. Cowok itu rupanya cocok banget sama es krim. Kenapa nggak ada agensi iklan yang nyari bintang iklan ganteng buat ngiklanin es krim? Ngegantiin ikon singa petualang itu.

_"Sas? Oi?"_

"Ah iya Mas, apa?" Sasuke kembali dari alam khayalnya.

_ "Kamu kok ngilang tiba-tiba… ngobrol sama siapa barusan?"_

"Es krim…" rupanya Sasuke belum sepenuhnya kembali dari awang-awang.

_"Es krim?"_ Itachi heran.

"Aku tutup dulu, ya telponnya Mas! Nanti aku telpon lagi kalo niat! Dadahhh…"

_"Sas-"_

_**TUUT TUUT**_

Sasuke memutus sambungan telponnya. Begitu, kalau lagi bete bisa tiba-tiba telponin abangnya buat curhat. Giliran dia seneng abangnya nggak boleh tau kenapa.

"Pengen trico…" Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri.

Emang siapa cowok bermotor matic yang udah bikin Sasuke ngidam es trico? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Sasuke membayangkan ketika Naruto makan trico, dan ngejilatin es krimnya, lalu bibirnya jadi berubah warna sesuai sama warna apa yang dia gigit, merah… jadi ijo… jadi kuning… ugh. Bibir seksi yang ketempelan pewarna es krim itu makin seksi ketika si empunya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, pelan-pelan…

_**JEDAKKKK**_

Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya, dan berbalik ke belakang. Barusan ada suara sesuatu yang nabrak pintu kayaknya.

Ternyata yang keluar dari balik pintu adalah si kakak ganteng, Naruto. Dia ngusap-ngusap idung mancungnya sambil senyum malu pada Sasuke. Yaelah, keren-keren nabrak pintu. Entah dia fokus sama apa sampe bisa nabrak pintu, tapi yang pasti es krim trico yang ada di tangan kirinya masih selamat, meskipun udah tinggal sebagian kecil yang nyisa, tinggal bagian warna kuningnya doang- iyalah kan dimakan.

Sasuke terlalu lamban ngerespon untuk bilang 'Nggak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa kejeduk?'. Dia cuma diem aja ketika Naruto berjalan melewatinya dan kembali ke parkiran. Dari baju yang dikuwel-kuwel yang dia bawa, sepertinya tadi dia kembali ke kosan karena ada barang yang ketinggalan. Baju itu. Sasuke memerhatikan, baju itu berwarna putih. Dari bentukannya kayaknya itu bukan kaos oblong atau bikini, kayaknya itu jas.

Tunggu, jas putih?

Dandanan rapi, pake kemeja, celana bahan, sepatu pantofel, ditambah jas putih sama dengan… Ah! Jangan-jangan dia anak Ekonomi! Salah, jangan-jangan dia anak kedokteran? Wow, anak kedokteran? Elit 'dong. Kedokteran 'kan kasta paling tinggi dari semua jurusan di kampusnya. Gaya banget kalau emang bener begitu!

Setelah motornya hidup, Naruto memundurkannya untuk belok. Ia sempat melempar stik es krim itu ke tong sampah terdekat. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya lagi ngelamun. Iya ngelamunin kamu, bang.

Motor itu melaju pelan sampai di depan Sasuke, lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Ke kampus dulu, ya." ucap cowok itu pamitan.

"He?" Sasuke menatap cowok itu.

"Ehem."

_**BRUUMMM**_

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, cowok itupun melajukan motornya keluar kosan menuju kampus. Sasuke berdiri dan melihat sampai sosok itu menjauh. Tak lama senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tadi dia pamitan…?" Sasuke menyentuh area dimana jantungnya berada. Rasanya ada konfeti pecah didalamnya.

Sasuke kembali ke dalam kosannya sambil senyam senyum kasmaran. Disapa aja udah bikin seneng apalagi diajak ngobrol, apalagi kenal deket, apalagi jadi pacar-eh, Sasuke menghayal terlalu jauh. Tanpa terasa kakinya sudah melangkah sampai ke depan pintu kamar kosnya. Dia masuk dengan gembira. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Udah Sas beli Mensininya?" tanya Gaara yang lagi tengkurepan di kasur.

Kanjeng Ratu Sasuke nggak jawab. Nggak marah pula singgasana bertahtakan bantal guling dan boneka Hello Kitty miliknya itu dipake tiduran sama orang lain. Dia malah ngeloyor ke laci meja belajarnya. Sasuke membuka laci itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, biskuit, dan snack lainnya. Gaara heran. Apa yang terjadi sama Sasuke di luar tadi? Kok balik-balik jadi aneh begitu?

"Ini buat kamu, makan aja semuanya. Buat temen nonton bola 'nih."

"Serius?" Gaara membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, nggak percaya Sasuke menyerahkan persediaan makanan ringannya begitu saja.

"Serius…" Sasuke nyodorin makanan-makanan itu pada Gaara sambil senyum. Langka banget buat Gaara ngeliat seorang Sasuke senyum lebar dan tulus.

"Sas aku terharu… ternyata kamu baik banget… Aku nggak akan sungkan buat main kesini lagi lain kali. CUP." Gaara ngambil tangan kanan Sasuke dan menciumnya seperti anak mau berangkat sekolah dan pamitan sama ortunya.

"Ahahaha…" Sasuke ketawa. "Lepasin, najis banget tanganku dicium sama kamu." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara.

"Ahehehe… Habis aku terharu… Kukira kamu orangnya pelit… Tapi kamu ngasih makananmu ke aku cuma-cuma… makasih, tante."

_**PLETAK**_

"Adaw!" Gaara mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang barusan dijitak Sasuke.

"Berani nyebut tante?" Sasuke berubah sangar. Mana ada cowok yang terima disebut tante? Lha, rupanya Sasuke masih mengakui dirinya cowok-oi.

"Ampun mbak…" Gaara memohon.

_**PLETAK**_

"Udah nyebut tante, nyebut mbak juga?"

"Iya maafkan aku bu'de…"

_**PLETAK**_

Sasuke menggeram.

"T-tunggu dulu, bu'de kan nggak sebangsa sama tante dan mbak! Bu'de itu uwak, lebih tua dari tante dan mbak!" Gaara membela diri, tangannya menyilang di depan wajah sebagai pertahanan dari jitakan Sasuke yang mungkin akan mendarat lagi di kepalanya yang sudah nyut-nyutan.

"Eh, iya ya?" Sasuke baru nyadar kalo bu'de emang nggak sebangsa sama tante dan mbak. Bu'de itu lebih tua dari tante dan mbak. Dia nggak jadi mau jitak Gaara lagi.

"Aku bener 'kan?"

"Iya kamu bener. Maafin aku, ya."

"Iya aku maafin."

Mereka salaman.

"Heeee tapi Bu'de itu perempuannnn!"

.

.

.

"Sas, laper." Gaara guling-guling di lantai berkarpet hitam bermotif Hello Kitty. Dia mengaku laper padahal dari tadi udah makanin snack punya Sasuke sampe abis.

"Sama." Sasuke menjawab sambil ngelamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kali ini singgasana ditempatin sama Kanjeng Ratu. Gaara di lantai.

"Beli makan, yuk. Sekalian aku mau pulang. Udah malem."

"Hn."

Gaara merapikan isi tasnya. Lalu ia berdiri di depan cermin untuk merapikan penampilannya yang udah amburadul gara-gara tidur-tiduran. Tas aja dirapiin masa muka nggak?

Sementara Gaara ngaca, Sasuke mengambil kaos dan celana pendeknya dari dalam lemari. Dari tadi dia belum ganti baju. Karena ada Gaara, Sasuke gantinya di kamar mandi. Dia malu kalau harus ganti baju depan orang, Bapaknya selalu ngewanti-wanti kudu ati-ati, jadi Sasuke udah biasa nggak buka-bukaan depan orang.

Menunggu Sasuke ganti baju, Gaara mencat-mencet tombol _remote _nyari acara tivi yang rame. Tapi kayaknya dia nggak begitu peduli sama acaranya juga , 'toh dia mau balik ke kosan. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke keluar kamar mandi. Gaara ingin tahu kenapa ada orang yang ganti baju aja lama banget sampe 15 menit? Ngapain aja?

"Lama banget."

Sasuke cuma senyum tipis. Buat dia sih nggak aneh di kamar mandi 15 menit. Emang itu kelamaan ya? Perasaan nggak ah, menurutnya. Sebenernya tadi dia ngelamun dulu di dalem. Bukannya buat cari wangsit, tapi masih aja kepikiran sama si abang ganteng anak kedokteran yang pamitan sama dia tadi sore.

Sasuke mengambil sisirnya, lalu ngaca. Nyisir dulu dong… keluar kosan harus cantik.

"Yuk." Ia menaruh sisirnya di atas meja.

Gaara mematikan tivi, menaruh _remote_ lalu membuka pintu, tapi yang keluar duluan bukan dianya sendiri, malah Sasuke. Keliatannya jadi kayak dia yang bukain pintu buat _princess_ Sasurini-ralat, Sasuke. Dan iapun keluar dari kamar itu setelah Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan berdua ditengah keramaian malam. Banyak mahasiswa yang keluar buat nyari makan malem. Di sepanjang jalan banyak pedagang makanan yang menjajakan makanannya. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari Gaara kalau dia pengen makan salahs atu diantara makanan-makanan itu. Sasuke maunya ikut aja. Dia males milih-milih.

"Sas, dada kamu berisi juga ya. Hihihihi." Gaara melirik pada Sasuke sambil cekikikan, suaranya persis _dolphin_ nahan ketawa. Ah, emang lumba-lumba bisa ketawa?

"Apaan 'sih?!" Sasuke langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan menyilang. Kenapa si Gaara bisa salah fokus kesitu? Bahaya. "Kamu ngapain merhatiin?" ucap Sasuke sewot.

"Bukannya merhatiin… Emang keliatan. Ada tahi lalatnya di sebelah kiri, ya 'tuh?" kata Gaara memperjelas. Dia melirik dada Sasuke sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Cabul!"

"Awawaw!" Gaara mengaduh kesakitan karena Sasuke menginjak kaki kirinya.

Sebetulnya Gaara nggak salah-salah amat ngeliat dadanya Sasuke, soalnya Sasuke sendiri yang make baju kerahnya terlalu rendah, bikin daerah sekitaran tulang leher jadi keliatan. Dan kalo dari samping, orang bisa liat dadanya dikit. Mana ada yang bisa berpaling dari kulit putih mulusnya yang kinclong? Termasuk Gaara yang kecantol beningnya Sasuke.

"Makanya pake baju yang tertutup. Penampilan kamu itu ngundang, tau. Udah pake hijab aja sana biar aman. Nutupin aurat." saran Gaara.

"Emang aku cewe pake hijab?" ngebahas hijab bikin dia inget waktu SMA, dia pernah dipaksa kakaknya buat make hijab. Hijab yang dibelit-belit itu, entah kakaknya belajar dari mana tekniknya. Tapi dengan segala tipu muslihat yang jadi bakat Itachi sejak punya KTP, dia berhasil menaklukkan Sasuke dan membuatnya memakai hijab, walau yang jadi model percobaan sempet pengen nangis jejeritan. Sialnya lagi, Itachi sengaja memotret Sasuke edisi hijab biru muda motif flora itu, dan fotonya sampai saat ini masih tersimpan di dompet kakak bejat nan usil satu itu. Kenangan buruk buat Sasuke.

"Jadi kita mau makan apa 'sih?" Sasuke udah mulai kesel karena dari tadi cuman jalan doang tapi nggak makan-makan.

"Nggak tau, bingung." ucap Gaara cuek.

"Kalo gini 'sih ujung-ujungnya aku nganterin kamu ke kosan!"

"Nah… bisa jadi." Gaara ngangguk. Sedikit lagi sampai ke gang kosannya, dan dia melihat ada gerobak tukang nasi goreng yang lagi rame. Kayaknya enak makan nasi goreng. "Makan itu aja 'yuk, Sas?" ajaknya.

"Ah? iya deh." Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Mau apa?" tanya Gaara saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat nasi gorengnya.

"Nasi goreng ayam. Nggak pedes." ucap Sasuke jutek. Dia langsung ngeloyor begitu aja untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia, sementara Gaara memesan makanan.

Tak lama Gaara menyusul Sasuke untuk mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku yang sama yang lagi didudukin Sasuke. Gaara melihat Sasuke lagi asik mainin hape. Serius banget mukanya.

"Lagi ngapain?" dengan keponya Gaara menggeser pantatnya untuk mendekat pada Sasuke. Dia menaruh dagunya di bahu Sasuke, niatnya pengen liat si cantik itu lagi mainin apa di hapenya.

"Apa-apaan kamu?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Dia merasa iritasi ada yang menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran.

"Mau liat hape kamu." dengan polosnya Gaara menjawab.

"Bukan, itu ngapain kamu nemplok-nemplok kayak cicak?" Sasuke nyindir Gaara yang masih nopang dagu pakek bahunya.

"Oh, gapapa lah kita 'kan sama-sama cowok. Kalo ke cewek baru nggak boleh…" ucap cowok berdarah Aceh itu.

"Awas. Aku nggak mau disangka homoan sama kamu." Sasuke menggerakkan lengan kirinya untuk mengusir Gaara. Akhirnya Gaara mundur, tapi mukanya bete. Cowok itu lalu ngebuka mangkok kecil tempat sambel, terus sambelnya diaduk-aduk, nggak lupa sambil manyun. Sasuke nggak peduli.

"Punten A, ini nasi goreng sama kwetiaunya…" ucap seorang Bapak yang nganterin pesenan mereka.

"Makasih, Pak." Gaara menerima dua piring itu, dan piring nasi goreng dia berikan pada Sasuke. "Nih. Makan yang banyak biar nggak kurus."

"Jadi kamu ngarep aku gemuk?" Sasuke sensi.

"Emang kamu gemuk, makanya makannya yang banyak biar tetep gemuk. Kalo kurus jelek."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mukul kepala si Gaara pake sendok yang dipegangnya. Berani banget dia ngatain Sasuke gemuk?

Tapi karena di sana ada banyak orang Sasuke jadi mendem emosinya, padahal dia pengen marah-marah. Ah sudahlah, marahnya bisa ditabung dulu, yang penting ngisi perut dulu 'deh. Udah laper berat. Tak lama setelah merasakan sendokan pertama nasi gorengnya, Sasuke udah lupa mau ngambek ke Gaara.

Setelah makan merekapun pulang ke kosannya masing-masing. Perut udah kenyang tinggal bobo.

"Yaudah sampe besok ya, daaahhh." Gaara melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati, kamu pulang sendirian!" dia ngewanti-wanti, sementara Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Iya nggak apa-apa aku 'kan cowok!" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak, karena jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Sasuke pulang sendirian ke kosannya. Dia pikir nggak apa-apa 'toh jalanan masih rame. Lagian emang ada yang bakalan macem-macem sama dia? Dengan yakin Sasuke bakal bilang nggak.

Karena jalan balik ke kosannya cukup jauh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas supaya bisa lebih cepet sampe. Dia ingat jalan itu karena sebelum ngekos dia pernah lewat situ bareng si Gaara. Tembus-tembus ke deket jalan masuk kosannya.

Sasukepun berjalan hendak belok ke kanan, ke arah jalan pintas itu, tapi di tengah kegelapan malam dan cahaya di jalan yang remang-remang, dia melihat ada sekumpulan orang di pos ronda. Di pos yang bentuknya kayak saung itu ada sekitaran 5 orang entah sedang melakukan apa, main remi kali? Sasuke nggak terlalu peduli, meski dia agak takut tapi dia cuek bebek lewat di depan pos ronda mencurigakan itu.

"Neng."

Sasuke mendengar ada seorang pria yang bicara. Dengan nada memanggil itu, Sasuke yakin itu bukan panggilan untuknya. Dia kan cowok, masa dipanggil Neng nengok? Dia pun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Neng, mau kemana malem-malem begini…?"

Sasuke mulai parno, kali ini dia tidak hanya mendengar seseorang memanggil, tapi ada suara langkah kaki, bukan hanya dari satu orang. Dia diikutin. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

_**GREPPP**_

"Mau kemana Neng…?"

Sialnya baru beberapa langkah, ada sebuah tangan besar yang kasar mencengkram lengannya. Sasuke otomatis berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sudah lancang berbuat begitu padanya.

"Apa, 'sih?! Lepasin!" Sasuke meronta.

"Aaaduh jangan galak-galak atuh Neng…" ucap pria lainnya yang memakai sarung yang diselempangkan, mirip gaya cepot, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Gelap.

Ada satu pria yang menahannya, dan empat pria lain di sekitarnya. Sasuke beneran takut. Takut diapa-apain. Dalam situasi seperti itu Sasuke jadi inget kata Gaara. Ah tapi nasehat si Gaara 'kan cuma berlaku buat cewek! Sasuke bingung antara mau ngelawan apa nggak, masalahnya bukan cuman satu orang yang mesti dia lawan, ada lima. Kalau mau kabur, sama aja harus berantem sama yang satu dulu. Duh… gaswat surawat ini…

"Neng hayu ikut sama akang, kita ngopi di pos ronda." bujuk si pria besar yang menahannya dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Nggakk! Lepa-"

_**TAKKK**_

_** BRUKKK**_

Sasuke kaget bukan main ketika pria itu jatuh tersungkur secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia dilempar batu. Lalu dia melihat ke arah lain, ada sesosok lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di dekat sebuah motor. Mungkinkah orang itu pelakunya?

_"Anjir saha eta?!"_ –anjir siapa itu?- tanya pria yang kena lemparan batu itu.

_"Maraneh areuweuh gawe sugan? Ngaheureuyan batur peuting-peuting!" _-kalian nggak ada kerjaan emang? Gangguin orang malem-malem!- teriak lelaki itu dari tempatnya. Sasuke nggak terlalu ngerti apa yang dia ucapkan karena dia memakai bahasa sunda. Tapi dari suaranya, Sasuke kenal. Jangan-jangan itu…

"Naruto!" Sasuke menjerit. Memastikan itu Naruto atau bukan.

_"Maneh wani?" _–kamu berani?- tanya salah satu diantara pria-pria nggak jelas itu.

Sosok yang kemungkinan besar bernama Naruto itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkahnya yang tegas. Sasuke cuma diem di tempat, nggak bisa apa-apa.

_**TAKKK**_

_** PLETAK**_

_** SWIIING**_

_** GEBRUG**_

_** SWIIING**_

Sasuke tidak melihat ada adegan perkelahian yang keren ala-ala film laga, tapi yang ada malah adegan lempar-lemparan batu, persis kayak anak-anak SMP lagi tawuran. Mereka saling membalas dengan melempar apa saja yang berserakan d tanah. Naruto melempari pria-pria itu dengan batu-batu kerikil kecil yang dia pungut sembarang dari tanah yang dipijaknya. Tapi hanya dengan baru kerikil kecil saja, pria-pria itu sudah aduh-aduhan kesakitan. Kayaknya emnag nggak mungkin pake batu kecil doang begitu, tapi siapa tau batunya dia kasih tenaga dalem terus jadi jurus ninja kayak di anime ninja yang suka Sasuke tonton waktu kecil-yang judulnya Naburo kalo ga salah. Lemparannya kenceng banget.

_"Tingalikeun siah maneh mun liwat kadieu deui!" _-liat aja nanti kalau kamu lewat sini lagi!- pria-pria itu kabur dengan nggak elitnya. Sasuke lega karena mereka pergi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" dua tangan yang hangat namun kotor bekas batu itu menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Cowok itu khawatir nampaknya.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa." Sasuke gugup.

Kalau ceritanya ini film india, Sasuke udah lari-larian di taman bunga sambil ngibas-ngibasin selendang suteranya sambil ketawa-ketawa minta dikejar sang Pangeran. Tapi karena ini bukan film india, dan settingannya bukan di taman bunga tapi di jalan deket pos ronda, nggak mungkin Sasuke minta dikejar ke pos ronda, jadi Sasuke cuma senyum aja. Senyum syukur karena diselamatin sama pujaan hatinya. Sasuke nggak menyangka ternyata cowok berjas dokter itu sudah menolongnya untuk melepaskan diri dari pria-pria kuncen pos ronda.

"Lain kali jangan lewat sini ya, bahaya kalau malem-malem suka ada aja orang yang nongkrong nggak jelas. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa, mana kamu bening, lagi-eh, ekhem. Sekarang mending balik aja ke kosan, 'yuk?"

Sasuke sempet nyengir sebentar waktu denger abang itu bilang dia bening. Duh, seneng banget dibilang bening. Berarti penampilan Sasuke dinilai baik di mata Naruto. Udah gitu dia khawatir pula. Idih… perhatian amat. Sasuke jadi makin demen.

_**GREP**_

__"Yuk."

Cowok jangkung itu mengamit tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya berjalan ke tempat motor maticnya di parkir.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sasuke yang jalan di belakangnya lagi gigit-gigit kuku jempol gegara nahan pengen ngejerit seneng. Kapan lagi bisa digandeng begitu? Ugh, dari belakang, Sasuke bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang begitu lebar dan tegap. Juga lehernya yang jenjang dan kekar. Berbalut jas putih… Cowok itu udah bener-bener kayak pangeran.

"… Makasih…" dengan suara lemah lembut yang nggak dibuat-buat, Sasuke berterimakasih pada cowok yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Sama-sama." tanpa menoleh, cowok itu membalas.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan sambil memandangi tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan hangat milik Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama naik motor maticnya Naruto. Sasuke nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu buat nemplok di punggung Naruto sambil meluk pinggangnya. Kayak cicak. Yang dipeluk juga nggak protes, dia _enjoy_ aja. Sambil menikmati angin malam yang sepoy-sepoy, dua insan itu pulang dengan hati yang lega. Yang satu lega karena udah nolongin orang dan pasti dapet pahala-alim banget, yang satu lagi lega karena ditolongin sama gebetannya-udah gitu dibonceng pulang.

Di kosan.

"Lain kali… kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku aja."

"Iya. Maaf… udah ngerepotin… dan bikin jas kamu kotor."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Jas kan bisa dicuci." Naruto menepuk-nepuk jasnya yang agak kotor.

"Um… betewe… kamu anak kedokteran?"

"Iya." cowok tampan itu tersenyum mengiyakan. "Tidur, gih. Besok kuliah, 'kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke senyum gaje lalu jalan ke kamarnya.

_"Einen Moment bitte."_ –tunggu sebentar-.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika Naruto bicara lagi. barusan itu dia ngomong pakek bahasa Jerman, 'kan?

"Ya?"

"Hihihi." dia menutup mulutnya nahan ketawa. _"Guten Abend."_ –selamat malam-. Dengan satu senyuman maut, dia berhasil membuat Sasuke mematung, lalu dia masuk kamarnya. Nggak ada apa-apa lagi setelah itu. pintu itu tertutup rapat. Sementara Sasuke masih mematung, tapi mukanya udah kayak tomat Cisarua yang baru dipetik.

Kenapa cowok jangkung itu selalu berhasil menutup harinya dengan perasaan dag dig dug?

Eh, iya. Kamarnya nomer berapa? Sasuke sempat-sempatnya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar cowok itu untuk melihat nomor yang tertera di sana.

Sembilan… .

**TBC**


	4. Panca Kaki

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke tinggal di Pondok Cemara. Seminggu itu pula makin hari dia makin kenal sama daerah tempat tinggalnya, suasananya, orang-orangnya, dan nggak lupa sesame penghuni kosannya. Ya… meskipun belum akrab, tapi ada pengecualian buat salah satunya. Hubungannya dengan penghuni kamar kos nomer 9, Naruto, berjalan cukup baik dengan banyak perkembangan- itu menurut Sasuke, ya walaupun baru temenan tapi lumayanlah…

Hari itu adalah hari minggu ke dua Sasuke di Pondok Cemara. Hari minggu pertama adalah ketika dia pindah, dan hari minggu kedua adalah minggu itu. Nggak seperti kebiasaan lamanya waktu masih tinggal di rumah sendiri, yang kalau hari minggu kerjaannya cuman molor, makan, molor, makan kayak kuda nil, sekarang dia jadi rajin. Dia udah bangun pagi-pagi buat nyuci baju dan bersih-bersih kosan. Kenal sama si mahasiswa kedokteran itu berpengaruh banyak buat Sasuke. Ia jadi termotivasi buat lebih rajin dan apik, supaya bisa jadi istri yang baik dan solehah nantinya-lha?

Sasuke mengangkut cuciannya yang ditaruh di baskom besar ke balkon atas yang beralih fungsi jadi tempat jemur baju. Di balkon itu cuma ada tali-tali jemuran, ada juga 'sih sedikit tempat buat nyuci disitu. Ada kran dan papan penggilesan. Sayang nggak ada mesin cuci.

Ia dengan bebas bisa ngejemur cuciannya di situ. Berhubung Pondok Cemara adalah kosan khusus cowok, jadi nggak banyak yang nyuci sendiri dan jemur di balkon. Kebanyakan pada lari ke laundry supaya nggak perlu repot-repot nyuci sendiri. Lagian nggak yakin nyucinya sebersih cucian mamah di rumah. Kalau Sasuke 'sih… meskipun di rumah nggak pernah nyuci, tapi dia suka ngeliatin ibunya nyuci. Jadi sedikit banyak dia tau gimana nyuci dan bilas yang bener.

"Weee… Jemur, mbak?"

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 4

**PANCA KAKI**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Patut disayangkan karena yang menyapanya kala itu bukanlah cowok idamannya, tapi cowok yang bernama lengkap Kiba Inuzuka Sigaligali. Cowok berdarah Batak yang seminggu ini selalu ketemu tiap pagi mau berangkat kuliah.

Cowok itu menjinjing sepasang sepatu basah dan menaruhnya di tembok benteng yang nggak terlindungi asbes. Mungkin biar cepet kering dia jemur disitu. Yang bikin Sasuke risih adalah bukan dari mulutnya yang biasa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat nggak jelas, atau wajahnya yang keliatan garang segarang penagih hutang keliling tapi suka senyam-senyum nggak jelas, kala itu si Kiba muncul cuman make kaos singlet putih dekil yang mempertontonkan kult sawo matangnya yang nggak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali, lirik ke bawah dia pakai celana boxer motif Upil Ipil belul belul belul. Amit-amit 'deh. Pagi-pagi disuguhin pemandangan yang nggak patut dipandang begitu.

Sasuke mencoba cuek lagi setelah sebelumnya dia terus ngeliatin Kiba dengan pandangan jijik. Ia melanjutkan acara ngejemurnya. Masih banyak baju yang perlu disangkutin di tali jemuran.

Setelah menaruh sepatunya, Kiba berjalan kembali ke dalam, tapi sempat-sempatnya dia menyapa Sasuke-

"Cantik kali kau pagi ini."-dan mengerling genit padanya. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja sambil tertawa.

Amit-amit, Gusti… Amit-amit digodain sama orang kayak gitu, dalam hati Sasuke menggerutu. Segeralah ia kembali ke kamar kosnya setelah selesai menjemur semua pakaian.

_**"Sura seuri bah sura seuri si abah…"**_

Tepat ketika Sasuke buka pintu kamar, _handphone_-nya yang tegeletak di meja rias berdering. Dia menyambar benda itu karena tau kalau deringnya lagu Sura seuri empunya duo Changmin Sarmimin dan Yunho Hohoho, berarti ada telpon masuk.

"Halo?"

_"Nduuuukkkkk!"_

"…" Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dari speaker hape. Rasa-rasanya kejadian ini pernah terjadi 'deh.

_"Nduk?"_

"Iya, Bu?" ibunya yang nelpon ternyata.

_"Nduk, ibu kangen! Ibu mau maen ke sana, ya? Kamu nggak kemana-mana,'kan hari ini_?" Sasuke diberondong pertanyaan sama ibunya.

"Hah? Mau ke sini? I-iya aku nggak kemana-mana 'kok." Sasuke menjawab ragu. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau ntar ibunya main ke kosan pasti bakal kayak inspeksi dadakan yang suka diadain di pasar-pasar. Ini itu ditanyain, dikomentarin.

_"Kamu 'ndak kangen sama ibu?"_ nada bicara Mikoto berubah turun. Pertanyaannya kayak jaksa lagi nuntut. Minta dikasih jawaban buat pernyataannya barusan yang bilang kangen itu.

"Kangen, kangen aku kangen sama Ibu!" Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus medoknya, dia kesel ditanyain begitu. Sasuke manyun. Rasa-rasanya nggak penting ngejawabnya.

_"Yowes kalo gitu ibu kesana sekarang, ya? Jangan lupa kamarmu harus beres, ibu 'ndak mau liat kamarmu kayak kandang sapi…"_

"Iya wong disini 'ndak ada sapi 'kok, 'ndak mungkin berantakannya sampe kayak kandang sapi!" entah kenapa kalau ngomong sama ibunya Sasuke selalu sewot. Nggak kayak kalo ngomong sama bapaknya.

_"Bajumu udah dicuci? Sprei? Karpet?"_

"Ibu, baru satu minggu aku di sini ngapain cuci karpet segala? Sprei juga masih bersih, aku 'kan 'ndak pernah naik kasur kalo kakiku kotor."

_"Tapi baju udah dicuci?"_

"Uwes…"

_"Yowes ibu tutup telponnya,ya? Nanti ibu telpon lagi kalo udah sampe sana."_

"Eeh bentar! Ibu kesini sama siapa?"

_"Sama bapakmu."_

"Iya? Sama Bapak?" Sasuke nggak percaya dia bakal ketemu bapaknya. Dia kangen berat.

_"Tapi cuma nganter sampe tol, dari tol ibu naik angkot. Bapakmu mau langsung ke kantor ada proyek."_

"Yaahh…" Sasuke kecewa ternyata nggak bisa ketemu bapaknya.

_"Udah dulu, ya ibu tutup telponnya. Nanti pulsa ibu abis. Udah dulu ya, 'nduk.."_

"Ibu?"

_**TUUUT TUUUT**_

Sambungan telponnya keburu terputus.

Sasuke menghela napas, males banget harus ngerapiin kosan sebelum ibunya dateng. Berantakan dikit aja udah ngomel-ngomel. Terpaksa 'deh Sasuke mulai ngerapiin kamar kosnya secara detail. Demi menyenangkan hati ibu tercinta-nggak juga 'sih, dia melakukan itu demi menghindari wekwekannya Mikoto.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka Sembilan tigapuluh kurang sedikit. Itu berarti Sasuke udah beres-beres kamarnya sekitar satu jam. Lumayan lah, udah keliatan rapi dan bersih. Lalu dia berpikir apa yang kelupaan. Aha, dia lupa membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Lupa mandi.

Karena inget ibunya mau dateng, Sasuke menyegerakan ritual di kamar mandinya dari biasanya sekitaran satu jam jadi cuma limabelas menit doang. Yang biasanya pake acara ngelamun dulu, nyanyi-nyanyi dulu, ini dulu, itu dulu, kali itu Sasuke mandi cuma make sabun bersihin badan, keramas, dan sikat gigi-seperti orang mandi pada umumnya. Meski rasanya kurang puas, tapi mau gimana lagi.

Sasuke nggak pernah mau rambutnya di blow make _hairdryer_, katanya kalo keseringan make _hairdryer_ rambut bisa rusak. Jadi setelah keramas dia membiarkan rambutnya kering dengan alami-walau sesekali dikipasin juga. Sambil nunggu ibunya dateng dia ngipas-ngipas rambut di depan tivi. Jam segitu suka ada acara _fashion_, sayang kalo dilewatin.

_"Hello fashion people… Kimmy Winarno disini bakal nemenin kalian selema setengah jam kedepan untuk bahas tren terbaru di bulan nan cerah ceria ini…"_

Sasuke mantengin acara itu di depan tivi sampe iklan lewat. Ketika iklan lewat, dia baru inget kalo dia belum sarapan. Nggak sarapan itu nggak baik _gangs_, ntar nggak sehat. Diapun beranjak untuk mengambil dompetnya, sekedar beli jajanan di warung depan kosan, syukur-syukur ada tukang bubur kacang ijo lewat. Paling demen 'tuh emang, sarapan pake bubur kacang ijo yang dicampur ama bubur ketan item. Jadi inget, dulu ibunya Sasuke pernah cerita kalau waktu hamil Sasuke, ibunya rajin makan bubur kacang ijo tiap hari. Makanya rambut Sasuke hitam dan lebat berkilau. Untung rambut di kepala doang, ga sekalian ama rambut-rambut lainnya. Kalo rambut yang lain lebat juga 'kan nggak cantik. Kebayang nggak 'sih kalo seandainya Sasuke tangan dan kakinya berbulu? Termasuk keteknya juga?

"HATCHU!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba bersin mendadak. Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya karena gatal. Jangan-jangan ada yang ngomongin, pikirnya. Emang…

Sasuke menuruni tangga sambil nyisirin rambutnya pakek jari. Lumayan udah nggak terlalu basah. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, dia melirik keluar, pas banget ada tukang bubur kacang ijo lagi mangkal depan kosannya. Sasuke nyengir. Begitu dia juga menemukan bahwa ada Naruto juga disana, nyengirnya tambah lebar. Tapi burbu-buru dia tutupin, takut ada yang liat. Yang tadi itu kelepasan…

"Hai Sas!" si abang ganteng asal pameungpeuk yang bernama Naruto itu paling pertama menyapanya dengan senyuman. Dia rupanya lagi makan bubur ketan item di teras.

Tadinya Sasuke mau ngebales dengan senyuman lebar, tapi nggak jadi pas dia sadar kalo di situ nggak cuma ada Naruto seorang, tapi juga ketiga temannya, si Kiba Sigaligali, Shikamaru Sunandar, dan Chouji Suryawidodo-Sasuke tau nama lengkap mereka karena dikenalin sama Naruto.

"Beli bubur kacang juga kau? Mari sini kita makan bersama, disebelahku masih luas ini!" ujar Kiba. Sasuke cuma ngelirik sebentar terus cuek nyamperin mamang tukang bubur kacang.

Saat itu dia bingung. Dia berpikir mending makan disitu apa dibungkus aja.

"Dibungkus apa makan sini neng?" ucap si mamang, baru juga dipikirin pertanyaan itu.

"Makan sini aja." seru Naruto. Sasuke jadi galau.

"Ng…"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke manut sama Naruto. Dia mesen bubur kacang ijo campur bubur ketan item. Makan di tempat.

Dengan ragu dia berjalan masuk lagi ke teras Pondok Cemara.

"Sini, sini." Naruto menggeser duduknya, menyediakan lahan buat pantatnya Sasuke mendarat. Yang tiga lainnya ikut geser, saat itu Naruto duduk paling ujung sebelah kiri.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Sasuke duduk di sebelah cowok itu.

Ada nuansa canggung di antara mereka –ah mungkin cuma Sasukenya aja yang ge-er, Naruto malah cuek-cuek aja makan bubur ketannya.

"Assalamualaikum~"

Kegiatan Sasuke menggiling bubur di mulutnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara yang betul-betul dia kenal.

"Ibu?"

Ternyata itu ibunya.

"Nduuuukkkk!" sang ibu langsung saja menerjang dan memeluk anak bungsunya, untungnya Sasuke cekatan, jadi sempet buat naro mangkok plastik bergambar Marsha and the Bear itu di lantai. Tiga orang yang masih makan bubur itu ketawa cekikikan. Sementara yang satu lagi cuma ngeliatin.

"Ibu! Apa 'sih! Malu taukk!" Sasuke risih, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya yang berasa seperti pelukan atlet smackdown itu.

"Ibu 'kan kangen karo kamu, 'Nduuukk…"

"Oh… Tante ibunya Sasuke, ya?" ucap Kiba 'sok akrab. Asli modus pengen kenalan sama ibunya Sasuke. Cantik 'sih, pemandangan yang jarang dia liat, karena ibunya sendiri mukanya labih garang dari dia. Bayangin aja, ibunya Kiba itu juragannya para penagih hutang.

"Iya, saya Ibunya Sasuke… ini mas siapa, ya?" jawab Mikoto ramah.

"Saya temennya Sasuke, bu. Saya Kiba Inuzuka Sigaligali, paling tampan se-Medan." jijay. Sasuke pengen muntah dengernya. Sementara tiga temannya yang lain ngetawain. Eh, mereka pada bisanya ketawa mulu ya?

"Oohh… iya, iya. Terus Mas-mas yang bertiga ini juga temennya Sasuke 'toh?"

"Iya bu, saya Chouji. Ini Shikamaru. Terus yang ini Naruto." Chouji ngejawab sambil ngenalin Naruto dan Shikamaru. Yang dikenalin ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Oh… iya salam kenal, ya…" Mikoto tersenyum, senyumnya persis banget sama Sasuke. ibu dan anak yang identik. "Eh iya 'Nduk-"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Nduk!" Sasuke menyela dengan bisikan maksa.

"-Ibu bawa makanan, ajakin temen kamu buat makan bareng aja. Ibu bawa banyak, ini 'Nduk." sang ibu masih aja kelepasan nyebut 'Nduk. Sasuke mendecak sebal.

Kala itu Mikoto membawa rantang lima tingkat berisi nasi dan lauknya. Jangan salah, Mikoto ahlinya masak makanan Jawa. Keluarganya yang di Jogja aja pada buka warung makan macam gudeg dan makanan khas Jawa lainnya. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga tukang masak. Cuma Sasuke aja yang belum keliatan bisa apa nggaknya. Bisa 'sih, masak mie istant palingan. Atau nggak masak sosis dan nugget goreng –biasa banget.

"Ini Mas Naruto, ya?" tiba-tiba saja Mikoto menunjuk Naruto yang lagi nyendok bubur kacang ijo punya Shikamaru.

"Iya." Naruto ngangguk sambil ngunyah –asli nggak sopan.

"Saya kayak liat siapaa… gitu. Mas ini mirip temen saya waktu SMA dulu. Dia bule, rambutnya merah, tinggi."

"Hee? Temen ibu bule? Saya juga." Dengan bangganya Naruto menyebut dirinya bule. Emang 'sih –_no comment_. "Nama temen Ibu siapa, bu? Cewek apa cowok?"

"Dia wedok, namanya Kushina…"

"Hee? Kushina 'mah nama ibu saya, atuh."

"Ibu kamu? Yang bener?" Mikoto kaget.

"Iya. Temen ibu namanya Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki bukan?"

"Iya, iya."

"Iya ibu saya itu."

"Tante mending duduk dulu 'deh, ya." saran Kiba. Dia mempersilakan Mikoto duduk di tempat kosong bekas Sasuke.

"Nggeh, nggeh."

"Jadi gimana, tante? Tante kenal sama ibunya Naruto?" malah Kiba yang nanya, rupanya dia juga penasaran. Naruto keduluan. Karena pertanyaannya sama jadi Naruto Cuma nungguin Mikoto jawab aja. Sementara Sasuke nyender ke tiang teras –ngeliatin mereka ngobrol. Shikamaru dan Chouji mengamati walau masih belum beres makan.

"Kushina itu ibunya Mas Naruto 'toh? Eeehhh… Saya sama ibu kamu itu sahabatan waktu SMA, tapi pas lulus udah 'ndak ada kabar lagi. Saya kangen, pas liat kamu rasane saya liat Kushina, gitu."

"Oh gitu, bu? Iya ibu saya dulu abis lulus SMA pindah ke Garut…"

Dulunya Kushina sempet tinggal di Jogja dan bersekolah di sana. Tapi ketika dia lulus, dia kembali ke kampung halamannya di Garut. Begitupun Mikoto yang hijrah ke Bandung. Pisah 'deh. Jauh 'deh.

"Saya kangen sama ibumu, 'Mas. Inget saya, waktu dulu dia suka manggil saya 'Ceu Mimi'." Mikoto terlihat _exited_ banget ngobrolin ibunya Naruto.

Tahu-tahu Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan naro ponsel itu di telinga. Mikoto diem, dikiranya dia nerima telpon. Tapi ternyata-

"Bu, ini. Mau ngobrol sama mamah sayah?" –dia nelpon ibunya. Langsung.

"HEEEE?" Mikoto jelas kaget. Dia nyamber ponsel layar tijek itu –eh, layar sentuh itu. terdengarlah suara seseorang yang sangat ia kangeni. "Halo?"

_"Halo? Punten ieu saha? Ieu sanes Naruto?" _–halo? Ini siapa? Ini bukan Naruto?-. yang di seberang agak heran karena yang ngangkat bukan Naruto, tapi seorang perempuan.

"Mbok Inah! Iki aku, Mikoto!"

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji serempak ngakak ketika mendengar ibunya Naruto dipanggil 'Mbok Inah'.

"Bentar, bu. Saya _loud speaker_-in dulu, ya." Naruto menyentuhkan jarinya pada layar ponsel itu. Selain dengan layar ponsel, tangannya juga bersentuhan dengan tangan Mikoto. Wajar gak 'sih kalau saat itu Sasuke agak cemburu? Ah tapi masa cemburu sama ibunya sendiri?

_"Ceu Mimi? Nyaan ieu 'teh ceu Mimi? Naha bisa nelpon tina nomer anak sayah?"_ –bener ini 'Ceu Mimi? Kok bisa nelpon dari nomer anak saya?-.

"Mamah! Aa ketemu sama temen mamah, katanya kangen sama mamah." Naruto nyela.

_"Aa ketemu sama 'Ceu Mimi di mana? Ceu Mimi, ketemu anak sayah di mana ini teh?"_

"Aku ketemu anakmu di kosannya. Anakku kebetulan kosannya sama… Baru aja aku kenalan sama anakmu…"

_"Oh gitu? Naha bisa, nya. Dunia teh meni sempit geningan hahaha. Aah… meni kangen…!"_

"Mbok Inah kapan ke sini? Kita ketemu di kosannya anak-anak…"

_"Aduh… sekarang teh lagi banyak orderan euy… Kumaha nya, nanti saya kasih kabar atuh, saya minta nomer 'Ceu Mimi aja atuh nya?" _rupanya Kushina sedang sibuk sama kerjaannya. Belum ada yang tau ya kalau ibunya Naruto itu punya toko oleh-oleh khas Garut? Iya, apalagi kalo bukan toko domba –eh, domba mah bukan oleh-oleh. Maksudnya toko dodol…

"Yowis nanti saya telpon balik aja ke nomer ini ya?"

_ "Iya, meni kangen ih iraha atuh nya saya teh bisa ka 'Nangor? Saya teh pengen ketemu juga sama anaknya 'Ceu Mimi! Naha anak saya nggak pernah cerita nya, temen kosannya anak 'Ceu Mimi?"_

"Mamah, Sasuke baru pindah ke sini seminggu. Aa 'kan belum nelpon mamah seminggu ini."

_"Nya Aa teh kumaha atuh!"_

"Mbok Inah?" Mikoto memanggil.

_"Naon 'Ceu?"_

"Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya, aku 'ndak enak sama anakmu nelpon pake hape-nya…"

_"Aahh teu nananon atuh da sayah oge nu ngisian pulsana!" –Ah nggak apa-apa, orang saya juga yang ngisiin pulsanya!-._

"Ibu! Udah ih!" Sasuke menginterupsi. Dia nggak enak sama Naruto. Ibunya ngerepotin.

"Yowis nanti lanjut lagi ya, Mbok Inah… saya tutup dulu, makasih ya…"

_"Yooo…"_

Telpon ditutup.

"Aduuuhhh matur nuwun yo Mas, saya jadi bisa ngobrol sama 'Mbok Inah…" Mikoto keliatan seneng banget abis nelpon ibunya Naruto. Dia merangkul lengan kekar Naruto dengan manja –tanpa malu-malu, tanpa segan-segan. Persis gaya Sasuke kalo lagi gelayutan ke Itachi.

Sasuke manyun. Bete abis… Harusnya dia yang bisa intim kayak gitu sama Naruto, eh malah keduluan sama ibunya. Awas aja, nanti dia bakalan laporin ke bapaknya. Biar ibunya tau rasa udah ganjen-ganjen sama berondong… muehehehe. Ide jahat berseliweran di kepala Sasuke. cemburu membuatnya jadi gitu, padahal urusannya sama ibunya sendiri.

"Iya bu, kapan-kapan main atuh ke Garut, si mamah 'mah selalu mangkal di toko 'da, nggak kemana-mana…"

"Iya Mas, pingin saya main ke Garut kapan-kapan. Kalau saya bawa anak saya juga nggak apa-apa 'kan?" Mikoto yang masih nempel sama Naruto tiba-tiba nunjuk Sasuke. Yang ditunjuk cuma ngelirik males –masih cemburu.

"Sasuke ikut aja nanti kalau mau main ke Garut. Nanti kita ngeliwet, terus makan-makan di sawah, di saung. Kita botram. Depan rumah saya masih banyak sawah lho, bu."

"Wooh… nggeh, nggeh, bagus itu…"

Sasuke belum juga sembuh dari sindrom cemburunya –emang cemburu sindrom gitu?

Ia pura-pura cuek ketika ibunya ngobrol akrab sama Naruto.

Tapi tunggu.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan tangannya yang gratil mrintil-mrintil ujung kaos. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Kalau diurutkan, pertama, ibunya kenal sama ibu Naruto. Kedua, ibunya diajakin maen ke rumah Naruto di Garut. Ketiga, dia bisa kenalan secara instan sama keluarga cowok itu di sana. Bukankah itu emejing? –eh, amazing?

"Eh iya kita-kita boleh ikut nggak nih? Gue udah lama nggak ketemu sama sodara lo, si Karin itu." Chouji nimbrung. Dia pengen juga ikut ke Garut rupanya. Btw dia kenal sama sodaranya Naruto yang namanya Karin juga waktu dia maen ke sana.

"Lu mau ikut? Si Karinnya juga lagi KKN ke Sukabumi…" jawab Naruto.

"Yaah… ya gapapa deh, setidaknya gue bisa makan masakan bokap lu yang enak-enak itu…" Chouji mengatakannya sambil mengelus-elus perut, ia ingat tahun lalu ia ikut pulkam ke rumahnya Naruto dan selama satu minggu di sana dia selalu disuguhi makanan enak sama bapaknya Naruto, Pak Minato Rahmat Sunarto.

"Ya… boleh aja sih… Lu mau ikut juga 'Chik?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang biasa dia panggil 'Chik' itu.

"Hayu-hayu aja gua mah… selama dapet tempat nginep gratis dan makanan gratis…" Shikamaru menjawab realistis. Anak kosan mana ada yang bisa nolak hal-hal berbumbu gratis?

"Aku juga ikut dong! Kebetulan kan habis minggu-minggu UTS kita ada libur?" Kiba nggak mau ketinggalan. Kiba semakin di depan –itu mah slogan oi.

"Ah iya juga ya. Bu, gimana kalau kita ke Garutnya habis UTS aja? Nanti saya sewain mobil buat transport ke sana." Naruto meminta persetujuan Mikoto.

"Boleh, boleh…" Mikoto mengangguk semangat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka janjian buat maen ke Garut habis selesai UTS. Jadi yang ikut semuanya. Soal transportasi 'mah gampang. Naruto bisa nyetir mobil dan punya SIM –wajib, lagian dia banyak duit, jadi nyewa mobil berhari-hari juga nggak masalah. Gimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia setuju? OP KORS, siapa juga yang nggak mau ketemu sama calon mertua –eh, maksudnya ketemu keluarga kecengannya secepat itu? Nggak perlu repot-repot PDKT, jadian dan minta izin dulu kali ya? Mungkin aja nanti setelah ketemu, orangtuanya Naruto malah jodoin anaknya sama dia. Ngarep…

_**KRUNYUUUK**_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perut yang keroncongan…

Dan tak dinyana suara itu berasal dari perut Mikoto.

"Hehehe… Maaf ya Mas-mas… saya tadi kesini belum sempet sarapan dulu… Gimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" Mikoto nyengir malu sambil ngangkat rantang bawaannya. Sasuke cuma nepuk jidat.

Hedeuh… Mamihnya Sasuke malu-maluin ih…

"Maap ini teh, mangkoknya pada udah belum yah?" Mamang bubur menginterupsi.

**TBC**


	5. Baby Sitter Dadakan

Alamaak… sudah tiba saatnya menghadapi UTS.

Hah apa? UTS? UTS, ya? Iya UTS, Ujian Tidak Serius.

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 5

BABY SITTER DADAKAN

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Gaswat! hari itu adalah hari UTS pertama berlangsung, dan Sasuke bangun kesiangan! Lalu apa yang dilakukan nona rempong itu ketika ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berdandan? Yang pasti dia teriak dulu pas bangun tidur.

"OMAIGAAAAAATTTTTTT!" kira-kira macam itulah dia berteriak. Sasuke langsung lompat dari kasur ketika dia menyadari jika jam Hello Kitty di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 7 lebih 20 menit. Tanpa ingat untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya yang spreinya sudah lepas sebagian, dan bantal di lantai, guling di tempat bantal –saking berantakan tidurnya, ia buru-buru melesat ke kamar mandi. Nggak perlu dijelasin lagi 'kan dia ke kamar mandi mau apa? Mandi? Iya, bukan 'kok. Iya iya mandi… ngapain lagi.

Dia menyegerakan acara mandinya. Seadanya. Tapi masih termasuk nyabunin badan sama gosok gigi, hanya saja yang beda ia kerjakan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aduuhhh… heeeh sial gara-gara Itachi aku jadi bangun kesiangaannn…!" dia mengeluh pada cermin di depannya. Ndoro satu itu udah selesai mandi dan lagi nyisir depan cermin. Ia komat-kamit misuh-misuh nggak jelas. Dia betul-betul menyalahkan kakaknya yang semalem telponan sampe lewat jam 12. Adakalanya telponan sama Itacong –eh, Itachi itu seperti kena jampi-jampi. Nggak bakal inget apa-apa. Yang terjadi pada Sasuke adalah, gara-gara telponan sampe larut begitu dia jadi lupa besoknya ada UTS. Orang lain 'mah besok UTS belajar, terus tidur tepat waktunya. Lha ini, malah telponan…

Seminggu yang lalu ibunya maen ke kosan. Kamarnya jadi korban inspeksi dadakan sang bunda. Segitu udah diberesin serapi-rapinya juga tetep aja buat ibunya 'mah masih acakadul. Jadilah ia membereskan lagi isi kamarnya dikomando oleh ibunya.

Sebelum itu, sang ibu makan bareng temen-temen kosannya di ruang tamu. Ibunya bawa bekel nasi yang cukup buat ngasih makan 8-10 orang. Padahal yang makan waktu itu cuma 6 orang doang, tapi abis. Gimana enggak, empat cowok temannya itu porsi makannya kuli. Kebetulan lauknya macem-macem dan enak-enak, sekalian memperbaiki gizi. Dimana-mana anak kosan 'kan gizinya kurang, makannya aja seenake dewek…

Momen makan-makan itu juga jadi ajang kenalan buat ibu dan teman-temannya. Mereka ngobrol dengan akrab ngebahas berbagai macam hal. Ya mungkin anak-anak itu sudah lama nggak menemukan sosok ibu di depan mereka. Jadi pas ketemu ibunya Sasuke, langsung 'deh cocok. Sasuke sendiri nggak begitu aktif buat nimbrung, gak tau 'deh, ibunya kalo udah ketemu orang lain suka lupa sama anak sendiri. Ciye dikacangin….

Kembali ke topik, Sasuke yang udah rapi bersia-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dia udah merencanakan buat naik ojeg sesampainya di gerbang kampus. Maklum kesiangan, dia takut gak sempet kalo jalan kaki. Nungguin odong-odong kampus, pasti rebutan sama yang lain. Jam segitu emang lagi rame-ramenya 'sih.

Ia mengenakan kaos kaki hitam bergambar Hello Kitty-nya di depan pintu, setelah pintu dikunci, ia buru-buru menjinjing sepatunya ke teras.

_**BRRRMMM**_

_** BRRMMMM**_

Sasuke mendengar ada suara motor yang menggerung-gerung. Motor siapa 'tuh? Begitu ia sampai di pintu kosan, ia melihat Naruto lagi manasin motor. Ah! kenapa nggak nebeng aja? Pas banget nih!

"Pagiiiii…." Sapa Naruto, biasa, sambil senyum.

"Pa-pagi…" Sasuke juga biasa, susah jawab.

"Pas banget aku mau berangkat, mau bareng?"

Howalaaaa… beruntungnya! Sasuke langsung ngangguk. Ia buru-buru memakai sepatunya dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh awas tali sepat-!"

_**SEEETTT**_

_** HUPPP**_

Hampir gedubrak jatuhlah si Sasurempong, untung gak jadi karena dia ditangkap oleh pangeran asal Pameungpeuk itu dengan cekatan.

"-u…." Naruto masih kaget. Ia berhasil menangkap Sasuke dengan satu tangannya, sementara sebelah tangan dan kakinya nahan motor supaya nggak jatuh.

Sasuke juga masih kaget. Kenapa bisa hampir jatoh gitu 'sih? Perasaan tadi udah diiket tali sepatunya?

"M… Maaf…" gumam Sasuke yang masih tersungkur di dada cowok tamvan itu. Varokah sekali….

"Benerin dulu tali sepatunya, 'gih." aduh malunya, Sasuke disuruh Naruto buat benerin iketan tali sepatunya. Kalau kayak di drama-drama, si cowok bakalan dengan sukarela bungkuk atau bahkan jongkok buat naliin sepatu ceweknya. Eh tunggu, Sasuke kan bukan cewek? Wajar 'sih kalau adegan itu nggak berlaku.

"I-iya." Sasuke ngebenerin dulu iketan tali sepatunya yang lepas. Dia nggak berani liat muka Naruto, abis malu banget.

"Udah?" tanya cowok itu.

"Hn."

"Ya udah yuk, berangkat."

Duh meskipun telat, rejekinya nggak dipatok ayam. Sasuke masih kebagian rejeki buat ke kampus dianterin sama Naruto. Dia patut bersyukur.

Karena dianterin juga dia jadi sempat buat masuk kelas di menit-menit terakhir sebelum ujian dimulai. Ujiannya juga dia jalani dengan hati berbunga-bunga, karena paginya udah ketemu sama pujaan hatinya –haciye. Biasanya dia jarang-jarang liat Naruto berangkat jam segitu. Cowok itu suka berangkat nyubuh 'sih.

Tak terasa dua mata kuliah yang diujiankan hari itu sudah selesai. Sasuke bisa pulang ke kosannya. Ingat kata pepatah? Datang, kerjakan, lupakan. Dia sepakat dengan Gaara untuk tidak membicarakan soal ujian tadi. Bikin kokoro ini lelah kalo dibahas.

"Sas, maen bola yuk!" anak itu, udah ujian bukannya pulang, ngapalin. Malah ngajakin maen bola.

"Ogah, aku mau pulang. Aku capek."

"Hayati lelah?"

"Iya Hayati lelah, bang." Jawab Sasuke. "HEEEEHHH!" dia baru nyadar ngapain dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Hayati? Udah gitu manggil Gaara abang pula.

"Ya udah pulang 'gih."

"Ngusir?"

"Serba salah… Eneng kan pengen pulang tadi katanya? Yaudah abang Cuma bilang pulang aja ga apa-apa…"

"Ya udah aku pulang." Sasuke dengan judesnya meninggalkan Gaara. Gak tau deh anak itu bakal nyusul pulang juga atau malah maen bola. Masa bodo…

Rejeki nggak kemana! Ketika ia berjalan keluar fakultas, sebuah motor berhenti di depannya. Lalu cowok yang mengendarai motor itu menoleh padanya.

"Yuk, mau pulang kan?"

Naruto. Ya ampun… barokah sekali…. Dia ingat tadi duah bantuin Gaara ngejawab soal pas ujian, ternyata dibalas sama Tuhan berlipat ganda. Dia ketemu lagi sama Naruto yang ngajakin pulang bareng. Perlu tau, fakultas sastra itu deket sama kedokteran. Biasanya anak kedokteran motong jalan lewat jalan masuk sastra.

Sasuke tersenyum manis seraya naik ke motor itu. Tapi ada yang aneh, barusan Naruto nyapa dia nggak sehebring biasanya. Motor yang dia lajuin tadi juga rasa-rasanya lambat gitu.

"Kamu kenapa? Nggak biasanya."

"Nggak biasanya gimana?"

"Nggak biasanya keliatan lemes gitu."

"Nggak tau 'nih. Ngantuk banget…" Naruto nampak males banget buat megang stang motornya. "Kamu bisa bawa motor nggak?" dia nanya, kode kalau sebenernya dia ada ide buat nyuruh Sasuke yang bawa motor.

"Nggg… bisa 'sih. Mau aku yang bawa?" Sasuke mengiyakan dengan mudah. Mungkin lagi sholeh.

"Maaf ya, aku ngantuk berat 'nih, takutnya kalo aku yang bawa nanti bisa nabrak-nabrak." Naruto turun dari motornya, supaya Sasuke bisa ambil alih duduk di depan.

Sasuke duduk di depan. Ia memastikan kalau dia nggak lupa caranya bawa motor. Sasuke nungguin Naruto naik juga, dan cowok pirang itu naik dengan malesnya. Ia langsung aja melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke yang gelian sontak merinding dumang didekap kayak gitu. Abis dipeluknya erat banget, mana cowok itu nemplok di punggungnya pula. Kalau badannya kecil 'sih gapapa masih ringan. Lha ini, Sasuke harus rela jadi sandaran makhluk segede gaban.

Dia degdegan. Moga-moga aja Naruto nggak sadar kalo dia lagi nervous saat itu. Ketika Sasuke nengok ke belakang, kayaknya cowok yang lagi nemplok itu nyaman banget. Buktinya dia udah merem aja. Tapi… kok rasanya anget-anget gitu. Angetnya bukan anget kayak biasanya, angetnya kayak…. Wah, jangan-jangan Naruto lagi sakit?

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak…" cowok itu menggumam sambil merem.

Udah 'deh, mau gak mau Sasuke harus langsung cabut dari kampus, Naruto harus buru-buru disuruh istirahat di kosan.

Dia pun melajukan motor milik Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gitu-gitu, Sasuke kalo udah megang stang motor langsung keliatan brutalnya. Dia nggak bisa kalo nggak ngebut. Jaman SMA dulu aja, dia suka dibilang setan gara-gara bawa ngebut motor Itachi –itu gara-gara motor Itachi lecet-lecet abis dibawa serempet-serempetan sama Sasuke. Untungnya, yang diboncengnya kali ini nggak masalah dengan itu. Naruto masih nemplok aja dengan nyaman.

.

.

.

"Dia kenapa?" ucap Kiba menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto di kosan. Kebetulan saat itu si anak Sigaligali udah balik dari kampus.

"Mungkin dia sakit…" jawab Sasuke.

"Sakit apa modus?" tanya Kiba entah entah bercanda entah bukan. Dia melihat cowok pirang itu lagi nemplok di punggung Sasuke kayak anak monyet –maksudnya Naruto meluk Sasuke dari belakang. Tapi kalo diliat-liat 'sih dia emang beneran sakit. Mungkin seklian modus. Double kick, muehehe…

"Dia harus istirahat, tapi aku nggak tau dia nyimpen kunci kosannya dimana…" Sasuke masih bertahan dengan pose didekap sama Naruto.

"Mungkin di tasnya?"

"Dia nggak bawa tas."

"Di saku kemeja?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia berpikir, rasa-rasanya dari tadi Naruto nemplok nggak ada sensasi keras-keras kunci dari dada cowok itu. berarti mungkin kuncinya nggak dia taro disitu.

"Di saku celana?"

Iya juga. Bisa aja dia nyimpennya di saku celana. Tapi masa harus dirogoh?

"Rogoh aja siapa tau ada." titah Kiba. Ringan dikata, bagi Sasuke itu sesuatu yang agak…. Ehem.

"Sama kamu aja 'deh…" Sasuke menolak, tapi sambil _blushing_ malu-malu bagong.

"Nggak mau. Nggak ada untungnya buatku ngerogoh saku dia…" Kiba udah kayak Ma'il anaknya haji Lulung –eh, temennya Upil Ipil aja, mikirin untung-rugi.

"Siapa tau ada duit, jadi bonus?" ucap Sasuke sesat.

"Iya ya? lumayan kalo ada lima puluh ribu nyelip bisa kuambil buat beli nasi padang." Kiba nyengir kuda.

"Yaudah buruan!" Sasuke udah nggak sabaran, dia berbisik.

"Ini 'nih kuncinya niiihhhh!" tiba-tiba saja orang yang dari tadi nggak ikut nimbrung menyerahkan kunci kosannya. Lha? Berarti dari tadi dengerin dong?

"Ah kau ini, dengar aku mau ambil kesempatan ambil duitmu kau bangun." Kiba mengeluh, dia gagal mengambil uang Naruto di sakunya.

Kiba menerima kunci itu. Sementara Sasuke masih terperangkap dalam dekapan Naruto. Itu orang… bener-bener nggak mau ngelepasin ya?

_**CKLEK**_

_** KRIEEET**_

Pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke kamar nomer Sembilan itu bersama Naruto. Lalu ia lepaskan dnegan paksa dua lengan yang memeluknya sedari tadi. Tanpa disuruh Naruto langsung naik kasur dan ngeringkuk ngadep tembok –kebetulan kasurnya mepet banget sama tembok. Mungkin dia tipe orang yang sukanya tidur ngadep tembok. Terus Kiba? Dia diem depan pintu kayak pelayan hotel nungguin duit tip.

"Kau uruslah dia kalau dia sakit… Kasihan dia itu lelaki yang nggak bisa mengurus diri…" Kiba nyeletuk. Kata-katanya itu membuat Sasuke iba. Dipikir-pikir, anak kosan kalo lagi sakit 'kan siapa yang ngurus? Kalo nggak dirinya sendiri yang ngurus 'kan nggak ada siapa-siapa lagi, temennya aja belum tentu mau ngurus, pada punya kepentingan sendiri.

"Tapi… aku masih harus belajar, besok aku masih UTS…" Sasuke bimbang. Kalo harus ngurus Naruto, berarti dia mengorbankan jam belajarnya.

"Kupikir 'sih kau bisa lah ngurus dia sambil belajar… dia kalau sakit tidur terus 'kok." Dari penuturan Kiba, sepertinya cowok yang lagi ngeringkuk itu pernah sakit tanpa diurusin sama temen-temennya. Ugh, makin iba aja 'nih.

Sasuke ingin belajar, tapi ngerasa tekad belajarnya kalah sama niat ngurusin orang sakit yang lagi boboan itu. Dia pun duduk di sisi kasur, lalu menyentuhkan tangannya pada kening Naruto. Duh, panas.

"Dia udah makan belum ya…?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau tanya 'lah sama orangnya." tapi masih kedengeran sama Kiba.

"Nggak laper ah, mau boboan aja…" eh, tanpa ditanya Naruto ngejawab sendiri.

"Makan 'dong, nanti sakitnya nambah parah…" Sasuke nunduk malu sambil nusuk nusuk lengan Naruto pake telunjuknya.

"Nggak mau ah, ntar aja… males…" Naruto keukeuh.

"Terus kamu mau tidur masih make jas, gitu? Buka dulu 'gih, ntar kusut…"

"Nggak mauuu…"

"Hah, tak kuasa aku lihat kalian mesra-mesraan begitu. Aku balik ke kamar aja ya? Daaahhh…" Kiba cabut. Si jomblo satu itu rupanya iri sama Naruto dan Sasuke. Emangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan dia nggak tahan gara-gara temennya ada yang merhatiin sementara dia nggak? Jonru, kamu Kiba. Wkwkwkwk…

"Yaudah aku ke kamar dulu. Aku mau ganti baju, nanti aku kesini lagi." Sasuke pamitan. Tapi Naruto nggak ngejawab, lah mungkin cowok itu beneran tidur. Sudahlah, kasian juga, dia kan lagi sakit gak usah banyak ganggu. Tapi yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke adalah, jas dan celana bahan cowok itu masih dipake aja. Yakin deh udah badannya panas bakal kegerahan gara-gara baju itu. kalau dia emaknya 'sih enak bisa maen lepasin aja. Lah ini? Emaknya aja bukan, tante juga bukan.

Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali ke kamar Naruto. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos v-neck abu-abu dan celana pendek. Kebetulan masih siang, jadi nggak begitu enak make celana training.

"Naruto…?"

Saat ia membuka pintu, Naruto lagi jongkok depan dispenser, kayaknya lagi nungguin airnya panas 'deh. Dia jongkoknya kayak anak kecil ditinggal emaknya ke pasar, meluk lutut sambil manyun, mana rambut acak-acakan.

"Hai, Sas…"

_**CTEK**_

Lampu dispenser berubah warna dari merah ke hijau. Tandanya air panas udah siap.

"Kamu mau bikin apa? Sini sama aku aja, kamu tiduran, 'gih." Sasuke dengan jiwa pembokatnya –eh, jiwa keibuannya mengajukan diri untuk mengambil alih.

"Ebi mau bikin cucu…" ujar Naruto. Ia menyingkir dari depan dispenser, naik ke ranjangnya.

"Ebi cuka mimi cucu?" tanya Sasuke. Ya elah make dibales juga itu Ebi-ebian. "Ebi udah num obat beyum?"

"Beyum, Ebi nggak cuka obat Ebi nggak mau num obat~" aduh, udah deh. Diterusin malah makin nggak karuan. Sasuke udah ga nahan pengen ketawa. Tapi kok bisa si Naruto ngomong Ebi-ebian make wajah datar begitu?

Daripada dibales lagi dan nantinya kelepasan ngakak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan per-ebian itu. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari susu. Dimana cowok itu menaruh susu?

"Susunya dimana? Gulanya juga."

"Itu, di atas lemari."

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan pandangannnya pada lemari baju Naruto. Bener aja, diatasnya ada teh, kopi, dan susu bubuk yang ditempatin di toples plastik. Sasuke yakin itu susu Dancuw. Ia pun mengambil toples itu dan membuatkan susu untuk Naruto. Narutonya sendiri nungguin sambil boboan. Untung nggak minta dimasukin ke botol isep yang make dot juga, kalo iya, itu Sasuke udah berasa ngurus bayi aja. Bayi besar.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan gelas berisi susu hangat itu pada Naruto.

"Makasih~" sahutnya manja.

Dengan reflek Sasuke menaruh tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Panas, ya?" tanya cowok pirang itu.

"Eh!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya ketika pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ya ampun, dipikir-pikir berani banget megang-megang gitu.

"Mau?" nggak peduli dengan Sasuke yang blushing-blushing, Naruto malah nawarin susu yang lagi dia minum.

"Ng… Nggak…" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Duduk." titah Naruto. Cowok itu emang nggak banyak basa-basi 'sih orangnya.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Dia ngeliatin si pirang itu minum susunya. Apa ini rasanya seorang ibu yang lagi ngurusin anaknya yang sakit? Pikir Sasuke.

"Itu jas mau dipake terus? Nggak panas?"

"Ah?" Naruto nampak nggak nyadar kalo sedari tadi jas putihnya masih dia pake. "Oh iya hehe." dia nyengir meskipun nggak sesumringah biasanya. Ya namanya lagi sakit, boro-boro buat sumringah, yang ada kepala cenat-cenut.

"Nanti kalo ada apa-apa, Line aku aja." Sasuke berdiri, hendak pergi. "Aku mau ngapalin dulu buat UTS besok…"

"Ooh… iya." jawab Naruto, tapi kayak yang nggak ikhlas.

Sasuke diam. Lagi-lagi dia ngeliatin cowok yang lagi sakit itu. Mungkin memang iya dia nggak bisa ngelepasin kewajibannya buat belajar, tapi setidaknya dia ada kalau Naruto butuh apa-apa.

"Ng…" Naruto kayaknya mau ngomong sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Nanti malem… bobo sini aja."

Apa?

**TBC**


	6. Baby Sitter Dadakan Part 2

"Nanti malem… bobo sini aja."

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 6

BABY SITTER DADAKAN PART 2

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Apa?

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tadi dia nggak salah denger 'kan kalo Naruto ngajak bobo di kamarnya?

Kalo bobo di kamarnya, berarti nanti seranjang berdua? Ranjangnya 'kan sempit, berarti bobonya dempetan? Terus harus sampe pagi bobo berdua? Sampe pagi? Sampe… pagi?

Gimana kalau nanti-

_ Sasuke nggak bisa tidur nyenyak. Yang dia lakuin cuma melek dengan pikiran kosong. Sementara yang tidur disebelahnya anteng banget._

_**GREPPP**_

_ Tiba-tiba saja cowok pirang itu memeluk Sasuke layaknya menggabruk guling. Sasuke yang sudah bertahan di posisi munggungin Naruto mau nggak mau harus pindah kalo pengen lepas. Cowok itu memeluknya erat, dengan sebelah kaki yang menindih pinggangnya. Sasuke mulai nggak nyaman._

_ "N-Naruto…"_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Kayaknya aku harus balik ke kam-"_

_ "Ssst Ssst udah. Disini aja. Nggak usah pake balik-balik ke kamar." ucap Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ya, nada baritone itu mengintimidasi Sasuke yang nggak biasa diperintah._

_ Sasuke mencoba melirik ke belakang, diapun bertemu pandang dengan si pirang yang ternyata lagi menatapnya juga. Shit, Sasuke benar-benar merasa terintimidasi._

_ "Sasuke." suara serak-serak banjir itu terdengar begitu seksi._

_ "A..pa…?"_

_ "Aku tau kalau selama ini kamu naksir sama aku 'kan?"_

_ Mahmudiiiiinnn! Kenapa dia bisa tau?!_

_ "A… e…" Sasuke gagu._

_ "Jadi, ini kesempatan bagus 'kan?" tangan itu membelai rambut Sasuke yang jatuh dengan lembut. "Biar kita bisa kenal lebih jauh…" safir biru itu menebar racunnya. Sasuke kaku._

_ Lalu tangan kecokelatan itu menjelajahi lengan atas Sasuke, sampai ke dadanya._

_ "Kita mulai dari mana?"_

_ "…Ha?" ya ampun ini pertama kalinya dadanya disentuh orang!_

_ "Kamu lebih suka main-main dulu…." t-tunggu…. "Atau langsung aja?"_

_TIDAKKKKK! HAYATI BELUM SIAP JADI IBU MUDA BAAANNNGGG! _–woy.

"Kenapa muka kamu merah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ah? Eh… nggak, nggak apa-apa." pikiran Sasuke udah melayang-layang gak karuan. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya!"

_**BRAKK**_

Pintu kamar Naruto dibanting sama Sasuke. Yang punya kamarnya sendiri cengo, dia nggak ngerti kenapa pintunya dibanting gitu. Untung gak sampe copot pegangannya. Lagian apa salah pintu?

Sementara Sasuke langsung loncat ke kasur dan guling-guling ga jelas. Dia kemakan sama khayalannya sendiri. Dia nggak sanggup, dia nggak kuat. Efeknya parah banget. Sasuke malah jadi hebring sendiri. Dia nyamber kaca kecil yang biasa dia pake buat ngecek muka. Dan omaigat, emang bener mukanya merah banget. Ini bukan sakit demam, bukan… Haduh, kalo udah begitu, dia harus gimana?

_**Sura seuri bah… Sura seuri si abah…**_

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Dia mengumpat pada siapapun yang berani menelponnya di saat begitu.

"Halo." ketus, nggak ada nada nanya sama sekali.

"Sas! Pensil aku ilang! Kamu liat pensil aku nggak? Aku nggak bisa belajar kalo ga ada pensil itu!" si Gaara, haduh. Ngeselin banget, nelpon cuma buat nanyain pensilnya doang. Emang ga ada pensil lain yang bisa dia pake gitu?

"Gataooooo!" jawab Sasuke emosi.

"Tadi 'kan kamu yang minjem, siapa tau ke bawa di tas kamu!" perkataan Gaara membuat Sasuke ingat, kalo tadi pas ujian dia minjem pensilnya Gaara. Dia ambil tasnya, lalu mencari pensil itu.

Ada. Dia keluarkan pensil biru yang di atasnya dikasih mainan lumba-lumba telentang itu.

"Ada nggak?" tanya Gaara gak sabaran.

"Ada."

"Kalo gitu aku ke kosan kamu, ya, sekarang!"

Sekarang? The hell… yang bener aja!

"Nanti aj-!"

_**TUUUT **_

_**TUUUT**_

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya. Belum juga selesai ngomong, udah ditutup duluan sama lumba-lumba kejepit itu. Sial, padahal tadinya ia mau nolak, dan nyuruh Gaara ambil pensilnya nanti aja.

"Aah…" Sasuke manyun kesel.

'_Cepet, lari. Kalo nggak aku buang pensil kamu ke sawah. Terus lumba-lumbanya aku kasihin ke ayam.' _Sasuke mengirim sms pada Gaara. Lebih cepat lebih baik, semoga aja si rambut merah itu dateng bener cuma buat ngambil pensilnya doang, nggak pake ada acara nangkring dulu.

"Sasuuukeeee~" nggak nyampe lima menit, terdengar suara Gaara dari teras kosan.

_**LAIN**_

Pas banget lagi, ada LINE masuk dari Naruto. Sasuke menyempatkan diri buat baca LINE-nya dulu.

'_Sas, punya TAKOLGEN nggak?' _ LINE itu berbonus stiker beruang pedo.

"Sasuukeeee~" Gaara nyamper lagi.

Sasuke bingung. Mau keluar nemuin Gaara dulu apa mau ke kamar Naruto.

"Aduhhhhh!"

Akhirnya dia milih buat ngasiin pensilnya Gaara dulu.

"Bukannya masuk aja sihhh?" begitu dia ketemu muka sama anak lumba-lumba satu itu, Sasuke langsung menyerahkan pensil yang dia pegang pada Gaara.

"Hehe… aku males buka sepatu…" Gaara menerima pensil kesayangannya.

"Males buka sepatu gimana orang kamu make sendal!"

"Oh iya." Gaara lupa kalau dia ke kosan Sasuke nggak pake sepatu, tapi pake sendal. Mana sendalnya beda sebelah. Yang kanan sendal swallow kuning, yang kiri swallow biru.

"Udah 'kan? Aku mau ke dalem lagi, masih ada urusan."

"Kamu nggak nawarin aku masuk dulu gitu?"

"Ge-er banget mau ditawarin masuk. Udah pulang sana, belajar."

"Hih, kamu 'mah."

"Kan katanya cuma mau ngambil pensil doang?"

"Ya 'kan pengen sekalian nyimpang gitu… masa aku jauh-jauh dari kosan udah balik lagi kesana kurang dari 2 menit? Setidaknya kasih aku minum gitu."

"Minum aja air kolam 'tuh. Lumayan ada ikannya gurih-gurih lumut." Sasuke nunjuk kolam deket teras yang ada ikan koi-nya.

"Kok tau rasanya gurih-gurih lumut? Jangan-jangan kamu pernah minum aer kolam ya?" Gaara nyengir sambil nunjuk nuduh.

Sasuke tepok jidat. Selalu gini. Selalu aja tensinya naik tiap ngomong sama Gaara.

"Pulang sanaaaaaa!" Sasuke berniat buat ngelemparin sendalnya kalo Gaara nggak pergi-pergi juga.

"Iya iya aku pulang… Balik dulu, yak… Makasih, dadah~" Gaara melambaikan tangannya seraya buka pager kosan. Setelah dirasa cowok itu udah jauh, Sasuke masuk lagi ke dalem. Dia inget betul LINE Naruto belum dibales, dan dia belum ngecek kalo dia nyimpen TAKOLGEN apa nggak.

Untunglah, waktu ibunya dateng minggu lalu, dia dititipin kotak obat. Di dalemnya ada macem-macem obat mulai dari obat penurun demam, obat sakit gigi, obat sembelit, obat mencret, sampe obat sakit haid pun ada. Lengkap rupanya. Sasuke ngambil satu strip TAKOLGEN, lalu mangkat ke kamarnya Naruto.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke masuk tanpa ngetuk.

"Iya…?" yang di dalem kamar lagi boboan sambil nonton tivi. Acara tivi yang dia tonton acaranya si Ebi di Glebel tivi.

"Ini obatnya ada."

"Ooh iya, makasih…" Sasuke ngeliat cowok itu udah ganti baju make kaos dan celana basket, nggak kayak tadi, masih make kemeja dan celana bahan lengkap sama jas putihnya.

"Udah makan belum?"

"Ehehe… belum."

"Iiih…" Sasuke _pouting_ imut. Dia lalu celingak-celinguk nyari sesuatu, apakah si Naruto itu nyimpen persedaan makanan di kamarnya atau nggak. Sasuke nemu sekaleng Oatmeal. Dia jadi ada ide.

"Makan oatmeal aja ya? Sebelum minum obat 'kan harus makan dulu."

"Kamu mau bikinin?" Naruto nyengir.

"Tsche…" Sasuke mendecih sambil senyum geli. Tau aja kalo dia bakal sukarela ngelakuin apapun buat cowok itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke udah ngunci kamar kosannya. Dia udah bawa buku-buku yang harus dia pelajarin buat ujian besok. Sekarang, dia udah duduk manis di kamar Naruto. Jam setengah delapan lewat. Udah mulai larut.

Sambil belajar, dikit-dikit Sasuke ngelirik Naruto yang lagi tidur. Sesekali dia ngecek kalo anduk basah yang jadi kompresannya udah anget, harus diganti. Ya, panasnya naik selepas magrib tadi. Demi ngurusin Naruto juga, dia udah niat nggak bakal tidur cepet.

"Ngghhhh…" Sasuke menoleh, Naruto menggeliat nggak nyaman. Dia merubah posisi tidurnya jadi miring ngadep tembok. Anduk kompresannya jatoh. Kalo kena bantal, bisa basah. Sasuke langsung aja mengambil anduk itu, terus dia taro di wadah tempat air dingin buat ngompresnya.

Naruto keliatan kedinginan, tapi dia keringetan. Sasuke nggak tega, dia ninggalin buku yang dia baca begitu aja di lantai. Dia naik ke ranjang dan ikut tiduran.

Dia nggak jemu buat nelisik punggung lebar Naruto. Sambil mikir, dia belum lama ngekos, belum ngerasain suka-dukanya jauh dari rumah dan orangtua. Kalau senengnya sih iya mungkin bakal nggak inget rumah, tapi giliran udah sakit, suka pengen ada yang ngurus. Biasa ada ibu yang ngejagain. Belum lagi ada orang rumah yang bisa di suruh –suruh kalo mau apa-apa. Giliran udah ngekos, apa-apa 'tuh beneran diurus sendiri. Aah, mungkin kalau nantinya dia juga sakit, dia ngarep ada yang mau ngurusin –setidaknya nemenin. Yang namanya hidup sendiri dan mandiri itu emang susah 'sih.

Naruto ngebalik badan lagi. Dia gelisah, tidurnya nggak nyaman. Sekarang wajah Sasuke nggak jauh-jauh amat dari kepala Naruto.

Sasuke ngambil anduk kompresan yang sebelumnya udah dia peres. Lalu ia taro anduk itu di dahi Naruto. Dia tahan sebentar supaya anduknya nggak jatoh.

"Cepet sembuh ya…"

Sampe jam dua, akhirnya panasnya dikit-dikit mulai turun. Sasuke ngerasa kalo Naruto dah nggak perlu di kompres lagi. Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi cowok itu. Syukur deh, udah nggak panas-panas banget. Di antara sadar sama nggak, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan tidur sambil mendekap Naruto.

_**CICICUIT**_

_** CICICUIT**_

_** KUKURUYUUUKKKK**_

Ayam-ayam di Pondok Cemara _featuring _sama burung-burung yang hinggap di kabel PLN udah berkoar-koar rame. Tandanya udah pagi. Jam bergambar Wiron Man di atas tivi Naruto udah nunjukin angka 6.34. Waduh, jam segitu di antara mereka berdua belum ada yang bangun.

"Naruto…." terdengar suara cowok dari balik pintu.

_**KRIEEEETTT**_

Pintu terbuka dan kepala berkucir jegrak menyembul. Itu Shikamaru. Jangan aneh kalo dia nggak ngetuk dulu.

"Aku pinjem _hard disk_…"

"Iya…" Naruto bergumam gak jelas, dia masih belum mau bangun. Sementara Sasuke masih pules.

Shikamaru ngeliat ke ranjang, ternyata yang tidur di situ bukan cuma Naruto, ada Sasuke juga. Parahnya Sasuke tidur meluk Naruto kayak meluk guling. Kakinya nindih. Tapi, boro-boro komen macem-macem, dia cuek aja nyariin _hard disk_-nya Naruto. Setelah nemu, dia keluar kamar. Mungkin dia beneran nggak peduli. Mau Naruto tidur sama Sasuke 'kek, mau Naruto tidur sama Mrs. Kunti 'kek, bukan urusan dia.

Nggak lama berselang, ada lagi yang mau masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Narutooooo… bagi kopiiiiii…." kali ini yang rada ribut, si Chouji.

_**KRIEEEETTT**_

"Iya…" Naruto bergumam –lagi, nadanya rada naik dikit. Mungkin keganggu. Sasuke masih –aja pules.

Beres ambil sebungkus kopi item Chouji keluar kamar. Tapi dia sempet buat nyengar-nyengir ga jelas ketika liat kalo ternyata temennya itu tidur sama si kembang kosan. Haduh, _love is on the bed_, pikirnya.

Ini ketiga kalinya ada yang mau masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto…" nadanya nggak seribut barusan.

_**KRIEEEETTTT**_

"DEMI NEPTUNUS DAN WARGA BIKINI BOTTOM!" yang ini Kiba. Dia kaget liat dua orang yang lagi tidur tangkep-tangkepan di atas kasur. "SAUS TAR-TAAARRRRR!"

"Apa sihhhh?!" Naruto bener-bener keganggu gara-gara si Kiba tereak-tereak. Dia bangun dengan muka asem. "Apa lagi?!" beruang tidur dibangunin, ngamuk 'lah.

"TERNYATA KALIAN..." kalimatnya ngegantung.

"Apa?! Kamu mau minjem apa? Minta apa? Ambil sendiri nggak usah ribut, bisa 'kan?!" marah 'nih marah ceritanya.

"TAK KUSANGKA KAU SUDAH BERBUAT SEJAUH INI…"

"Mmmmhhh…" Sasuke menggeliat, ngebalik badan sambil garuk-garuk perut.

Pemandangan itu tersaji tepa di depan Kiba. Kulit putih mulus yang terekspos di bagian perut dan pinggang. Belum lagi suaranya barusan. Iman Kiba mulai goyah.

"Uwaw…" Kiba tersepona. Dia tanpa sadar senyam-senyum ga jelas. Sementara Naruto menatapnya sengit. Beruang yang udah bangun itu nggak suka dengan cara Kiba ngebanguninnya.

Kiba baru nyadar ada tatapan iritasi yang ditujukan padanya. Dia langsung salting. Mukanya Naruto yang udah ngambek itu, siapapun nggak akan pernah mau ngeliatnya.

"Oh iya… Aku mau pinjam duit 'lah sama kau… Dua puluh ribu aja… Aku belum dapat kiriman duit dari Medan…" dia mempertahanan cengirannya dengan terpaksa.

"Tsche." Naruto mendecih lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Dia mengambil dompet tebalnya yang berisi duit dan kartu ATM yang ditaro di atas meja.

"Nih." Naruto menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribuan dua itu pada Kiba.

"Makasih ya! Nanti aku balikin kalau ibuku udah kirim duit!"

Naruto nggak ngomong apa-apa tapi dia ngedorong-dorong Kiba supaya cepet keluar dari kamarnya.

"Makasiiihhh~!"

_**BLAM**_

Pintu kembali ditutup. Naruto akhirnya bisa tenang.

Dia mendengus. Udah nggak nafsu lagi buat lanjutin tidurnya. Ah, lagian udah siang, masa mau tidur terus.

Baru ingat kalau dia sakit, Naruto menyentuhkan tangannya sendiri ke dahi dan lehernya. Udah nggak panas. Berarti udah sembuh? Wah, syukur 'deh.

Dia berbalik, dan ngeliat Sasuke yang dikit-dikit mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Mata indah itu mengerjab-erjab. Naruto tersenyum ngeliatnya. Meskipun rambutnya berantakan dan mukanya khas bangun tidur, masih cakep 'sih.

"Pagi…" sapa Naruto.

Sasuke ngebales pake senyuman. Tapi senyuman itu langsung ganti jadi muka kaget ketika Sasuke ngelirik ke jam weker di atas tivi.

"HAH?! UDAH JAM SEGINI?!" dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika sadar barusan kelepasan teriak. Naruto cuma ketawa.

"Hehe… Kita bangun kesiangan…"

"Eh? Kamu…? Udah baikan?" Naruto yang tadi berdiri depan pintu, berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu jongkok di depannya.

"Iya."

"Aah... syukur 'deh…"

"Makasih, ya, udah mau ngurusin aku semaleman… maaf ngerepotin…"

"I-iya nggak apa-apa… aku seneng 'kok kalo kamu udah sehat."

Naruto ketawa lagi sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Mandi, 'gih. Ngampus."

Naruto tau nggak ya, kalo kembang-kembang lagi pada mekar di hati Sasuke?

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya buat mandi dan siap-siap ngampus. Saat itu dia nggak peduli walau isi buku yang dia baca semalem nggak ada yang nyangkut satupun di otaknya. Dia lagi seneng. Ternyata, adakalanya nggak peduli sama pelajaran itu menyenangkan. Gimana ntar 'deh, mau bisa ngisi kek, mau kosong 'kek, terserah, pikirnya.

Jam 7 lewat 25 menit.

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu dikunci.

"Kamu mau berangkat sekarang?"

Sasuke menoleh, dan Naruto rupanya lagi berdiri sambil nyakuin tangan di depan kamar nomer sembilan. Cowok itu udah rapi, dengan kemeja item dan celana yang sama warnanya. Cakep banget.

"Iya…" Sasuke ngangguk pelan.

"Sebenernya jadwalku siang, 'sih. Tapi aku pengen nganter kamu ke kampus. Mau 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke ngangguk lagi. malu-malu tapi mau. Lagian siapa yang nggak mau kalo ada ojek gratis? Mana yang ngojeknya ganteng pula.

"Oh iya." cowok itu mendekat. Sasuke nggak beranjak dari tempatnya. Meskipun nggak ada jarak berarti di antara mereka, Sasuke tetep nggak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mungkin nggak bisa. Sekarang cowok itu tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih… boleh aku…"

_**CUP**_

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir ranum Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat.

Belum jauh wajah tampan itu mundur, dia sudah mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir yang sama. Kalau tadi hanya sekejap mata, kali ini lebih lama. Hanya beberapa detik tapi sanggup bikin Sasuke lemes dan hampir jatuh –kalau dia nggak megang bahu cowok yang menciumnya itu.

"Ahaha…" Naruto tertawa. Dia menangkap pinggang Sasuke, lalu merangkulnya. "Berangkat , yuk."

Sementara Sasuke kayaknya masih belum balik dari awang-awang.

.

.

.

"Huaaaahhhh! Akhirnya beresssss!" Gaara merentangkan tangannya saat keluar dari aula tempat ujian berlangsung. Sasuke keluar setelahnya. "Sas! Udah ini mau makan, nggak?"

"Ah?" respon Sasuke telat. Gaara ngerasa aneh, nggak biasanya Sasuke lamban gitu. Tapi kalo diinget-inget, pas ujian tadi aja Sasuke ngelamun mulu sambil senyam-senyum. Kenapa dia? jangan-jangan gara-gara minum aer kolam?

"Tadi kamu isi semua?" tanya Gaara.

"Diisi semua 'kok."

"Aku ngeliat kamu ngelamun terus… kirain itu soal nggak kamu isi."

"Masa iya nggak diisi?"

"Siapa tau…"

"Eh iya, aku mau ke kantor dosen dulu, ya. Mau ngasiin proposal." Sasuke mengeluarkan map berisi proposal dari tasnya.

"Iya." ucap Gaara idem.

Anak-anak lain yang keluar setelah mereka sibuk ngobrol. Ternyata mereka lagi ngomongin tugas. Liat anak-anak pada ribut soal tugas Kebudayaan Sunda, Gaara langsung inisiatif pergi ke kantor Dekanat buat ngambil kertas essainya. Bahkan dia nggak bilang apa-apa sama Sasuke. Walhasil ketika Sasuke keluar kantor dosen, dia celingak celinguk nyariin Gaara. Tapi, kalo dicari males, jadi dia lebih memilih buat nungguin Gaara di bangku depan kantor.

"Sas!" akhirnya anak itu dateng.

"Kamu dari mana?"

"Ngambil kertas ini. Nih aku ambilin juga buat kamu."

"Ini buat apaan?"

"Tugas Sunda! Yang disuruh nulis essai itu lho!"

"Oh iya!" Sasuke baru inget kalo masih ada tugas yang belum dia kerjain.

"Katanya anak-anak mau pada ngerjain sekarang biar besok udah bisa dikumpulin ke Pak Ibiki." Pak Ibiki itu dosen Kebudayaan Sunda, dia kalo anak-anak mau nyerahin tugas, maunya dikolektifin dulu per jurusan. Katanya males kalo nungguin tugasnya ngumpul di hari H satu-satu.

"Jadi harus ngerjain sekarang?"

"Kita ngerjain di ruang 101 aja deh yuk!" ajak Gaara. Merekapun pergi ke ruangan itu –yang kebetulan masih dibuka, buat ngerjain tugas essai Kebudayaan Sunda.

Angin sepoy-sepoy bikin ilalang dan daun di pohon bergoyang pelan. Bikin ngantuk. Tapi, tugas essai belum selesai. Sasuke masih harus nulis satu paragraf lagi biar tulisannya keliatan banyak. Salahkan dirinya yang nggak bisa kalo nggak total ngerjain tugas.

Sementara Gaara duduk di meja di depannya. Dia udah beres ngerjain. Dia tipe orang yang nggak suka ribet-ribet nulis essai. Dikit juga cukup yang penting ngumpulin, katanya.

_**HUP**_

Tau-tau Gaara turun dari meja itu. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, ngeliatin cowok cantik itu nulis essainya.

Hening. Nggak ada yang buka suara. Cuma kedengeran suara gemerisik daun yang makin bikin ngantuk.

"Sasuke."

Gaara menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh!" saking kagetnya, pulpen yang dia pegang sampe jatoh.

"Aku tau, yang sebelah sini udah pernah dicium 'kan?"

Sasuke tentu kaget. Gimana bisa Gaara tau kalau bibirnya pernah dicium?

_**CUP**_

Dalam sekejap mata cowok berambut merah itu mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Gaara…?" muka Sasuke memerah. "APA-APAAN KAMU MAEN SOSOR AJA?! SIAPA YANG KASIH IJIN BUAT NYIUM, HAH?!"

"J-jangan marah hei! Aku suma iseng 'kok!"

"LUMBA-LUMBA PEAAAANGGG!"

_**BUKK**_

_**BAKK**_

"Adududuh!"

"BERANINYAAAA!"

_**BUKK**_

__"Awawaw sakiit!"

_**BUKK**_

_** BAKK**_

_** BUKK**_

Sasuke ngamuk, dia memukuli Gaara dengan tas miliknya. Cowok itu cuma bisa naro tangannya menyilang di depan kepala. Sakit, 'sih. Tapi suruh siapa cari masalah?

"Kamu tega….!" Sasuke nggak lagi mukulin Gaara. Dia menekuk wajahnya.

Gaara yang tadinya nunduk takut kena pukul, mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan mukanya yang aduh, apa namanya ya? muka Hello Kitty yang tersakiti.

"Sas…?"

Mata indah itu sudah merah dengan air mata menggenang, hampir jatuh.

"Sas… maaf…"

"Kamu… tega…" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya. "Hiks…" lalu terdengar isakan kecil.

Nah loh, nangis 'tuh. Hayo Gaara musti tanggung jawab.

"Sas… maaf, maafin aku… tadi aku cuma bercanda…" Gaara menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkulnya. Dia nggak nyangka Sasuke bakal nyampe nangis begitu. Apa kecupannya itu sesuatu yang sesuatu sekali?

Gaara nggak tau, kalau bibir yang udah dia kecup itu sebelumnya udah dicium sama Naruto. Dan bekas ciuman itu malah dikecup sama dia. Padahal 'kan ciuman dari Naruto itu _precious _banget buat Sasuke.

"Maafin aku, maaf… jangan nangis, aku jadi pengen nangis juga…." Gaara meluk Sasuke.

"Lepasin ah! kamu 'mah gitu!"

"Iya 'da aku mah apa atuh…" Gaara ngelus-ngelus rambut Sasuke supaya nangisnya berhenti.

"Udah lepasin!" Sasuke berontak, dan berhasil bikin Gaara ngelepasin pelukannya. Ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di lain pihak, Gaara cuma bisa diem.

"Tugasmu gimana, Sas? Belum selesai, 'kan?" tanyanya. Entah Sasuke denger apa nggak. Asli Gaara nyesel, baru kali ini dia bikin Sasuke ngambek sampe segitunya.

Setelah sadar dia nggak cukup minta maaf, Gaara ngambil tasnya dan ngikut Sasuke pergi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya nyari kemana Sasuke. Ternyata cowok cantik yang lagi ngambek itu lagi jalan pulang. Dia tanpa basa-basi langsung ngejar sambil manggil-manggil.

"Sasukeeee!"

Di pertigaan Fakultas Sastra, ada seseorang yang nangking di atas motornya dengan muka bete. Mungkin dia udah lama menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Dia nyabut-nyabutin kelopak bunga yang jatuh dari pohon besar deket pos satpam Sastra. Cowok dengan kemeja hitam itu mendengus, dia bosan.

"Sasukeeeeee!"

Dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke. Sontak ia menoleh ke jalan masuk Sastra, dimana Sasuke lagi jalan sambil nundukin kepala. Jauh di belakangnya, ada satu orang yang berlari-lari kecil sambil megang kertas folio. Apa Sasuke dikejar orang itu?

"Yuk, kita pulang." cowok yang nangkring di atas motor itu langsung duduk tegap, siap ngegas motornya. Tapi…

"Naruto..?" keliatan banget Sasuke abis nangis, matanya sembab dan idungnya merah. Naruto curiga.

"Kamu kenapa?" dia mengerutkan alisnya. Pasalnya, apa yang bisa bikin Sasuke nangis?

"Sasukeee tunggu!" Gaara sedikit lagi sampai pada mereka. Ia berhenti jarak 2 meter di belakang Sasuke. Ngos-ngosan. Capek. "Sasuke… "

Sasuke nggak mau ngebalik badan. Naruto nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maafin aku… maaf… " ucap Gaara.

Angin sepoy-sepoy lewat, bunga-bunga kecil dari pohon itu berjatuhan lagi.

Naruto turun dari motornya buat ngebersiin rambut Sasuke dari bunga-bunga yang nyangkut itu. Sasuke masih nunduk, nggak mau ditatap dan nggak mau natap balik. Dibelakang, Gaara ngeliatin tanpa bisa apa-apa.

Naruto bungkuk, nyamain tingginya sama Sasuke. Lalu dia mencari celah supaya bisa natap mata cowok cantik itu.

"Kamu nangis karena dia?"

**TBC**


	7. Beresin Semua, Kita ke Garut!

"Kamu nangis karena dia?"

0-0-0-0

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 7

**BERESIN SEMUA, KITA KE GARUT!**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCALIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

0-0-0-0

_**GREPPPP**_

Gak pake ijin dulu, Sasuke tahu-tahu memeluk Naruto dan menyungkurkan kepalanya di dada cowok itu.

"E, buset!" Gaara sontak kaget, dia ga nyangka Sasuke bakal meluk cowok pirang itu, jangan-jangan…

"Huuuu…" kedengeran suara Sasuke yang niat mewek lagi.

…jangan-jangan itu adalah pelukan Teletubles. Waduh, kalo gitu Gaara ga boleh ketinggalan. Teletubles 'kan harus saling berpelukan.

"Kok nggak ngajak-ngajaaaakkk….?" dia berjalan mendekat sambil ngebuka lebar tangannya.

"Shhuuuutttt!" Naruto menghentikan Gaara make satu jari ajaib –make telunjuk doang, gaya 'kan?

"Tapi Gaara mau peluk mamak Lala…" mukanya mblee.

"Ngga boleh, Gaara nggak boleh peluk mama dulu. Eh, nama kamu Gaara 'kan ya?"

"Huweeee Gaara mau peluk mamak…" dia mengeluarkan sejurus logat Aceh.

"Ngga boleh, nggak boleh." Naruto rada mundur, bawa-bawa Sasuke.

"Mamaaaak…..!" si panda udah kayak anak ditinggal ibunya di dalem pasar.

"Rewel…. Shuuuuttttt!" Naruto nyuruh Gaara diem. "Mama, eh, keceplosan. Sasuke gimana 'nih? Apa masalah kamu sama dia? Selesein dulu 'gih!" bujuk Naruto sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke lagi nahan ketawa waktu dipanggil mama. Tadinya mau mewek tapi ga kuat geli.

"Kamu 'kok panggil aku mama…?" berasa udah suami istri gitu. Mana semalem udah bobo bareng segala.

"Iya itu cepet beresin dulu urusan kamu sama anak panda itu." Naruto membalik badan Sasuke supaya berhadapan sama Gaara.

Dia langsung manyun. Bete banget ngeliat muka si Gaara.

"Ndoro, maafin hamba. Hamba betul-betul ngerasa bersalah." Gaara tiba-tiba duduk bersimpuh dan nangkup tangannya kayak lagi sungkeman.

"Tapi aku masih kesel sama kamu…" ujarnya jujur.

"Iya makanya maafin aku Ndoro… aku memang hamba yang kurang ajar… Gimana caranya supaya Ndoro maafin hamba?" di bawah dia mandang make tatapan lumba-lumba melas pengen dikasih ikan.

"Maafin aja kenapa… Kamu harus jadi pemaaf…" si abang pirang itu ngasih saran ke Sasuke. Yah… dia 'sih gatau masalahnya apa.

"Tapi dia udah…" Sasuke tadinya mau bilang kalo Gaara udah nyolong ciumannya, tapi dia takut dimarahin Naruto. "Mmhh…." Pipinya menggembung kayak balon. Dia ragu mau maafin apa nggak. Sementara Gaara masih setia sungkeman.

"Ndoro… hamba rela ngelakuin apa aja asal Ndoro mau maafin hamba… Ndoro boleh minta apa aja 'deh… asal nggak yang mahal-mahal ya! Duit di ATM ga cukup buat nraktir makan di PizzaHawd." Gaara mohon-mohon. Sayang dia bukan cowok bermodal gede. Tapi demi sahabatnya itu dia rela melakukan apa saja.

"Aku 'kan gak minta ditraktir…"

_**PLAK**_

Sasuke menggeplak kepala Gaara.

"YADAW!"

"Huh… gimana ya. Kamu beresin tugas aku yang belum selesai 'deh." Sasuke jongkok biar samaan sama Gaara.

"Kalo aku beresin tugas kamu, kamu mau maafin aku 'kan?"

"Nggak."

"Yaudah nggak akan aku kerjain."

"He jangaaan! Kerjain!"

_**PLAK**_

Dua kali Sasuke menggeplak kepala Gaara.

"MAMAK 'KOK KASAR SAMA GAARA 'SIH MAAAK?" dia protes.

"Apa-apaan itu, jangan panggil aku mama!" Sasuke pengen ngegeplak Gaara buat ketiga kali.

_**PLA-**_

"Mama!" –K-nya ga jadi. Keburu Sasuke dipanggil Naruto.

"Iya ,pah?" reflek itu 'mah.

"Itu dipanggil mama sama dia mauuuu!" Gaara protes lagi. "BAPAAAKKK! Masa' Gaara ga boleh manggil mamak ke mamaaaaakk?" dia ngadu ke Naruto.

"Sssstt adek nggak boleh teriak-teriak! Malu sama tetangga!" mungkin masudnya malu sama yang lewat.

"Tapi pah…"

"Adek dengerin kata papah…" Sasuke nambahin.

"Tapi mah…"

Tunggu dulu kenapa jadi kebawa suasana ini?

"KAKAK?! DEMI KUTANG CITA CITATOS! JADI SELAMA INI KAKAK UDAH PAPAH MAMAHAN SAMA SI PANTAT AYAM DICABEIN?!"

_**JENG JENG JEEENG**_

Hinata muncul tiba-tiba dengan efek _close-up._

"Hinata?" ucap tiga kepala beda warna itu barengan.

"KAKAK KOK NGGAK PERNAH BILANG SAMA-"

"DEMI SENDAL JEPIT SAIPUL JAMIL! GUE GA NGERTI ADA APAAN INI?!"

_**JENG JENG JEENG**_

Neji muncul dan bisa tiba-tiba ada duo penyanyi dangdut _wanna be _itu coba?

"Neji?" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto?" balas Neji.

"Gaara?" ucap Gaara sendiri.

"Heh ga usah ikutan." Sasuke nyepak pantat bebek Gaara.

"Ngapain lu disini?" tanya Naruto songong. Sepertinya dia kurang klop sama si Neji.

"Lu sendiiri ngapain di sini?" bales Neji.

"Kuliah."

"Ya iya kuliah Samsul… Gue juga tau kalo itu!"

"Ya lu kira gue jadi _office boy_ di sini?"

"Eh si Mahmudin ngajak berantem?" dia mulai kesel. Gatau sebabnya apa padahal Naruto ga ngomong macem-macem.

"Salah gue apa?"

"Ngapain lagi lu deket-deket sama my beibeh honey bunny sweeteh Sasuke Uchiha sayang cintaku?" itu panggilan apa ngga kepanjangan gitu?

"Heh terong dicabein! Ngapain kamu deket-deket sama kakak akoeh?!" Hinata ngomongnya make nada anak gahol jekardah geto.

"Apaan?!" Sasuke emosi. Dia ga suka liat Hinata songong-songong sampe bamper depannya dimaju-majuin begitu. Sirik aja dia ga punya yang segede gitu–eh.

"Apa cuma aku yang jadi kambing conge di sini?" Gaara inosen. Sepertinya dalam masalah ini dia nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Pilihan terbaik adalah cabut dari tempat itu. Ah, tapi ngeliatin beranteman ala FTV gini asik juga kayaknya. Dia akhirnya rada mundur ke belakang, duduk sila dan menikmati adegan itu.

"Sasuke cintah, kenapa kamu mau-maunya sama si Naruto borokokok itu? Apa yang bagus dari dia? Kerenan aku dari mana-mana juga!" Neji mengibaskan rambut iklan Sanseliknya.

Sasuke boro-boro ikhlas buat bilang Neji keren. Mana ada? Orang dari pertama kuliah aja dia udah eneg sama 'tuh orang.

"Kakak juga! Kok kakak tega 'sih sama aku? Padahal kita temen tapi sayang, kenapa kakak nggak pernah manggil aku pake panggilan sayang? Masa manggil si sadako itu mama 'sihhh?"

"HEH?!" Sasuke pengen ngejambakin rambut singa.

"Hm… jadi gitu. Hinata suka sama abang yang pirang itu, terus bang Neji suka sama Sasuke…" Gaara ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia ngeluarin sebungkus kacang telor dari tasnya sebagai cemilan. Masih seru buat ditonton.

"Sasuke sayang! Abang akan menyelamatkanmu!" Neji nyamber tangan Sasuke ala Sapidermen mau narik benang sulamnya.

_**GREBB**_

"NGGA BOLEH!" Naruto nyamber balik sambil melotot. Yang ini kayak aki-aki diambil parem kocoknya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke nyengajain meluk cowok itu di depan Hinata.

"HEH APAAN ITU PELUK-PELUK?! LEPASIIIINNN!" Hinata udah dalam mode ngajak berantem.

Kayaknya bentar lagi bakal ada acara jambak-jambakan ala Jupe sama Depe 'nih, pikir Gaara. Masih musim gak ya kalo direkam terus dibagiin ke medsos?

"HEH KUNING! LEPASIN SASUKE GUE!"

"APA KUKANG? LU NGIRI SAMA GUE?"

"ET DAH DASAR NANAS SUBANG!"

"GUE DARI GARUT BUKAN SUBANG TOLE!"

Iya iya berantem udah sana, 'gih.

"LEPASIN KAKAK AKU! KALO NGGAK AKU JAMBAK RAMBUT KAMU SAMPE BOTAK KAYAK DEDI KOBUSET!"

"GILE LU NDROO, RAMBUT SEHAT KUAT MACAM GINI NGGAK AKAN BISA SEKALI JAMBAK BOTAK KELES! DASAR BAMPER TRONTON!"

"EH BERANI LO NGATAIN GUE?! DASAR TEPOS!" dibanding punya Hinata 'sih pantat Sasuke ga ada apa-apanya, tapi sepenglihatan Gaara pantat Sasuke cukup bohai buat ukuran gadis –eh, cowok.

Empat mulut itu terus aja ngoceh bales-balesan. Lama-lama Gaara bosen nontonnya.

"Fuaaahhhmmmm... Aku mau balik ke kelas ya, mau ngerjain tugas dulu. Bye semua…" dia beranjak, tapi ga ada yang _notice_. Kayaknya semua bodo amat sama si Gaara.

Orang yang lewat pada ngeliatin, tapi mereka juga sama bodo amat. Anak kuliahan 'mah udah nggak kayak anak SD kalo ada yang berantem ditungguin sambil ditepuktanganin. Udah liat 'mah lewat aja.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita pulang! Nggak ada gunanya ngomong sama si Neji wakwaw 'mah,bawa mudharat aja!" Naruto ngegandeng tangan Sasuke sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Iya kita pergi aja. Aku nggak suka liat mereka berdua."

"HEH! URUSAN KITA BELOM SELESEEEEE!" ucap Hinata dan Neji berjamaah.

"Ini ada apa ribut-ribut?"

_**JENG JENG JEENG**_

Muncullah bapak dekan fakultas sastra, bapak Danzo yang terhormat.

"Eh, pak. Apa kabar pak?" Neji ngebungkuk malu gara-gara kepergok lagi tereak-tereak. Pas diliat Naruto dan Sasuke udah ngilang begitu aja.

"Baik." Danzo ngangguk mantap.

"Bapak udah makan siang, pak?" tanya Hinata supaya suasana rada cair.

"Kamu mau temenin bapak makan?"

"Ngga usah 'deh pak." ucap Neji mencegah.

"Kok kamu yang jawab? Saya 'kan nanya sama yang perempuan." Danzo rada sewot.

"Iya saya ngewakilin, pak."

"Kamu mau temenin bapak makan?" tanya Danzo sekali lagi.

"Ehehe nggak pak." Hinata nyengir hamster.

"Terus kenapa tadi nanya begitu?"

"Lha nanya doang pak… bapak kalo ngambek gitu manis 'deh." Waw, berani banget dia ngegodain dekan, dasar cabe kelas gurame.

"Ah kamu bisa aja." si bapak menepuk pundak Hinata dengan gaya melambai.

Neji udah beku. Ternyata si bapak ini…

.

.

.

"Kamu kenal sama Neji?" tanya Sasuke sama yang lagi megang stang motor.

"Iya 'kan bapaknya dia temen bapak aku…" Sasuke baru inget kalo Naruto pernah bilang gitu. Berarti emang wajar kalo dia kenal Hinata dan kenal juga sama Neji.

"Dia nyebelin tau'. Dia suka gangguin aku." Sasuke ngadu, kalo ngadu, siapa tau Naruto bakal ngebejek-bejek si Neji kayak bikin rujak cingur.

"Iya dia emang nyebelin. Makanya aku nggak terlalu akrab. Kalo dia ngapa-ngapain kamu bilang aja sama aku, nanti aku aduin dia ke bapaknya biar ATM-nya diblokir." Buset, maenannya langsung tembak. Itu kalo ATM diblokir bakalan lebih mengancam daripada digebukin. Masalahnya ATM itu menyangkut hajat hidup Neji sehari-hari. Kejam juga…

"Aku juga nggak suka sama Hinata…"

"Dia juga suka gangguin kamu?"

"Nggak 'sih, tapi dia kayaknya emang nggak suka sama aku, dia songong banget kalo ketemu."

"Padahal ke aku baik loh."

"Mungkin dia suka sama kamu."

"Tapi akunya cuma mau temenan aja sama dia, gimana dong…? Huhu…"

Ada mercon meledak di hati Sasuke. yang ini agak melegakan. Berarti bener kalo emang Naruto nggak ada rasa sama cewek itu.

"Eh, makan yuk. Pengen ke warung ramen 'nih. Kayaknya makan ramen enak gitu."

"Hn? Ayuk…"

"Aku yang traktir."

Senangnya punya pacar tajir –eh, belum jadi pacar itu.

Motor matic itu melaju sampai di depan sebuah kedai.

_"Irasshaimaseeeee_… Selamat daatang kakaa~" pas masuk, mereka disambut sama empat orang pegawai kedai yang baris di kanan kiri kayak pager ayu.

Naruto langsung naek ke lantai dua diikutin Sasuke. Siang itu kedainya lagi rame, dibawah udah nggak ada meja kosong.

Begitu dapet meja kosong, mereka duduk hadep-hadepan. Terus ada seorang pegawai nyamperin sambil bawa menu.

"Silakan kaka… Nanti pesenannya ditulis di sini yaa…"

Asli, apa begini rasanya dipanggil kaka sama pegawai warung makan? Sasuke yang belom pernah makan disitu ngerasa rada aneh. Ga tau kalo Naruto.

"Kamu mau pesen ramen apa?"

"Aku mau liat menunya."

"Nih."

Begitu dikasih kertas menu Sasuke langsung nahan ketawa.

Bagi yang belom pernah makan di situ siapapun bakal ngakak liat nama-nama menunya. Semua menu dinamain sama nama-nama aneh berbau ranjang. Biasanya 'kan namanya ramen kuah miso, ramen goreng, ramen kuah kental, begitu-begitu. Yang ini diganti jadi ranjang basah, ranjang kering, ranjang becek, banci di atas ranjang, dan ranjang-ranjang lainnya. Pantesan di depan mamprang _banner _nama kedai itu, "RANJANG, AHLINYA BASAH-BASAHAN". Ranjangnya sendiri kepanjangan dari RAmeN JANGar –jangar artinya pusing. Spesialis ramen pedes.

"Kenapa?" Naruto jadi pengen ketawa liat Sasuke susah payah nahan ketawa.

"Ini aapaa…?" dia nunjuk-nunjuk menu itu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hehehe namanya emang aneh-aneh tapi ramennya enak-enak 'kok!"

Bukan masalah enaknya tapi namanya, haduh. Ada-ada aja strategi marketing masa kini.

"Jadi kamu mau pesen ramen apa?"

"Ranjang… basah…" nyebutnya aja pengen ketawa.

"Level?"

"Satu aja…" pengen ngakak sampe pengen nangis. Tapi ditahan.

"Hm.. yaudah aku juga mau ranjang basah. Level lima…"

Cowok itu nulis pesenan mereka berdua. Tulisannya persis tulisan dokter, perlu apoteker supaya bisa dibaca. Semoga aja pegawainya punya indra keenam buat nebak apa itu.

"Minumnya mau apa?"

"Terserah." Sasuke udah nggak sanggup lagi liat menu, terserah Naruto deh mau pesenin apa.

"Hm.. oke." dia beres nulis minumannya. "Mbak, mbak! Ini!" panggilnya ke salah satu pegawai yang lagi lewat bawa nampan.

"Oh oke kaka. Ditunggu pesanannya."

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka nunggu, akhirnya ranjang-ranjang itu datang. Ternyata Naruto mesen minuman _smoothies_. Kalo merah-merah begitu berarti smutisnya rasa stroberi.

_"Itadakimaaassuuu!"_

Naruto makan dengan lahap, bada dengan Sasuke yang dididik buat makan _slow motion _ala keluarga keraton. Iyalah, makan juga ada aturannya.

_**DRRTT DRRRTTT DRRRTTT DRRRRTTT**_

Sasuke yang pertama kali nyadar kalo hapenya Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja itu geter.

"Naruto, itu hapemu geter terus."

"Oh!" dia langsung nyamber. "Halo?"

_**DRRRTTT DRRRRTTT**_

Eh, ternyata si Ucup salah ngambil, yang ditaro di telinga malah botol kecap.

"Ini hapenya…" udah aja Sasuke yang ngambil hape itu, dia kasihin 'deh ke Naruto.

"Ehehe, makasih." anak kedokteran juga ada aja begonya 'mah.

_"Halo!"_ suara Kushina terdengar nyaring, padahal nggak di _loud speaker._

"Iya halo?"

_"Aa!"_

"Apa?"

_"Ujang!"_

_"Naoonn?"_

_ "Aa! Kapan atuh mau pulang 'teh? Cenah abis UTS mau ke Garut?" _

"Hari kamis, mah! Nungguin si Kiba beres UTS, dia selesainya rabu."

_ "Ari Aa udah beres UTS?"_

_"Parantos, bu Haji…"_-udah, Bu haji….

_ "Ngke Ceu Mimi jeung anakna jadi pan kadieu?"_-nanti Ceu Mimi sama anaknya jadi 'kan kesini?.

_"Sumuhun, madam… apan tos jangjian basa eta."_-iya, madam… 'kan udah janjian waktu itu.

Sampai saat ini Sasuke masih ngerasa aneh tiap liat Naruto ngomong pake bahasa sunda. Ya aneh, gitu. Muka bule, tapi ngomong sunda. _Bentes, deuih _–lancar pula. Baru nemu makhluk macam begini. Apa kabar kalo ntar ketemu keluarganya di Garut? Ada bakat kalo dia bakal sakit pipi dan bikin kempes kotak tertawanya buat ngetawain mereka. Yang di depannya sekarang aja udah bikin pengen ngakak –tapi ditahan, dengan alasan jaim.

_"Atos atuh nya, Aa keur makan ieu 'teh_." Naruto berinisiatif buat mengakhiri cuap-cuap di telpon itu.

_"Keur emam naon Aa 'teh? Jeung saha?"_ –Aa lagi makan apa? Sama siapa?

_"Ah atuh meni kepo, bu Haji!"_ –ah, kepo banget 'sih, Bu Haji!

"Ahahaha…"

Gestur khas orang sunda itu sukses memancing tawa Sasuke. pasalnya Naruto rada naikin suaranya sambil nyolot. Lagian itu siapa pula yang disebut-sebut ibu Haji? Jangan-jangan ibunya?

Sadar dari tadi ditontonin sama orang yang duduk di depannya, Naruto mati gaya seketika.

"Ehehehe…" dia nyengir bagong nahan malu. Akhirnya ia tutup telpon itu –entah yang di sana ngomel apa karena tau-tau diputus.

Naruto balik duduk rapi sok keren. Dia ambil lagi sendok sama sumpitnya yang tadi dianggurin.

"Maaf ya, biasa 'lah… ibu aku suka dikit-dikit nelpon gitu."

.

.

.

Abis makan mereka berdua pulang ke kosan. Ternyata pas nyampe ada si Kiba lagi beli es krim _cone _di mobil keliling.

"Hei cantik!" yang disapa cuma Sasuke.

"Ih." Sasukenya ngangkat bahu jijik.

"Beli apa?" tanya Naruto make nada anak di iklan biskuit makanan macan.

"Es krim dong! Masa acian semen!"

"Mau ah! Sas, mau es krim nggak?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Kan barusan udah makan, masih kenyang. Apa orang ini di perutnya ada lubang dimensi gitu? Perasaan ga kenyang-kenyang.

"Ini Mas." si mamang tukang es krim ngasihin es krim punya Kiba. Bertabur kismis.

"A, mau es krim _matcha_, ya, satu." Naruto mesen. "Sasuke kamu bener nggak mau?" dia butuh konfirmasi.

"Nggak…" jawab Sasuke.

"Pake_ topping_ apa, A?"

"Bubuk kroto!" sahut Kiba.

"Ayam dong gue!" Naruto nggak terima. "Pake_ topping corn flakes _aja." Kebetulan ada _corn flakes_, dia pilih itu. Naruto emang tipe yang demen sereal 'sih.

"Itu_ corn_ _flakes_ 'kan ga jauh beda sama kroto!"

"Iya biar gaul disebut _corn flakes_!"

Sasuke heran kenapa dua orang itu kalo ngobrol nggak pernah jelas juntrungannya.

"Ini Mas. Lima ribu."

"Sama punya aku, ya sekalian!"

"Yeeee…!"

Teryata ujung-ujungnya Kiba minta dibayarin. Bener-bener ngambil kesempatan. Tapi sama Naruto dibayarin juga.

Abis megang es krim masing-masing mereka masuk dan duduk di teras.

"Mau nggak? Nih icip ya icip!" Naruto nyendok es krim _cone_ itu buat Sasuke.

Sasuke diem dulu sebentar sebelum buka mulutnya dan makan.

"Ayam mau nyicip?" Kiba nawarin es krimnya ke ayam betina yang kebetulan lewat. Miris, dasar jomblo –eh.

"Chib, besok balik ngampus langsung beres-beres. Aku pengen pergi pagi kamisnya."

Sasuke jadi keingetan kalau dia juga belom beresin baju buat ntar pergi ke Garut.

"Iya, kemarin aku mau beres-beres ada si Chouji nginap di kamarku…"

"Terus hubungannya?"

"Nggak ada, aku malas aja."

EPUL, alesannya males 'mah nggak usah bilang.

"Kalian 'kok suka nginep-nginepan, padahal kamarnya 'kan deket?" tanya Sasuke.

"Adakalanya kita butuh suasana baru, cantik." jawab Kiba.

"Adakalanya mereka suka nyari makanan di kamar orang…" jawab Naruto lebih realistis.

Sasuke cuma ngangguk. Sepertinya cowok emang suka berbagi. Lha dianya sendiri juga 'kan cowok?

"Ngomong-ngomong nginep…" ucap Naruto gantung.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke aku pengen nginep di kamar kamu laahhh!" Naruto merajuk manja.

"Ngi-nginep di kamar aku?" tiba-tiba dia keingetan kalo di atas kasur ada banyak jemuran yang belom di strika –termasuk celana dalem sama kaos singletnya.

"Iya nginep laaah… boleh yaaa?" cowok yang lagi megang es krim itu narik-narik cardigan Sasuke.

"Mmm…"

"Yaudah kalau kau gamau Naruto nginep di kamarmu biar abang saja yang nginep." tawar Kiba.

"NGGAK!" langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. "Ya uda kamu boleh nginep." Naruto akhirnya dapet ijin.

"Horeeee!" Naruto bersorak.

"Kenapa kau nggak mau aku nginep di kamarmu?" Kiba protes. Dia nggak merasa rabies atau punya kelainan kulit, jadi pikirnya aman-aman aja kalo dia tidur di kamar Sasuke.

"Nginep di kamar gue? Siapa elo?" tanya Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

"Siapa tak kenal Kiba~" Kiba berdendang ala Mang Saswi.

.

.

.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Sasuke…~" panggil Naruto dari balik pintu.

Naruto nunggu sebentar karena belum ada jawaban.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya lagi.

Kok sepi?

"Sasu-"

_**KRIEEET**_

"-eh?" ternyata pintunya ga dikunci. "Sasu-"

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

_**BRAAAAKKKKKK**_

Sasuke ngebanting pintu kamar mandi dan masuk lagi dengan kilat.

Tak disangka ternyata ketika Naruto masuk ,Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya make anduk warna pink gambar Anna frozen. Tapi yang histeris bukan Naruto, malah Sasukenya sendiri. Ya iyalah malu banget.

"Aku keluar lagi ya, kamu ganti baju dulu aja… Sorry ganggu…" Naruto yang udah bawa guling dan selimut itu mundur perlahan keluar kamar. Mukanya merah.

"Iyaaaa!" jawab Sasuke menggema dari dalem kamar mandi.

Sumpah, malu abis! Baru kali ini dia kepergok make anduk sama orang lain selain keluarganya. Biasanya kalo dirumah malah jalan-jalan nyariin _hairdryer_ masih make anduk. Tapi ini… mana kepergoknya sama Naruto pula.

Sementara Naruto nungguin di balik pintu. Kok rasanya ada sesuatu yang ngajak ngegeboy gitu? Itu tadi jelas banget dia ngeliat putih gurihnya kulit Sasuke, mana rambutnya basah abis keramas. Wawawawawa… rada bahaya ini. Ternyata Sasuke yang baru mandi itu pesonanya lebih nyetrum dibanding biasanya. Naruto bahkan ga inget apa gambar anduk Sasuke. Kalo ga salah Hulk make baju Elsa gitu?

"Istighfar… istighfar…" dia coba nenangin diri, takut kalap. Biasa 'lah naluri lelaki kalo liat yang begituan suka tiba-tiba tegang sana-sini –maksud?

Di dalem, Sasuke buru-buru nyari baju buat dia pake. Pas ngeliat lemari, 'duh, dia lupa kalo kaos-kaosnya belom pada distrika. Yang sisa tinggal _tanktop_ sama kaos singletnya doang. Pilihan laen adanya kemeja. Masa iya mau tidur make kemeja? Dikira tidurnya ngelembur di kantor? Mau gak mau dia ngambil salah satu _tanktop-_nya yang warna abu-abu. Kalo celana 'sih aman, dia make _training_ parasut. Untung masih ada _training_, 'kan malu diliat Naruto kalo cuma make celana kurang bahan doang?

"Huhu…" rasanya pengen mewek. Dia nyisirin rambutnya yang masih basah sambil cemberut.

"Sasuke…?" panggil Naruto.

"Iya sebentar…" Sasuke narik knop pintu.

Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Ma-su….k"

Begitu Sasuke muncul di depannya, langsung keputer intro lagu Es En Es Deh yang judulnya Gee. Pandangan Naruto jadi rada kabur. Wangi cowok cantik yang baru mandi itu seakan-akan ngeluarin bunga-bunga.

"Masuk."

Musiknya tau-tau berenti pas Naruto nyadar Sasuke ngeliat dia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ehehe… iya."

Mereka masuk kamar. Mata Naruto nggak lepas-lepas ngeliat ke dua bukit yang menyembul dari balik _tanktop_ ketat itu.

"Kamu bawa selimut sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Kalo kamu punya kasur Palembang aku mau bobo di bawah aja."

"Aku nggak punya kasur Palembang… Kamu tidur di atas aja nggak apa-apa."

"Beneran?"

Sebenernya Sasuke rada nggak enak musti tidur seranjang lagi sama Naruto. Waktu itu 'mah dia berani karena Narutonya lagi sakit, 'lha ini, orangnya sehat, sadar pula.

"Kasur kamu wangi ya." gak tau Sasukenya yang kelamaan ngelamun, tau-tau pas diliat Naruto udah landing di kasurnya. "Beda sama kasur si Kiba, bau kabel kebakar." Iyalah, yang dia omongin itu kasurnya anak teknik yang sehari-hari maenannya sama kabel, solder dan kawan-kawannya. Sedangkan kasur yang sekarang jadi tempat dia _landing_ itu teritorinya Kanjeng Ratu yang tiap hari luluran dan nggak kenal sama perkakas anak teknik.

Naruto nyaman-nyamanin diri di atas kasur Sasuke, sementara yang punya kamar oles-oles _lotion_ dulu sebelum tidur. Prinsip dia, mau tidur itu jangan langsung aja naek kasur, kudu ngerawat kulit juga. Biasanya 'sih dia maskeran bengkoang dulu, tapi karena ada Naruto, malem itu dia nggak maskeran. Malu 'lha…

"Pantesan kulit kamu kinclong begitu, rajin perawatan…" puji Naruto. Sasuke yang duduk di depan tivi langsung berenti ngoles lotion. "Pengen pegang, kayaknya nyamuk juga kepleset kali, ya?" dengan polosnya cowok itu menyentuh kulit lengan atas Sasuke, terus ditarik garis lurus sampe ke lengan bawahnya.

Efeknya, Sasuke merinding koplo. Mukanya udah kayak tomat sayur sop. Salah besar dia cuma pake _tanktop _malem itu. Salah Sas, salah…

"Ohoho… lembut banget…"

Pengen kabur. Iya, dia harus kabur. Dia selalu takut kalo malem-malem berduaan sama Naruto besoknya dia jadi ibu muda.

Tapi gimana caranya buat kabur, itu 'kan kamarnya sendiri? Sasuke mikir keras.

"Hoaaahhmmm ngantuk… Aku mau bobo duluan, ya."

Sasuke langsung balik badan. Oh betapa beruntungnya dia, Naruto udah menyatakan bendera putih duluan. Kalo cowok itu bobo dia aman!

Naruto menarik selimut gambar Liron Man-nya. Bukti kalau cowok itu pelor alias nempel molor adalah bener. Rupanya dia ga kuat buat langsung tewas di atas kasur wangi kembang tujuh rupa itu. Terlalu nyaman mungkin.

Sepi. Sasuke yang udah selesai ngoles _lotion_-nya ngelirik Naruto di kasur. Ternyata udah bener tewas orang itu. Fuh, dengan begitu dia nggak segan buat naik kasur dan nyusul tidur.

Persis kayak kemaren malem, Naruto tidurnya mepet tembok, jadi lahan buat Sasuke sedikit lebih luas. Daripada ntar rebutan, dia ngambil selimutnya sendiri. Kalo selimutnya masing-masing 'kan mau tidur segimana juga nggak akan masalah. Mana malem itu cukup dingin, mana dia cuma pake _tanktop _doang, berarti selimutnya emang harus sendiri-sendiri.

_**TIK TOK TIK TOK**_

Nggak bisa tidur. Di pejem-pejemin juga melek lagi melek lagi, gimana dong?

"Mm.. Mamaaah~"

_**GREP**_

Naruto ngigo sambil nemplokin tangan sama kakinya ke badan Sasuke.

"Mamah, Aa mau bilang sesuatu…" dia menggumam.

"A-apa?" Sasuke reflek ngebales. Padahal dia tau mungkin aja Naruto lagi ngimpiin ibunya.

"Aa sayang mamah…"

_** CUP**_

"HEH?!"

DA HELL! Tiba-tiba aja Naruto ngecup pipinya Sasuke. Yang dikecup saking kagetnya sampe bangun ngelempar selimut.

"Ng…?" Naruto merem melek, mungkin dia kebangun gara-gara Sasuke ngejerit. "Ada apa…?" dia nggak nyadar barusan udah nyosor orang?

Sasuke napasnya senen kemis. Tuh 'kan, 'tuh 'kan.

"Bobo lagi Sas…" Naruto menggeliat males kayak ulet. Dia tengkurepan dan balik lagi ke alam mimpi.

Kalo gini ceritanya 'mah sekalian aja nggak usah tidur 'lah, pikir Sasuke. Akhirnya dia nyalain tivi.

_"Jangan lakukan itu James… Aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku belum siap… Aaahhhh…."_

MATIIN. BOBOAN.

.

.

.

_**CUIT CUIT CUIT CUIT**_

Di luar udah kedengeran suara mesin aer yang dinyalain. Mang Iruka udah ngisi _torn_ dari subuh. Ayam-ayam di kandang deket parkiran lagi dikasih makan.

Di dalem sebuah kamar, dua cowok masih pules bertapa.

"Mamah…"

"Ngh…?"

Naruto masih ngigo, dan dibales sama Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Nenen…"

_**PLOK**_

Lima jari itu nemplok di bukit Sasuke, terus diremes-remes kayak ngulenin ketan.

"Chiko turun, Chiko…" rupanya Sasuke ngimpi kucing piaraannya naek ke dadanya.

"Mamah…"

"Chiko…"

"Mam-"

"Chik-"

_**TING**_

Dua pasang mata itu terbuka bersamaan.

Naruto melotot kaget ngeliat tangannya ada di atas bukit Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke melotot kaget karena dadanya ditemplokin tangan Naruto.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pagi itu dua nada sumbang terdengar dari kamar nomer tujuh.

Mang Iruka heran kenapa ayamnya pada kejar-kejaran.

0-0-0-0

**TBC**


	8. Nanas? Cabe?

Gara-gara kejadian pagi itu, dua hari ini Sasuke sama Naruto jadi rada canggung. Meskipun Naruto udah minta maaf juga tetep aja ada rasa-rasa nggak enak gitu. Sasuke bukannya jadi benci sama Naruto, tapi dia malu. Mungkin Naruto juga sama malunya. Tapi masih untung cuma begitu, belum sampe bikin dedek bayi hayolo.

Kamis pagi semuanya udah siap buat pergi. Mobil sewaannya udah keparkir di depan kosan. Tinggal masukin barang dan pergi.

"Aku duduk sama ibu, Kiba di belakang sama Chouji. Sasuke di depan." Shikamaru nentuin tempat dengan seenaknya. Dia bilang gitu supaya dia dapet enaknya, kalo duduk sama Kiba ntar telinga dia pekak diteriakin, duduk sama Chouji sempit, duduk sama Sasuke… malu ah. Yaudah duduk sama ibunya Sasuke aja.

"Saya duduk di tengah sama Mas, yo!" ujar Mikoto dengan semangat.

"Harusnya kau ditaruh di kap!" celoteh Kiba ke Chouji.

Sementara yang kepala kuning sama yang rambut pantat ayam masih diem-dieman kayak arwana ketemu cupang.

"Kamu duduk depan ya." kata Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke cuma ngangguk sambil nyubit lengan Naruto.

Idih, dua-duanya kenapa jadi malu-malu meong begitu?

0-0-0-0

**PONDOK CEMARA**

CHAPTER 8

**NANAS? CABE?**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

0-0-0-0

"Naik-naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi sekali…"

Siapapun yang punya mata dan Alhamdulillah masih bisa liat juga tau kalau mobil itu nggak melaju di atas jalanan nanjak ke gunung.

"Kiri, kanan, kulihat saja ada banyak perawaaannn~"

Perawan? Maksudnya ibu-ibu yang ngedadah-dadah di pinggir jalan buat nawarin ubi cilembu gitu?

Suer, ini aja belom kelar ngelewatin Nagreg.

"Naik… naikkkk ke puncak gunung…"

Kiba dengan lantangnya nyanyi lagu legendaris yang dikenal semua anak lahiran '90an itu tanpa perlu mikropon. Selain dia, ada lagi yang juga ngikut euphorianya ngelewatin gunung –nggak, ngelewatin Nagreg, Chouji sama ibunya Sasuke. Ketiganya bernyanyi dengan senang, cukup buat ngegantiin radio di kemudi.

"Eh, eh gaes!" Mikoto berseru dengan -mirip logat finalis SUCI yang suka bawa-bawa biola itu 'lah. Kebayang 'kan gimana? Sasuke aja udah pengen ngebenturin kepala ke kaca.

"Ada apa tante?" sahut Kiba.

"Beli ubi cilembu, yuk? Udah dari jaman kapan saya pingin ubi cilembu, mumpung banyak yang jualan!"

"Ide bagus! Kebetulan saya laper berat, bu! Nggak ada makanan yang bisa dicemil lagi!" Chouji menyambut ide Mikoto dengan semangat. Dia merasa perutnya ga penuh-penuh, kayak gas elpiji yang di oplos.

"Itu bukannya makanan kita banyak?" tanya Naruto yang masih liat lurus ke depan.

"Ya kali masih ada, udah abis semua dimakan sama dia." jawab Shikamaru. Yang nyetir mana tau di belakang pada ngapain dari tadi.

"Eh kampret, gue aja belom kebagian!" umpat Naruto. Sasuke ngelirik, pas banget waktu dia mau makan chiki bola keju yang terakhir.

"Nih."

Sasuke langsung aja menyumpal mulut Naruto pakek chiki itu. Cowok yang tadinya mau ngomel-ngomel itu teralihkan buat ngunyah chiki di mulutnya. Kalo di kartun-kartun suka ada garis-garis merah muda di pipinya dikasih 'mah diem.

Sasuke ngelipet-lipet bungkus chiki yang udah kosong itu, terus dia masukin ke kresek item tempat naro sampah di belakang, yang ternyata udah penuh. Bener kata Shikamaru. Kayaknya semua chiki-chiki dan sebangsanya udah disikat abis nggak bersisa.

"Mas Naruto, bisa berenti sebentar nggak? Saya mau beli ubi cilembu." Mikoto menepuk pundak Naruto. Yang ditepuk noleh sekilas. Kalo lama-lama ntar wassalam…

"Oh ayok boleh, mau beli di kios yang mana?" sambil mobil itu melaju, kios penjual ubi cilembu ga ada abis-abisnya.

"Di sini aja Mas…"

Setelah ditunjuk Mikoto, akhirnya mobil itu berenti depan sebuah kios. Yang jagainnya bapak-bapak, semumuran bapaknya Sasuke mungkin. Bapak-bapak yang jambangnya nyambung ke janggut itu langsung nyamperin ketika Naruto sama Mikoto keluar mobil.

_"Mangga A, ubi cilembu!"_ anehnya orang sunda itu bisa nyebutin dua barang sekali nawarin. Mangga sama ubi cilembu.

"Berapa ini sekilo, Mas?" tanya Mikoto.

_"Anu tos di open mah limabelas rebu sakilo."_ Bapak itu ngejawab sambil melepus. Kalo yang sopan 'mah itu rokok matiin dulu gitu.

"Limabelas ribu? Ooh… saya beli dua kilo aja, Mas. Yang besar-besar ya!"

_"Oh muhun bu, dua kilo wae?" _bapak itu nyiapin kresek buat naro ubi cilembu yang dibeli Mikoto. Dua kilo lumayan banyak juga. Tapi kalo diinget-inget di mobil itu makannya pada rakus semua, kayaknya dua kilo termasuk cukup.

Mikoto membuka retsleting dompetnya buat ngeluarin uang. Iyalah, dikira mau ngeluarin STNK? Siapa yang nilang?

"Ah udah, udah bu nggak usah, sama saya aja." ucap Naruto. Ia buru-buru ngerogoh kantong celananya dan ngeluarin duit gocap. Cowok itu memang selalu sedia duit gocap di saku kayaknya.

"Eh eh Mas, ga usah!" Mikoto mencegah, tapi duit itu udah keburu sampe di tangan si bapak tukang ubinya.

"Udah ga apa-apa… " buat mahasiswa tajir macam dia 'mah, tiga puluh rebu doang nggak ada apa-apanya –njir, sombong.

"Aduh… saya jadi malu, padahal saya yang pingin ubi cilembu tapi Mas yang bayar…" Mikoto memegang tangan Naruto ala-ala ABG pengen gandengan. Dia nggak tau ada yang cembakur di dalem mobil. Disangkanya nggak ada yang liat…

"Sas." panggil Shikamaru. Kiba sama Chouji cekikikan.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Sas." Dia manggil lagi. Cekikikan itu makin keras.

"Apa sih?" Sasuke mulai merasa aneh. Dua kali Shikamaru manggil namanya, ada yang lain… di senyummu… -bukan, ada yang lain dari suara cowok sipit itu.

"Sas, ssampahnya buang ke luar, Sas." Chouji dan Kiba ngakak.

"Pfffttt…." Sasuke nahan ketawa. "Apa sih?! Kenapa kamu ngomongnya aneh gitu?!" dia protes, pasalnya Shikamaru manggil dia dengan nyelewengin huruf S di setiap kalimatnya. Penampakannya 'tuh kayak mau ngejulurin lidah tapi nanggung, jadi lidahnya berenti di bawah bibir. Mirip-mirip orang cadel, tapi ini cadelnya di huruf S. Gimana cobak?

"Sas. Nitip ssampah." Shikamaru ngomong udah kayak hamster ngunyah. Ada sempilan suara huruf "H" di setiap huruf "S"nya.

Ga banyak orang yang bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Contohin 'nih, ibarat orang mau niup lilin tapi lidahnya ikutan maju dikit. Hayo? Pasti ada yang nyoba-nyoba.

"Ada apaan ini pada ketawa-ketawa?" tanya Naruto yang baru balik dari kios ubi cilembu.

"Saya ketinggalan apa 'nih, gaes?"

Sasuke mojokin kepala ke _dashboard_, sementara Kiba dan Chouji masih belum reda cekikikannya.

"Ngga, bu. Ngga ada apa-apa. Tau, 'nih mereka." si pelaku kriminal nggak ngaku. Dia malah membeberkan kesaksian palsu.

"Iki ubi cilembunya, kita makan sama-sama ya!" ajak Mikoto.

Akhirnya Naruto nyari tempat yang enak buat markir mobilnya. Kebetulan ada Indahmart yang parkirannya luas dan masih kosong. Sekalian ntar kalo mau beli minum atau apa, deket.

"Aduh… manisnya~" Mikoto seneng banget, ubi yang dibelinya sesuai ekspektasi, manis –ntar, di mana-mana ubi cilembu 'kan emang manis.

"Enak, tante, enak." Kiba melahap potongan ubi yang dia pegang dengan rakus ga karuan.

"Bagi dua, ya. yang aku ambil ternyata gede banget…" Naruto membelah ubi di tangannya jadi dua. Yang separo dia kasihin ke Sasuke.

"Aku nggak begitu suka yang manis…" diterima 'sih, tapi ngomongnya gitu.

"Cobain dulu 'lah dikit." Naruto tau-tau nyubit daging ubi punya dia sendiri, lalu disuapin ke Sasuke. Mau nggak mau Sasuke harus buka mulut karena ubinya udah di ujung bibir.

"Manis…" ucapnya malu. Abis, disuapinnya di depan banyak orang 'sih.

"Hehe. Aku juga ga begitu suka yang manis. Jadi sepotong gini aja udah cukup."

"BOHOOONGGGG~" samber Shikamaru.

"Ape 'sih, Chik?" Naruto sewot. Dia rada aneh mengapa Shikamaru cukup aktif hari ini. Jangan-jangan sebelumnya dia ngelem? Eh, ngelem 'mah jadi nyimeng atuh, kapten.

"Waktu itu lu ngabisin wafer gue sekaleng~"

"Itu 'mah gara-gara di kamar lu ga ada ada makanan lain selain wafer!" Naruto pernah ngabisin wafernya Shikamaru waktu mereka lagi nobar pertandingan bulu tangkis single campuran antara Zimbabwe sama Afganistan. Ya karena ga ada apa-apa lagi selain wafer di kaleng kerupuk itu, dia abisin 'deh. Daripada nyemilin deodoran 'kan ga lucu.

"Aku juga pernah liat kau makan kue ulang tahun Hinata sampai tinggal separo, gimana mau bilang kalau kau tidak suka manis?" logat bataknya keluar 'dah 'tuh si Kiba.

"Kue ultah Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit. Telinganya sensi denger nama itu.

"Eh? Oh… pas ultahnya waktu itu dia ngundang aku…"

Sasuke manyun.

"Bu, 'tuh, Bu, gara-gara si Skuerpen anak ibu jadi manyun…" Chouji nyolek Mikoto.

"Eh iya apa kenapa?" ternyata Mikoto nggak ngeh dari tadi ada apa. Dia terlalu asyik makanin ubi cilembunya. Ini bagai orang yang udah separo hidupnya nggak pernah nemu ubi gitu.

"Ng… iya, aku cuma dateng buat ngasih selamat aja kok…"

"Hn…"

Tjieeee cembakuuuurrrrr~

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka udah ngelewatin pasar Garut, cuma di daerah sekitar situ doang macetnya bener-bener. Abis itu jalanan udah normal lagi. Di kotanya, banyak bangunan-bangunan pertokoan tua. Kalo rada jauh sedikit baru 'deh ketemu toko-toko kecil yang macem-macem.

Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang cukup besar.

"Yap. Udah sampe."

Sasuke ngelirik ke luar. Keren juga, tokonya bukan toko oleh-oleh biasa, ini 'mah toko oleh-oleh yang keitung elit karena bangunannya aja modern, ada tempat makannya juga. Orang-orang di situ juga banyak seliweran.

"Turun yuk. Chib, bantuin turunin barang."

"Oke Kapteeenn!"

Naruto turun duluan dari mobil, disusul Kiba, terus Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Ibu udah _'ndak_ sabar ketemu Mbok Inah, ternyata dia udah sukses sekarang!" Mikoto turun.

"Ibu tungguin!" Sasuke nyusul terakhiran.

Dari luar toko, keliatan di dalem ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang lagi sibuk ngelayanin pembeli. Naruto tau betul itu ibunya. Langsung aja dia nyamperin.

"Mamah Aa pulaaang~" Naruto melambai dengan efek_ slow motion_. Ibunya tersenyum sumringah di depan sana, lalu berlari.

"EEHHHHH INI SIAPAAAAAA?"

_**GABRUG**_

Kushina menerjang Sasuke sampe hampir jatoh kayang. Sementara Naruto dilewat begitu aja.

"CABE!" bentak cowok tampan itu pada ibunya. Rupanya dia kesel ngga di _notice._

"Kamu pasti Sasuke 'nya? _Aduh meni geulis…."_ Kushina nyubit-nyubit pipi Sasuke gemes. Gemesnya bukan gemes biasa, gemesnya kayak gemes ngeremes-remes mie kering yang biasa jadi cemilan anak-anak. Hebatnya dia langsung tau kalau itu Sasuke. Jangan-jangan dia s_talker_-nya Sasuke?

"Hahehehe…" Sasuke cuma bisa nyengir terpaksa, dia sebetulnya rada takut sama ibu-ibu _hardcore _macam begini. Dia takut diperkosa, -eh.

"Mbok Inah, masih inget sama saya 'ndak?" Mikoto pengen di _notice._

_"Inget atuh! Ma enya poho!"_ –inget 'lha! Masa lupa!.

_**PLAK**_

Emak-emak berambut jingga itu menggeplak pundak Mikoto. Tuh 'kan rada hardcore.

"_Meni asa waas, tos lami teu pendak oge geulis keneh wae Ceu Mimi 'mah! Ieu putrana oge meni geulis pisan siga urang Jepang!" _–rasanya gimana gitu, udah lama nggak ketemu juga Ceu Mimi masih cantik aja! Ini anakmu juga cantik banget kayak orang Jepang!.

Kushina masih nggak mau lepasin pelukannya. Sasuke sesek napas.

"Hai tanteeeee~" sapa Kiba, biasa, ganjen.

"Hai semuaahhh!"

Shikamaru ama Chouji cuma nyengir. Ibunya Naruto kelewat semangat, kayak kelebihan minum Kratingdong gitu.

"NARUTOOOOOO?" sahut seorang bapak nyamperin.

"Bapak?"

"NARUTOOO! Bapak kangeeennnn!"

Ternyata itu bapaknya, Minato. Pria paruh baya yang make celemek kembang-kembang itu seketika lompat ke pelukan Naruto ngelepas kangen. Narutonya ngelus-ngelus kepala si bapak. Ini kayaknya ada yang salah.

"Bapak kangen~ kenapa baru pulang sekarang..?" tanya bapaknya kayak kucing minta dibelai.

"Iya iya. Itu ada temen-temen Aa, sama ada ibunya Sasuke. Disapa dulu 'gih." Ini kayaknya ketuker yang bapak mana yang anak mana.

"Eeeh ada temennya Narutoo?" logatnya itu lho, imut-imut.

Sasuke baru ngeh kalo bapaknya Naruto bukan bapak biasa. Ada ya bapak-bapak imut begitu? Perawakannya 'sih masih mirip-mirip Naruto, tinggi, cakep. Tapi yang ini ada manis-manisnya gitu. Apalagi apronnya kembang-kembang.

"Bapak! Ini ada temen mamah waktu SMA, namanya Ceu Mimi!"

"Hehehe iya saya temennya Mbok Inah waktu SMA, saya Mikoto, salam kenal, Mas…"

"Iya salam kenaal…" 'tuh 'kan, Sasuke jadi pengen nyubitin Minato. "Eeh ini siapaa?" Minato ngeliat Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Matanya jadi kayak kelereng yang dikasih glitter. Kelap-kelip.

"Ini Sasuke. Kalo yang lain 'mah masih inget 'kan?" ucap Naruto ngenalin.

"Iya… Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba…" Minato nunjuk satu-satu tiga anak cowok yang lagi berdiri sambil masang cengiran itu. Dia masih inget sama temen-temen lama Naruto. Apalagi Chouji 'kan pernah ikut liburan di rumahnya Naruto, jadi ga mungkin lupa. Sedangkan Shikamaru sama Kiba, kenalnya lewat facebook.

"Sasuke ini bapak aku."

"Ooh i-iya." Sasuke bungkuk ke Minato.

"Kamu lucu 'deh. Masuk yuk! Bapak punya banyak permen di dalem!" Minato ngegandeng tangan Sasuke. Ini ceritanya nggak kayak diajak pergi sama om-om pedo, tapi… ah, susah digambarkan pake kata-kata. Tadinya dia kira bapaknya Naruto pasti gagah dan keren, ternyata…

_"Hayu semuanyah urang masuk yuk aahh!"_ sorak Kushina.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke toko oleh-oleh khas Garut yang lagi rame pengunjung itu.

.

.

.

_ "Jadi, kumaha cenah caritana 'teh?"_

Kushina ngobrol sama Mikoto. Kiba, Shikamaru sama Chouji sibuk nyemilin makanan di meja. Naruto sama Minato rebutan Sasuke.

Mereka sibuk sama urusannya masing-masing. Untungnya di toko itu pegawainya banyak, jadi kalaupun ibu bapaknya Naruto nggak ngelayanin masih ada yang gantiin.

"Aa! Mending pada ke rumah aja dulu, kasian bisi pada capek. Ntar mamah sama bapak nyusul!" ujar Kushina.

"Oh iya atuh mah. Ntar nyusul ya, di rumah ada siapa?"

"Ada si Mang Ato! Mamah udah siapin buat makan siang da! Sok we sina pada istirahat heula!" maksudnya Mang Ato adalah pamannya Naruto yang namanya Nagato.

"Nya." Naruto manut. "Bapak! Udahan maennya, Aa mau bawa Sasuke ke rumah." Dia nyuruh bapaknya buat berhenti nyisirin rambut Sasuke. Ini si bapak berasa lagi maenin Barbie aja gitu ya? Lagian aneh, sisir pink itu punya siapa coba?

"Bapak ikuut!" Minato yang masih megang sisir itu nggak mau ditinggalin.

"Bapak nyusul sama mamah!" teriak ibunya. Si bapak cemberut. Lha, preman dilawan.

"Yaudah atuh ya, Aa mau ke rumah dulu. Sasuke, ayuk!"

"Ah? I-iya."

Rombongan Haji Ntang itupun beres-beres dan pergi dari toko. Naruto sama keluarganya nggak tinggal di situ 'sih, rumahnya masih harus masuk ke dalem kampung. Sekitar sepuluh menit dari situ.

Tapi jangan salah, meskipun masuk kampung, rumah Naruto termasuk itungan gedongan. Ya iyalah, holang kaya.

Yang cowok pada bawain tas, kecuali Sasuke yang jalan melenggang bebas sama ibunya.

Setelah jalan sepuluh menitan, mereka sampe di depan sebuah rumah bercat cokelat. Dindingnya ditempelin batu-batu alam. Untung bukan batu akik, kalo ngga udah dicokelin bangsat tiap malem.

"Assalamualaikum~"

"Waalaikumsalaam…"

Dari dalem ada yang nyahut. Pas pintu dibuka nampaklah Aziz Gagap –bukan, nampaklah pamannya Naruto, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Mang Ato.

"Mang!"

"Eh, Naruto!" Nagato nyambut Naruto yang mau cium tangan. _"Mangga kalebet, kalebet."_ dia mempersilakan rombongan buat masuk ke dalem rumah.

Hm, dari yang Sasuke perhatiin kayaknya sodaranya Naruto yang satu ini agak beda. Ibunya Naruto rada preman, bapaknya kayak anak SD, terus pamannya yang ini kayaknya rada pendiem gimana gitu.

_"Sok mangga caralik heula. Abdi bade nyandak cai sakedap."_ –silakan pada duduk dulu, saya mau ambil aer dulu sebentar.

_"Nuhun nya Mang…"_ Naruto nggak bantuin pamannya ngambil aer buat minum. Udah biasa, pamannya itu emang lebih keitung kayak pembokat di rumahnya. Dia numpang tinggal 'sih, kalo nggak ngerjain urusan rumah dia diancem bakal diusir sama ibunya Naruto. Galak, _geningan_…

"Rumahnya apik yo Mas!" puji Mikoto.

"Ehehe…" Naruto cuma nyengir.

Begitu aer sirop Marijan itu dateng, langsung disamber sama Kiba dan Chouji. Mereka keliatan banget ausnya. Padahal tadi pas di toko juga udah disuguhin minum.

_"Ari teh Kushina sareng A Minato ka mana?"_ tanya Nagato ke Naruto.

"Nyusul."

"Assalamualaikuuummm~" ngga nyampe lima menit kemudian Kushina dateng dengan suara khasnya, Minato ngikut di belakang –sekarang tanpa apron dan sisir.

"Waalaikumsalaam…"

Setelah dua orang itu datang lengkaplah sudah. Karena makan siang udah disiapin, akhirnya mereka makan siang rame-rame, lesehan di ruang tengah. Menunya makanan khas Sunda, ada ayam goreng, sayur asem, yang mau ikan asin juga ada, tempe tahu ada, lalap sambel apalagi. Pokonya lengkap 'deh. Buat anak-anak kos macam Kiba dkk inilah kesempatan bagus buat perbaikan gizi.

Bancakannya seru, disisipin becandaan, sekalian ngobrol juga. Kalo bukan di kampung begini 'mah ga akan dapet suasananya.

_"Wareg euy!"_ kata Kiba sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet _puzzle._

"Et dah si Kiba bisa bahasa sunda!" diketawain sama Shikamaru.

Ibu bapaknya Naruto masih asik ngobrol sama ibunya Sasuke. Yang laen pada tiduran kekenyangan.

Naruto maen-maen aer di kolam ikan di halaman. Sasuke nyamperin.

"Ikan koi?"

"Iya."

Di kolam kecil itu ada banyak ikan koi, ada yang corak merah, oranye, ada juga yang item. Mungkin ada sepuluh ekor.

"Sas."

"Hn?"

"Ke sawah, yuk."

Siapa yang nyangka kalau di belakang deretan rumah-rumah itu ada sawah. Sawahnya bukan cuma sepetak dua petak dang. Di depan mereka terhampar persawahan yang luaaaaas banget. Mata Sasuke dibikin melek liat yang ijo-ijo, seger. Padahal biasanya duit doang yang bikin dia seger.

"Hayu! Sini!"

Suara Naruto kebawa angin. Dia udah jalan duluan ke sawah. Ngga pake sendal. Sendalnya ditinggalin di pinggir jalan. Sasuke jadi mikir, apa lepas juga sendalnya?

"Sini, Sas!"

Udah 'deh dia lepasin 'tuh sendal jepitnya. Dia telanjang kaki nginjekin _galengan_ alias tanah buat jalan di sisi sawah. Tanahnya anget-anget gitu.

"Tungguin…!" dia nggak begitu jago jaga keseimbangan, apalagi dia jarang banget jalan di sawah begini.

Akhirnya Naruto nyamperin Sasuke dan gandeng tangannya. Nah, kalo gitu 'kan enak. Jadi Sasuke bisa dituntun sama Naruto supaya nggak nyebur ke sawah.

"Ihihi…" Sasuke ketawa.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak, berasa kayak di FTV gitu." Ketauan 'deh suka nonton FTV.

"Hahaha, berasa kayak Kabayan sama Nyi Iteung, tau gak?"

"Ahaha terus aku jadi Nyi Iteungnya gitu?"

"Iya!"

Mereka ketawa-ketawa. Berasa berpetak-petak sawah itu milik berdua. Tutut, sama petani yang lagi nyemai pupuk ga diitung.

_"Aa!"_ ada suara anak kecil manggil.

"Eh! Konohamaru!" ooh… ternyata anak yang lagi maen layangan itu temennya Naruto.

_"Kamana wae, A? Gaya euy ayeuna mah geus boga cememew!" _–kemana aja, A? Gaya 'nih sekarang 'mah udah punya cememew!

"Ahahaha." Naruto ngejawab gaje.

_"Teh!"_ sapa anak itu sambil ngebungkuk sopan. Nyapanya ke Sasuke 'nih? Sasuke celingak-celinguk bingung.

_"A!"_ panggil anak itu lagi ke Naruto.

"_Naon?"_

_"Geulis!"_ anak itu ngebisik kasar, tapi dari bibirnya masih kebaca kalo dia ngomong apa. Naruto langsung ketawa.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke nggak ngerti.

"Dia bilang kamu cantik!" bisik Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Idihhh!" Sasuke ketawa malu.

_"A! Urang rek moro layangan heula nya!" _–A! Aku mau ngambil layangan dulu ya!

_"Nyaaa!" _–iyaa!

Anak itu lari ke bagian sawah yang lain pas ngeliat ada layangan putus lewat.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke _saung_ itu 'tuh. Kita duduk-duduk di sana!" tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah saung bambu di tengah sawah.

Sasuke ngikut aja.

_** KREEEKKK**_

Bambu-bambu itu bersuara pas didudukin. Tapi kata Naruto itu nggak apa-apa, emang gitu kalo bambu didudukin.

"Adem, ya." Sasuke ngeliatin atap saung yang terbuat dari batang-batang padi kering itu.

"Apalagi kalo ada suara motor satu lewat, ngeeeeeenggg… bawaannya langsung pengen tidur." ucap Naruto sambil meragain motor lewat.

"Hehehe. Di Jatinangor mana ada yang begini."

"Iya 'lha, tiap hari cuma ada gedung apartemen, kosan, kampus, macet kendaraan, banyak orang, makanya kalo ada waktu liburan aku mendingan pulang ke rumah. Bisa nyantai-nyantai, kadang aku juga suka maen layangan sama si Konohamaru." ujar Naruto diakhiri cengiran. Rada gengsi 'sih ngaku umur segitu masih suka maen layangan.

"Aku nggak suka maen layangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Panas, kata ibu kalo panas-panasan ntar item, hehehe."

"Iya ya, kamu 'kan putih… sayang kalo panas-panasan."

_** NGEEEENNGGGGG**_

"Tuh ada motor lewat."

"Iya ih, ngantuk."

"Boboan aja boboan." titah Naruto. Sasuke nggak ragu buat ngerebahin badannya. Lumayan 'lah, keras-keras bambu juga nggak sekeras lantai keramik.

Anginnya sepoi-sepoi, padi yang masih ijo-ijo itu goyang-goyang ke kanan ke kiri ngikutin angin. Orang-orangan sawah di tiap patokan petak juga ngikut goyang-goyang dikit. Sasuke ngerasa kayak dibelai-belai, matanya udah merem melek hampir tidur. Terakhir ngerasain nyamannya suasana kampung begini waktu lebaran tahun lalu di rumah mbahnya di Jawa.

"Sas, bobo?" tanya Naruto sama cowok yang lagi tiduran itu.

"Nggak…" ngejawabnya males, ngantuk.

"Bobo ya?"

"Nggak kok…"

"Masa? Itu udah semaput?" Naruto mencondongkan badannya buat ngeliat muka Sasuke.

"Ck." Sasuke mendelik sebel. Orang ngantuk ditanya-tanya mulu ya kesel 'lah.

"Hehehehe. Yaudah bobo aja 'gih aku temenin di sini." Naruto ikut tiduran di sebelah Sasuke. bilik bambunya jadi berasa anget karena sinar matahari.

Sasuke udah merem.

"Sas?" ya ampun ini orang.

"Hn…?"

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"Hn…"

"Aku anggap itu iya, ya."

Sasuke udah nggak ngejawab. Beneran udah tidur.

"Senengnya… Sekarang Sasuke resmi jadi pacarku…" Naruto mengalengkan tangan dan kakinya buat meluk Sasuke. Dia sempilin kepalanya di bahu anget itu sambil senyam-senyum.

Sebetulnya dia nggak nyadar kalo Sasuke entah nangkep apa ngga apa yang dia omongin tadi. Tapi ya sudahlah, bukannya emang selama ini Sasuke kepingin jadi pacarnya Naruto? Kalo udah ditembak gitu –asek, ngga perlu nunggu dia jawab iya atau nggak 'kan?

"GUSTI NU AGUNG! AA! AA NGAPAIN?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke kebangun sama suara stereonya Kushina.

"Mamah?"

Sasuke nengok ke belakang. E BUSET ternyata lagi-lagi dia bangun sikon digabruk sama Naruto. Buru-buru aja dia ngelepasin tangan sama kaki Naruto dari badannya.

"SASUKE, SINI!" panggil Kushina.

Sasuke udah takut mau dimarahin. Dia langsung turun dari saung dan jalan ngedeketin ibunya Naruto. Belum sampe deket, tangannya ditarik terus dia hampir jatoh dan ditangkep di pelukan Kushina.

"Eng…" Sasuke mau ngomong tapi takut, beneran. Apalagi Kushina melototin Naruto sampe matanya bulet kayak baso rudal.

"Mamah, Aa-"

"AA KOK NGEDULUIN MAMAH? PADAHAL MAMAH JUGA MAU PELUK-PELUK SASUKE!"

Edan, ibunya ngambek rupanya gara-gara itu. Kalo ada batu rasanya Sasuke pengen ngebenturin kepalanya.

"BIARIN SASUKE 'KAN PACAR AA! MASA GA BOLEH DIPELUK-PELUK?"

Pa-pacar?

"HEEEEE? JADI KAMU PACARAN SAMA DIA?! KOK KAMU MAU-MAUNYA DIPACARIN SAMA SI NANAS?!"

"EH CABE!"

Nanas? Cabe? Rasanya kepala Sasuke sakit. Pingsan aja 'ah…

"EEHHH SASUKEEEE!"

_**GEDUBRAKKK**_

Jatohnya Sasuke berbarengan sama tereaknya duo ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

.

"Bulu matanya lentik, lucuu."

_"Tingali, euweuh komedoan pisan!"_-liat! Sama sekali nggak ada komedonya!

"Putri tidur."

"Ihhh… pipinya…."

_"Siga bapao haneut!" _-kayak bapau anget!

"Putri salju."

Pasti ketauan dari omongannya siapa aja itu.

Shikamaru udah geleng-geleng aja ngeliatin kelakuan bapak ibu anak itu, Mikoto senyam-senyum doang. Sementara Kiba sama Chouji nyemilin tutut.

Sasuke pingsan dan ditidurin di kamar tamu. Kanan kirinya ada Minato, Kushina dan Naruto yang ngejagain terus dari tadi. Lebih tepatnya disebut ngeliatin, bukan ngajagain, karena dari tadi mereka ga ada abis-abisnya ngomentarin betapa cantiknya cowok itu.

"Mmh… Ibu…?" Sasuke manggil ibunya, ngigo. Kayaknya bentar lagi dia bakalan bangun 'nih.

_"Opo, 'Nduk?_ Ibu di sini…" ibunya langsung nyamperin dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ibu, bapak sama Naruto mending minggir dulu 'deh. Aku kasian kalo ntar Sasuke harus pingsan lagi ngeliat kalian bertiga di atas kasurnya." Saran Shikamaru bijak, Kiba dan Chouji ngangguk idem. Bener, takutnya Sasuke pingsan lagi, siapa yang nggak takut kalo bangun-bangun diliatin sama tiga orang yang laper mata?

"Ibu…"

"Bangun _'Nduk_, bangun…" sang ibu nepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. Duh, pipi kenyel yang di tepuk itu rada membal, bikin Kushina sama Minato gemes.

"Bangun, bangun, bangun-"

"BERISIK WOY!" Naruto menginterupsi bapak dan ibunya yang lagi bersorak nyemangatin Sasuke biar bangun. Dikata lagi lomba lari?

"Elu juga berisik woy!" Shikamaru nyamber, abis si Naruto sama aja ngomongnya kenceng.

"Ssstttt!" Akhirnya yang nginterupsi secara bener itu cuma Mikoto. _"Nduk, 'Nduk_ bangun _'Nduk."_

"Mmmh…"

Sasuke bangun perlahan.

_"Nduk?"_

"Ibu…" Sasuke ngerjab-erjab pelan.

"Iya?"

"Nanas… Cabe…"

Lha yang dia omongin 'kok itu…

"ANAKKU KENAPAAA?" delik Mikoto ke trio bule di belakangnya.

Salahin 'tuh, gara-gara mereka Sasuke jadi korslet.

0-0-0-0

**TBC**


End file.
